Story of a Princess Unknown
by VinnyRoxyFrankie
Summary: COMPLETE! This story is dedicated to Matt, Vanessa and their family. Eve lived most of her life as a servant and then she finds out she is a lost princess. She joins a rebel group but what happens when she meets the prince who replaced her?
1. Default Chapter

This is a story about Ella and Char's daughter, who was kidnapped at birth and didn't know she was a princess. I haven't read the book in a while so please let me know if I have any details wrong!

Chapter 1 - Stolen

_After Ella's curse was broken, she and Char were married and they became King and Queen of Kyrria. For many years they were happy - but there was one thing they wanted badly. A child, an heir to the Kyrrian throne._

_Ella lost all hope of ever becoming a mother. But then they were unexpectedly blessed with a miracle. The queen found out that she was with child. And, nine months later, Evangeline Lily Sienna, Crown Princess of Kyrria, was born._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mordred paced angrily in his chamber.

"I was ASSURED the throne! A now, because this stupid wench, this brat, has been born, I will never be King of Kyrria.

His two-year-old son, Jared, began crying at his feet, but Mordred failed to notice.

"But NO! I have a plan. I will take the princess far, far away."

Mordred was cruel, but he could not bring himself to kill a child. Yet.

"I can afford to wait until that vain Char and stupid Ella die. I WILL be king!"

Jared stopped crying, silenced by the menace and anger in his father's voice.

"It will happen tonight!"

Ella gazed down at her tiny daughter, lying on her chest.

"My beautiful, beautiful Eve. You will be the most beloved child in all of Kyrria."

Eve's green eyes gazed solemnly up at her. Ella stroked her baby's hand. Instinctively, Eve grabbed her finger and held on with a grip of iron.

Char looked lovingly at his wife and daughter.

That night, Char, Ella, and the guards outside their bedroom door slept heavily - thanks to the sleeping powder in their dinner.

Mordred crept silently into their room. Staring at the sleeping King and Queen, he was tempted to plunge his dagger into their hearts. He fingered the jewelled hilt, thinking.

_No, he decided. Too messy - if they were murdered, there would be an investigation. I might never become king._

Mordred stole softly over to the baby's cradle, pocketing a few of the queen's jewels on the way. He looked at the sleeping princess's face. She had a little bit of soft, dark hair - almost black, like her mother's. _But thanks to me, she will never know her mother! _He thought maliciously.

He picked her up. Eve didn't stir - she was deep in sleep, dreaming baby dreams. Mordred tucked her under his cloak - he didn't want anyone to see the princess.

He crept through the silent castle. He was lucky - no one was awake. Or so he thought. His young son Jared, awakened when his father left their apartments, was quietly watching from the door of their rooms. Jared wondered what his father was hiding underneath his cloak.

Mordred made it to stables. There, one of his henchmen waited for him on a black horse.

"Here, take the child. Now go - swift and silent. Far, far away, then leave her on someone's doorstep."

The man nodded, and then galloped off into the night, quickly blending into the dark on the black horse.

And so the life of Evangeline Lily Sienna, Crown Princess of Kyrria, was forever changed. She wouldn't remember this night. No one would think anything wrong, until her mother would find an empty cradle and scream for her lost daughter. No one would think anything wrong, until the door opened in a manor far, far away, and a maid screamed as a child was found in the doorway.

But for now, nothing was amiss.

Now PLEASE hit the purple button and review! Thanks!


	2. Found but not Saved

Thankyou so much to all my reviewers, sorry don't have time to type all your names out!

tainted promises - check my favourites stats! My horsie is a nice horsie, he doesn't kick he likes kisses on his nose. His whiskers tickle - he has very long ones! That horse who kicked you was probably in a bad mood - don't hold it against all horses!

Chapter 2 - Found, but not saved.

_That night, four lives were forever changed. The life of Eve, of course - snatched from her cradle in the depths of the night. The life of Queen Ella - who wasted away and finally died, almost a year after her daughter disappeared. The life of King Charmont, who, consumed with grief for his dead wife and lost child, gave up and jumped of a cliff, onto the sharp rocks in the river below. His body was never found. And finally, the life of Mordred. More precisely, his Royal Highness, King Mordred of Kyrria._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Eve! Hurry up! I need those vegetables, so stop dawdling and pick them!"

Eve snapped out of her trance, hearing Coral calling. The cook was impatient at the best of times - and today she was definitely not at her best. She straightened up from where she had been kneeling and looked around. She was surprised that anything actually grew in the garden - in the bleak, desolate landscape of southern Kyrria at all, actually. Here in the south, everyone had to work hard to earn a living, and no-one was ever happy. Including Eve.

She had been found on the doorstep of the house when she was only a few days old. Anna and Colin, the Countess and Count, were only minor nobles but Colin especially made sure that everyone knew that he was worth more than them. Anna was different.

She was a poor, sickly woman who had never had any children. She had been forced to marry Colin by her father, the village headsman, who fancied having someone noble in the family. When Anna saw the tiny child, whom the made had brought in, her heart went out to her. She knew life would be hard for a motherless baby girl - who was worth nothing. So she convinced Colin to take the child in and treated her well.

All the other servants, including Coral, despised Eve because they felt she received special treatment. As Colin refused to adopt Eve, Anna made sure that the work she did was not too much for a child, and that she always had enough food.

But all that changed when Eve was seven. Anna became sicker and sicker that winter, and finally died. In Anna, Eve had lost her mother figure - and her only real friend. She had never known how hard it was to live, day in, day out, without a kind word from anybody. She received no pay - Colin being a stingy, mean man, and Eve possessed nothing but two plain dresses of good material (provided by Anna), and a baby's blanket with her name embroidered on it. Eve liked to think it was her mother who had embroidered her name - a mother she had never meet, but liked to think loved her. Then she would shake herself out of such a sentimental thought.

By the time she was sixteen, Eve had perfected an image of a tough, unapproachable girl on the outside who wasn't scared of punishment. But on the inside - well, that was another story. She often wished Anna was still alive, just to give her a kind word now and then. The others thought she thought she was special, and Eve didn't know it, but she was very pretty with her dark hair, porcelain skin and deep green eyes. Jealousy gave them another reason to hate her. When the cook and other servants whispered things about her, underneath her sharp retorts, she was crying inside. But crying got you nowhere in Eve's world - so she didn't.

After picking up her basket of vegetables, she returned to the kitchen.

"Here, Coral."

"Finally! But I can expect no less from a wench whose parents abandoned her," she said with a snide smile.

Eve bit back a sharp retort - she would only get the worst work to do if she was tempted by Coral's bait. "What next?"

"Go down to the village and get me some fresh bread. And be quick about it - you know what will happen if you are more than half an hour."

Eve shivered. She knew all to well what would happen. The scars on her back showed what the frequent beatings had done to her since she was seven. Even if she had not been sarcastic to Coral or done no jobs wrong, the cook invented reasons to get Colin to punish her. _The uppity little wench,_ they all thought. _Gives herself airs because the mistress was nice to her. Deserves everything she gets!_

"Alright, alright! I'm going!"

Eve felt weak from hunger and wasn't looking forward to her walk down to the village. _Oh well, _she thought. _At least I'll get to see Lucas._

Lucas, or Luke, was the closest thing to a friend Eve had. She had met him when she was eight, when Anna had been dead for a while and they started giving her the hardest jobs. He was three years older than her, and often took pity on her when she had to lug water all the way from the village river to the house, or other harder jobs. But when he was around his friends, Luke never paid her the slightest glance. He had told her he thought it would be better if they weren't seen together as everyone in the manor hated her and it could make life harder for him. Eve never showed it, but Lucas's attitude really hurt her and sometimes she wondered if he was her friend at all.

Today she was in luck though. None of his friends were in sight and Luke came running up to meet her as she drew near to the village.

"Hey Eve, haven't seen you for a while."

"I know you don't want to talk while your friends are about, so I don't bother trying to find you."

"No need to be like that! We both know that it's the best thing to do, right? C'mon, I'll help you with the basket. You look worn out - are you hungry? I'll get some food from our house, hang on."

Eve was grateful to Luke, she really was, but she just didn't know how she felt about him. She hated how he was so worried about his image. _Would a true friend really care?_ She wondered. But she brushed the thought away. _He's kind to you,_ she chided herself. _He helps you with work. He gets you food if you're starving._ Lately she had been wondering if she liked him as more than a friend - but she had to figure out what she thought about him as a friend before anything else happened.

"Sorry I took so long, just had to wait while mum was outside - don't want her to see where I'm going."

Eve felt a twinge of pain. _He cares if his mum sees me? _

"But anyway, here's some food."

"Thanks Luke, don't know what I'd do without you."

"No probs, now let's go do your shopping."

Lucas swung his arm over her shoulder and they set off - in the back alleyways of the village, of course.

After her shopping was done, Eve waited with Luke for a while, just talking about how things were going for her. She told him how Coral had been giving all the work lately since another maid had left.

"I wish I could leave too. Leave and NEVER come back. But I'd have nowhere to go - no family. But I suppose I'm lucky - no ties to family or anyone.

"You've got ties to me, Eve. I'd miss you awfully if you went," Luke said softly. He grasped her chin and pulled it up, making her look him straight in the eyes. She had never noticed how blue they were before - a deep, clear shade of blue. He pulled her closer.

But suddenly, Eve pulled out of his grasp.

"What? What did I do? Eve?"

But she was already running back up the road leading to the house. Her words floated back on the wind. "I'm sorry, Lucas."  
_What was I doing? _Eve thought frantically. _I promised myself this wouldn't happen. I don't know how I feel about Luke. I'll just end up hurting him. _

Too late, she remembered Coral's warning. As she burst through the kitchen door, she saw the cook waiting.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have her. A wench who's late AGAIN. Well, Eve, you know what's going to happen."

Eve trembled, but wouldn't, _couldn't _break down. "Yes. And I don't care!"

"DON'T cheek me, wench! The master is waiting in there! MOVE, now!"

Eve braced herself as she walked through to the next room.

"Well hello there, Eve. Why don't you come over here?"

Eve so wanted to cower down, to protect herself, but she wouldn't. As the whip lashed out time after time, the wounds in her back reopened and ran red with blood, she didn't cry out. Not once.

Sorry about Ella and Char dying - HAD to do it, people!

NOW REVIEW!

Thankyou.


	3. Someone Who Cares

Story of a Princess Unknown

Chapter 3 – Someone Who Cares

Mordred was in his room getting dressed for yet another expensive ball and banquet, to promote another expensive fighting tournament. Everything he did was expensive. He was not a good king.

His only friends were a close group of nobles of Kyrria. They weren't even really his friends – more hangers-on who wanted to increase their lands and money. They planned expensive parties and balls for the rich and noble people in Kyrria. Mordred ignored the commoners who worked hard to make a living and provided all the materials Kyrria exported and used. He had quietly squashed every rebellion that had sprung up over the last sixteen years – killing every man he suspected to be involved in planning against him, commoner and noble alike. He had been lulled into a false sense of security as there had been no unruly subjects in the last three years.

What he didn't know was that there was a large group of common people in the south who were angry. Angry at the way they were ignored by the king. Angry because of family members and friends who had been killed for trying to make things right again. And angry because they were sure there had been foul play in the deaths of the rightful king and queen fifteen years before. They were working – silently and swiftly, so no-one knew. Working on a plan. They needed to be patient, to make sure everything happened at the right time. But they were going to make a difference – and when they did, Mordred was dead meat.

"Gold crown, or silver crown? Blue jewels, or red jewels? Such a HARD decision." All Mordred cared about was money and power over others. He didn't care about the starving people because of the famine since the crops had failed.

His son Jared was now eighteen and known as the castle playboy. He took advantage of his father's name and wealth. ALL the noble girls swooned over him – young people ignorant of how badly the king ruled and the starving people in the south. Even Jared didn't really know what was going on – he had been brought up by his father, after all. As long as he had a sword to show off with and a group of girls to show off for, Jared was fine.

Eve's back was raw. Deep, jagged lines scored it – reopened wounds from previous beatings and new ones from the night before.

"I'm so sick of this," she muttered to herself as she lugged heavy pails of water to the house that morning. "Why do they have the right to beat me for trying to spend time with my friend?" She winced and gasped as she bent down to pick up a bucket. Eve felt tears coming to her eyes. _No_, she thought fiercely. _They won't make me cry. They'll never make me cry._

"Eve!" She heard Lucas call.

"Great. Just what I need right now. I will not blow up at him for being a jerk." she muttered.

Lucas ran up, his usual grin nowhere in sight. "Long time no see! Well, since yesterday." He slapped her back. _Stupid, stupid_, Eve thought. A wave of pain raced up her back and she felt like she was on fire. She couldn't hear Luke anymore, he was disappearing...

Her eyelids felt too heavy to lift. What had happened? _Oh yes. Lucas._ She opened her eyes to find his worried blue eyes staring straight into hers. "Eve? You're awake! Thank god! I thought I'd killed you! What happened? Are you alright?"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "Luke, it's okay. Don't worry. Next time – just don't get all touchy-feely on me before I've said hello!"

"But what happened? I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's not you," Eve sighed. "It's just ... them. Again. I just .. do you have some bandages or something?"

"Stay right here! I'll go and get some."

_He's so willing to help. But why does something still bother me about him?_

Luke came back shortly. "Here; some bandages, and I brought some water and cloths as well. Now, will you just show me what's wrong?"

"I ... kind of got in trouble last night for coming home a bit late."

She felt a bit embarassed unlacing the back of her shift in front of him but her back was hurting too bad for her to really care. She heard his sharp intake of breath when he saw the jagged lines across her back. "Eve! Who did this to you? There's laws against this, you know!"

"I know, all right," she replied bitterly. "But who's going to enforce them? Who, in their right mind, would care about a _servant_, these days? Not the king, that's for sure. The prince? Does he care? Or maybe even Lord Colin? Do you think HE cares?" Her eyes flashed dangerously, showing how angry she was. "There's no one for people like me, Luke. And there never will be."

They sat there is silence, Eve still smoldering with anger, occasionly tensing up as Lucas washed her back with cool water, then bandaged it. "I'm sorry, Luke. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's no one's fault but the king's. I know life isn't exactly easy for you either."

"Actually, I came to ask you a favour. My mum and all my brothers aren't feeling too well at the moment. None of them are up to working – could you maybe ask the Lord if we could borrow a small amount of money, just to buy some food for the moment?"

"I'll ask, Luke, as you're my friend. But it won't do any good. You know he hates me. But because it's you, I'll do it."

Luke stepped closer, his blue eyes never leaving her deep green ones. She smoothed a lock of ice-blonde hair out of his face. "To say thankyou ..." he murmured.

Then his soft lips met Eve's. She was so shocked that at first she couldn't respond, but then she sank into him and deepened the kiss. Then, she broke away. "I've got to go," she said, looking around for the water buckets.

"Eve." he said, causing her to look into his eyes again. "I know you think no one cares. But, Eve – I care."

Then Luke turned and sauntered back up the path to the village, leaving Eve to walk home. And wonder.


	4. Together

Story of a Princess Unknown – Chapter 4 - Together

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed – sorry I think my last authors note didn't turn up on the site for some reason! Thanks to taintedpromises for always reviewing and I will email you soon if I have anything to say! EJ Riddle – sorry about your mum thinking you are insane. YOU CAN'T BLAME ME! I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE! If you go into our profile, you will see a story that me and Pippa (who is also on this account) wrote about us and our horses. You will see that I, Amy, are definitely insane too! More insane moments coming up in future chapters, I promise!_

_Now, just to let you guys know – I have the whole outline for this story written down in my little notebook and NOTHING you say will make me change it! Anything you suggest that happens was MY idea first – hehe! By the way – I really want to know what you guys think of the characters – particularly Eve and Luke. Do you think Luke is nice? Random thought – it was my 14th birthday yesterday, and I'd had a really good idea the night before for the story. The characters just kept running around in my head all night! I was like, shut up, all of you, just shut up! So anyway I was really tired on my birthday. But my mum gave me Green Day's new CD! So I'm happy cause I'm listening to it now. Anyway. Ahem. Back to the story. I might have to change the rating, it just gets a bit more intense from this chapter onwards. BUT WAIT – a disclaimer! In the words of Pippa (sorry this is so cool I just had to say it again!) - menot be owning, younot be sueing! Okay, NOW the story. I'm gonna make this chapter a nice LONG one._

Eve knew she had to ask Count Colin about money for Luke. He had helped her so many times when she was feeling alone and sad. But she was worried – what would Colin do to her? He was _not_ known for being a nice man. And she certainly didn't want to be alone with him.

_Stop being so selfish_, Eve told herself. _Just get on with it._

So, after she had finished making lunch (Coral was having a _sick_ day – not that Eve believed that. She just wanted to get off work), Eve took a deep breath and knocked on Colin's office door.

"Come in." She shivered as she heard his slimy, cold voice. Then she pushed open the heavy oak door, and walked in, bobbing a curtsey as she neared his desk. The man turned his eyes towards her, and Eve trembled again as she saw them – cold, grey bottomless pits. But she straightened up and walked boldly forward again.

"Why hello there – young Eve, I believe? How's your back feeling?" He smiled maliciously.

"Fine, master. Much better, in fact," Eve replied, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Now, did you want to ask me something?"

"Well, I did, actually. Do you know Lucas and his family from down in the village? Well, his mother and all his brothers are sick at the moment, so he was wondering if they might have their pay early to buy some food. They will work double time in your fields to make up for it."

"I don't see why I should just give them money, when I have no assurance it will be given back. I might require a little something ... _extra _..." he replied silkily.

"You've grown into a pretty girl, Eve." He rose from his desk and moved, cat-like, towards her. Eve knew what he was suggesting – but she was frozen, couldn't move, she had to get the money for Lucas...

His eyes roved over her body, then he brought his hand up to caress her cheek.

"Surely, you want to help your friend, Eve?"

"How..how DARE YOU!" Eve spat out. Then Colin slapped her on the face, hard. She stumbled backwards, unfrozen by her fear.

"You wench! I thought you wanted to help your friend!" He was still coming after her, her frightened mind registered. A sob burst from her as she spun and ran out the door, leaving him behind. Colin quietly went back to work at his desk. _I'll get her in the end._

Eve ran, stumbling, down the path to the river, where she had arranged to meet Lucas once she had asked the master. _I knew that would happen,_ she thought. _I just knew it. _She slowed down when she caught sight of Lucas idly sitting by the river. _I don't want him to know that anything's really wrong._ She walked quietly over to Luke, settling down beside him. Then she caught a glimpse of his face.

"Luke? What's wrong?"

He ignored Eve's question, not seeing the look of distress on her face. "What did he say?"

"Luke...I'm really sorry – he said no, unless I ... unless I ..." then Eve broke her own rule – _don't cry_ – as she burst into tears.

Luke finally seemed to snap out of his reverie. "Eve? What's wrong?" He put his arms around her and pulled her close as she wept, burying her face in his shoulder. "Hey, Eve, it's okay, you don't have to do anything he wants..." He rocked he back and forth as she cried.

"What did he want?" Luke asked, when Eve straightened up and wiped her face.

"He wanted me to sleep with him," she replied, dry eyed, all cried out now.

"He didn't! The bastard! I'm so glad you didn't, Eve. It doesn't matter anyway."

"What? What's happened, Luke?"

He looked down at his feet. "They're dead. All of them. They were feverish all night...I tried, I just couldn't look after all of them. I went to the neighbours this morning, but they're all sick as well. It's like an epidemic, and the king won't let anyone get medicine for us people down here. I don't know why I haven't got the sickness. But I wish .. I wish I had died with them."

"I'm so sorry, Luke..."

Now it was Luke's turn to cry and for Eve to hold him as he mourned his family.

"I know how you feel, Luke. It was so hard when Anna died, and I had no one. But I'll look after you."

"Thanks, Eve. I feel like such a wimp, sitting here crying while my family are dead."

"You're not! Don't think that. I cried so much when Anna died."

"But Eve – you were only seven. I'm nineteen!"

"It doesn't matter – you still need to cry." They sat in silence for a moment, arms around eachother, each remembering their lost loved ones. Eve broke the silence.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"There's nothing left for me here now. I'm going to leave, find a new place. You should come too, Eve! We could both leave this awful place behind."

"I've always wanted to just get away from here. Remember what I said the other day? How I want to get out? If you're going, then I've got nothing left either. Yes – I'll come."

"Thanks, Eve. I think I'll really need you in the next few days. You're a good friend."

"So are you Luke. We should leave right away – I just need to get a few things from the house."

"I'll come too – you'll need to be carefull around Colin." She smiled gratefully at him.

They got up, untangling themselves from one another. As they started walking back to the manor, Luke took Eve's small hand in his own. She looked up at him, her green eyes smiling, shyly, uncertainly, into his. He leaned down impulsively, placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her softly. As they broke apart, Eve smiled at him again, less uncertain this time. They continued on their way.

As they neared the manor, Eve clutched Luke's hand a little bit tighter. Memories of Colin tore through her, but she refused to let it show – _I've been pathetic enough already toda_y, she thought. "Wait here," she quietly told Lucas as she slipped through the kitchen door.

Eve raced through the kitchent to her tiny room and grabbed her spare shift and dress – and her most treasured possession, her blanket with her name embroidered on it. She stroked it softly, wondering if her mother would have been proud that she was standing up for herself by leaving.

As she opened the door through to kitchen, Coral unfortunately in. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving! I've had enough."

"You ungrateful wench! After ALL I've done for you!"

"Ungrateful? All you've DONE for ME?" Eve's voice rose to a yell. Lucas burst in the door, alerted by their raised voices.

"You've been nothing but a burden to me, looking after you all these years! And who is he?" Coral retorted.

"Since when have you looked after me? The ONLY ones who looked after me where Anna and Lucas here! For your information, I'm leaving with Luke – he's the only one who cares about me at all!"

"I should have known! You, running off with a man! You'll turn out bad, just like your mother!"

"Don't you DARE insult my mother! You don't even know who she was! She could have been Queen of Kyrria for all you know! And now, like I said, I'M LEAVING!"

And with that, Eve turned and went out the door. Lucas had no choice but to follow her, leaving Coral staring, open-mouthed after them.

Luke was still feeling awful about his family but he put on a brave face – after all, Eve had problems too, but she didn't whine about them all the time.

"Wow! I haven't seen you that angry since...hmmm, let me think...yesterday? Wow!" Lucas couldn't believe how Eve had stood up for herself.

"That felt really good just to vent out my anger on her. I spose it's not her fault about Colin, or how that stupid king won't give us medicine – but it still felt good!"

Luke took her hand again.

"Luke, about yesterday, and...and before...is that how you really feel about me? As more than a friend?"

"I've always felt that way, Eve, but if you don't, that's okay..." Lucas broke off, looking sad.

"Don't look like that! I've been feeling like that too ... for a while. I just wasn't brave enough to say anything. Thanks, Luke, for ... being the first one to care about me in a while."

"I meant it when I said that yesterday."

"I know."

They smiled at each other and walked on, out of the village, on the road heading north. They didn't know where they were going – but they were together.

They weren't quite so happy when they stopped to rest that night and realised that neither had brought any food or blankets to keep them warm.

"Oh well," Eve said. "We may be cold and hungry, but we're free!"

"Right. Night Eve."

"Night Luke."

They both curled up separately, a few metres apart. The were in a small valley just off the road where they had a stream for water. Low down in the valley, it was cold, as well as it being early spring still and not very warm during the day either. Eve couldn't stop herself shivering. She couldn't get to sleep.

"Eve? You still awake?"

"Yep."

"Are you cold? Cause you could come over here, you know. We could keep eachother warm..."

"Luke! It wouldn't be ... proper."

"Since when do you care about 'proper', Eve? Are you just scared to sleep near me?" Luke replied in a teasing voice.

"I am NOT scared!" Eve said indignantly, sitting up. "I bet you just snore!"

Luke laughed at the annoyed look on her face.

"Fine! I'll come over – just cause I'm cold, though! And don't you DARE try anything with ME, Lucas!" He laughed again as Eve came over to him.

"Shut up and go to sleep!" She came closer but was till tense near Luke. He put an arm over her waist and he gradually felt her relax and curl closer to him. It WAS warmer curled up with Lucas, Eve noticed. She drifted off to sleep, feeling happier than she had in a long time.

Luke looked at Eve's beautiful face, peaceful as she slept. He was happy that she was with him to help him get through the next few days. He remembered his family – his grief was still raw. He and Eve had been through so much together in the last few days – and he had a feeling they would have to go through even more.

But they were together.

Do you guys like it? I tried really hard to make this one good! I'm really looking forward to writing some Eve/Jared moments in the future but I have to write a few more chapters first. I'm still just getting into the story! But I'm getting there!

NOW REVIEW! And remember to tell me what you think about the characters so far! Thanks.


	5. Princess

Story of a Princess Unknown – Chapter 5

_Hey everybody who reviewed! I can't believe all the reviews I got! Thanks so much – I love (or LOOF in taintedpromise's words!) reviews!_

_Emma – I JUST figured out who you are! I'm like – you met my horse? AAHH! Who is this? Do I know an Emma? And then I thought – Amy you are an IDIOT! Of course I know an Emma! So sorry bout that! Did you have a good lesson yesterday?_

_Tami – good luck – I hope you get to go to shows soon! I've been to about 4 – they're so much fun – me and Pippa go together! What sort of shows are you planning? Dressage, jumping? I want to get into eventing when I've had Frankie a bit longer and Pippa has done heaps of it already – she's really good!_

_Breathless-74 – well nothing really happens but my riding teacher just says that! Thanks for reviewing!_

_just Writer – finish it cause you don't like it? Or do you wanna read more?_

_Taintedpromises – my loyal reviewer. He's ucky? Okay...that's one way to put it!_

_ladygwen – Catherine's a cool name! I got a book about catherine the great so not to worry!_

_By the way – did anyone get the thing about how her mother could have been Queen of Kyrria in the last chapter? Hehe. I thought it was quite clever – but that's just me!_

_Okay – now the STORY!_

* * *

Chapter 5 - Princess

Eve's eyes slowly opened. She saw trees above her, swaying in the early morning breeze. _Wait...trees? _She thought. _Where the hell am I? _

Then the events of the day before came rushing back to her. She rolled over to find Luke's sapphire eyes watching her. She quickly sat up.

"Don't do that, Luke! It's creepy!" She laughed.

"You're definitely a morning person! I, on the other hand..." He stifled a yawn with his hand.

"You can stay here and get a bit more sleep while I go have a wash in the stream. I feel disgusting after sleeping out here all night on the ground."

_I can barely look him in the face_, she thought, avoiding his eyes. _No wonder – after last night!_

"Eve, wait. I want to talk to you about something first."

She waited for him to say something more. He hesitated.

"I don't know what you're going to think about this – but here goes. I've heard about this rebel group who are rising up against the king. They're people who've been affected by the king – by how cruel and selfish he is. I feel like I need to ... to avenge my family in some way, to make up for them dying. I want to join the rebels. But I don't want to leave you."

"Remember what I told you yesterday? You're the only one who cares about me, Luke. You're the only one I have. I'll go with you – we've been starving these last two years, and the king hasn't done anything about it. If this group is against him – then I'm all for it."

Luke looked relieved as Eve went off to wash. He didn't want to lose her the way he had lost all the others in his life.

* * *

They were on their way an hour after dawn – both could hear the other's stomachs rumbling, but as neither had any money or food, they couldn't do anything about that. After they'd been walking for most of the day with only short rests, Eve felt ready to collapse. Two years on scant rations and hard work were taking their toll, combined with no food for a day. When she saw they were coming to a village, she was relieved. They saw an old woman coming along the road, carrying a load of wood.

"Maybe if we as her for some work she'll pay us – just a little bit of money to buy some food to keep us going." Luke whispered to Eve.

Eve felt like doing anything BUT work – but she didn't argue.

They crossed the road to the woman. "Lady," Lucas called. "May we help you?"

"No need for lady, young man! The name's Maggie – and some help would be greatly appreciated!"

Lucas and Eve took the wood out of the old woman's arms, and began walking in the direction she gestured – into the village. She had obviously been getting firewood from the forest outside the village.

"Now what be your names?" Maggie asked.

Eve looked at Luke warily, she wasn't sure giving out their names to a perfect stranger was a good idea. But Luke wasn't as wary as she was.

"I'm Lucas, this is Eve. We're just travelers passing through."

Maggie and Luke kept up their chatter all the way to her cottage – Eve didn't want to waste her remaining strength on talking.

"Now I'm sure you'll come inside for something to eat .. so thin, the pair of you – the starvation's been worse, where you've come from?" She inquired, while inviting them to sit down in her small, cosy kitchen.

"Such a quiet one, you are," she said to Eve, smiling. Eve shrugged her shoulders.

Luke shot her an annoyed glance. "We've come up here to get away from the south – would you happen to know anything about the ... the rebels in this part?" Luke's voice dropped to a whisper.

It was as if a shutter had dropped across Maggie's cheerful face and her smile was replaced with unbearable sadness.

"You shouldn't be going that way, lad. My husband ... my husband was one of them. He died fighting the king's men."

"I'm sorry, Maggie. But this is something Eve and I have to do."

"It's your own choice. But be careful, the both of you. I like you – I don't want to see you hurt. The men meet in a secret building not far from here." She whispered the way to them.

"We'll be careful. Thank you for your help, Maggie. It means a lot to us."

"Yes, thank you," Eve murmured.

"And thanks for your help too. Now remember what I said – be careful."

And with that Eve and Luke were on their way to a new life.

"Why were you so unfriendly to her, Eve? She was just trying to help us!"

"You've got to be careful who you trust in this world, Luke. You never know if someone's your enemy or not."

"She was just an old woman, Eve!"

* * *

They followed Maggie's instructions and found the concealed building where the headquarters of the rebels and knocked on the door.

"Password?" A gruff voice whispered to them.

"We don't know it ... we want to join your group."

The door swung open just wide enough to admit Eve and then Luke.

A man who towered over Luke and Eve stood on the other side. He had suspicious dark brown eyes and wild dark hair. "Come with me. Not sure what a girl like you's doing here – Mandy's the only other here. I'm Morgan, by the way."

Eve shot him an angry glance but Morgan didn't see it – he'd already turned his back and was going up a hallway. He led them into a room filled with men – and one woman, who Eve assumed to be Mandy, talking to a man up the front.

"Callum! New recruits here for you!" The man beckoned them over, not speaking as he seemed to be having an argument with the woman. "It's not the right way, Callum! You'll just turn the nobles against you!"

The woman glanced at Eve and Luke. Then she stopped talking as she took in Eve's face. "Mandy? What's wrong?" Morgan asked. Mandy ignored him. Eve was the only one close enough to hear what Mandy said next.

"Ella?" And then Mandy fainted dead away.

"I've never known Mandy to just faint for no reason," Callum said brusquely, shooting a suspicious look at Eve, who was feeling pretty bewildered herself. "Morgan and I will move her to another room – you, girl, can make yourself useful and look after her."

Eve opened her mouth to argue. _Girl, indeed! _She thought angrily.

But the pleading look on Luke's face stopped her. _"_Fine," she sniffed, and followed the men to another room.

They laid Mandy on a bed and left, leaving the women alone. After five minutes, Eve heard a sound coming from the bed.

Again the woman only said one word. Staring at Eve, she repeated, "Ella?"

"I'm Eve," the girl replied, confused. "Do I look like someone you know?"

Mandy suddenly grasped her hand. "Tell me, child – who are you? Where do you come from?" She asked urgently.

"I'm just ... Eve. I'm from a village about two days south of here." She faltered.

"But who is your family? How old are you?"

"I don't have any family. Someone dumped me on a doorstep when I was a few days old. I don't know who my parents are. I'm sixteen."

Mandy's face suddenly filled with joy. "I know who you are, child! You're the daughter of my beloved friend Ella."

Eve's mouth fell open. "You know my mother?"

Mandy's face grew sad. "Not know, Eve. I knew her. This may come as a shock, but I don't know any other way to put it..."

Eve was so shocked nothing else could have confused her more right then. Or so she thought.

Mandy took a deep breath. "Your mother and father were Queen Ella and King Charmont of Kyrria. I knew you the moment you walked in. You look just like your mother – the same hair, the same face – but your eyes, your eyes are your fathers."

Eve's world was falling down around her. She was the daughter of the former king and queen? But that meant ...

"Eve? Are you alright?"

Tears were pouring silently down Eve's face. She knew as well as anyone the story of the King and Queen's deaths, a year after the mysterious death or disappearance of their baby daughter. Her.

Mandy hugged Eve and held her tightly. "It must be such a shock for you ... it's a shock for me too. We all thought you were dead, Ella and Char were distraught. Even a year after you disappeared ... and look at you now, so grown up! But so thin! Oh, that a daughter of Ella's should have to live like this!"

Mandy's face crumpled and the woman and girl cried together. Then Eve wiped her face. "How did you know my mother, Mandy?"

"I was her dearest friend, and I was her ... her fairy godmother." Mandy searched Eve's face to see how she would react.

"You're a ... a fairy?"

"Yes, Eve. I was your mother's fairy godmother – and that means I'm yours too. I came to live down here when Mordred became him. He was a little ... er, angry when I said I wouldn't serve him. I joined this group when Callum started it."

_Wow,_ Eve thought. _Strange how a few minutes can completely change your life. I know who my parents are, and I have a fairy godmother!_

"We'd better go find Callum. Don't tell him who you are just yet – he doesn't need to know. Are you planning to join our group?" Mandy asked Eve.

"My friend Luke and I ran away from our village after his family died. I wasn't .. wasn't happy where I was," Eve said softly, looking down, away from Mandy's eyes. "We decided to join the group – everyone's starving down here, and the king doesn't care. We want to do something about it."

"Eve ... there's even more. We think the king had something to do with the deaths of your mother and father. Who else? He was the next in line to the throne, he wanted them out of the way."

"Then I have a new reason to fight him," Eve said dangerously. "If it's true – it's his fault I never knew my parents."

She couldn't conceal the anger in her voice – she had only learned who her parents were a few minutes ago – but this man was the reason she would never know them, and she had a right to be angry.

They walked back through the hallway to the room they had been in before.

* * *

Luke was there with Callum. He looked concerned when he saw Eve's tearstained face but she shook her head – she didn't want to tell Luke in front of everyone – she didn't know how he would react.

"What took you so long?" Callum growled. Eve shivered – she definitely did NOT like this man, even if he was on the same side as her.

Mandy held her head high and replied, "I wasn't feeling well, Callum. Sorry about that."

He didn't look impressed. "While you were gone, this Lucas and I have been talking. I decided that these two should join our group – but you, girl, have to pull your weight, or you're out. I don't take slackers, and I don't normally take women." Eve didn't dare to reply.

"We're moving north tomorrow," Callum continued. "We're putting our plan into action. You two will start work for us when we get to the capital. For the moment, I've given you rooms next to eachother. Mandy will show you to them." The man turned his back on them and walked off. They were clearly dismissed.

"Come with me, you two," Mandy said. She showed Eve and Luke to two adjoining rooms on the next floor. "Goodnight you two. Sleep well."

Eve grasped the older woman's hand. "Thankyou, Mandy," she said softly. "Thankyou for everything."

Mandy smiled at her, then turned and left.

Luke, meanwhile was feeling very confused. "Eve, WHAT was all that?"

"I've got a lot to tell you," Eve admitted.

"Come into my room and tell me."

Eve followed Luke in, and they lay on his bed, Luke's arm around her, Eve's head on his chest.

"You know how Mandy fainted when she saw me? It's because ... because she knew my mother. And she thought that I was my mother."

Luke sat up, surprised. Eve sat up too and faced him.

"She knew your mother, Eve? That's ... that's amazing! Who is she?"

Eve felt anger and grief for her parents. "She knew both my parents. They were ... they were ... they were the King and Queen, Luke. I know that sounds strange," she said, seeing the look of disbelief on his face.

"Ella and Char were you mum and dad? That's ..." He trailed off. "You know what that means, Eve? It means that you should be queen!"

Eve, stared at him, realizing Luke was right but not wanting to believe him. "Don't tell anyone, please," she begged. "I have to deal with this first before we tell anyone."

"You know I'm here for you, Eve."

"Thanks, Luke," Eve smiled gratefully. Then she changed the subject. "Do you ... do you like that Callum? He doesn't seem very ... friendly." She shivered.

Luke's face went grim. "I know, but he's the leader. And you know we can't back out now."

"Yes, I know. Look, we'd better get some sleep now if we're going to be going north tomorrow."

"I kinda wish we were back at the stream ..." Luke smile roguishly.

Eve blushed.

"Do I get to kiss a princess goodnight?"

"If you really want to ..."

And suddenly Luke was right next to her, cupping her chin with her hands. He kissed her softly and Eve closed her eyes, feeling his body pressed against hers.

They slowly broke apart. Eve smiled at Luke dreamily. "Well ... goodnight," she said, then blushed again. _Idiot_, she thought.

"Night," Luke smiled back at her.

It was only when she was climbing into bed that she realised what he had said. _Princess..._

Eve had a lot to think about.

* * *

Now review! 


	6. You!

Story of a Princess Unknown – Chapter 6

_Once again thanks to everybody who reviewed! I really appreciate it as it lets me know that there are people out there who love my story!_

_JustWriter – Oh good! It's a good reason! Well you never can be sure these days what people mean... The end is nowhere in sight – I will make you suffer! Hehe. I want to do a really good job of this as it's my first story and I need to have a good long think in between chapters._

_Pippa – NOOOOO! Not the feedroom! Not sponges! Please no! Anyway not while i'm sick – the doctor said I might have appendicitis. I'm not feeling too good. Went up to see Frankie but I didn't have the energy to brush him. Call me, k?_

_Emma – I KNOW! He's so cute ! Well done for leading everybody trotting!_

_Smittened by Marauders – Hey, didn't you review when I just started this story? Thanks for coming back and reading it – and such nice comments too! Makes me feel loofed._

_Ladygwen – most people I know spell catherine with a c. I think it looks cool! No-one can spell my last name – it's Polish and very long! I do not live in Poland tho!_

_Okay, now for the story. I have some great dialogue for future chapters – I can't WAIT until Eve and Jared meet! The writing is gonna be cool then - I just have to be patient. Okay – one more thing. I'm thinking about making one of the future chapters into a songfic to one of Kelly Clarkson's songs – what do you guys think? Let me know in your reviews, k? Thanks._

Chapter 6

Eve woke slowly in the morning – grateful for a soft bed, she didn't want to get up, just wanted to lie there for a few moments more. Then there was a sharp knock on her door. "Eve! Time to get up!" A voice called.

Eve hurriedly got up and went over to open the door. She let Mandy in. Mandy was already dressed – looking wide awake and ready, unlike Eve, whose long black hair was mussed and tangled and green eyes were still bleary from sleep.

Mandy walked in confidentally, but suddenly and intensely painful look crossed her face.

"What is it, Mandy?" Eve asked the older woman, concerned.

Mandy gave her a watery smile. "It's just – you remind me so much of your mother."

Eve too looked sad for a moment, but then a small, sad smile crept onto her face. "I'm so glad I've met you, Mandy." She impulsively hugged her and felt Mandy start in surprise, then relax and stroke Eve's hair.

She cleared her throat. "Now, I've told Callum that we'll share a tent while we're travelling to the capital. It will only take two days or so – thank goodness. I hate riding horses for hours on end."

"We're ... we're riding horses?" Eve stuttered.

"Have you never ridden before, Eve?" Mandy asked, astonished.

"Well, my ... the lady I served took me out on a pony a few times when I was little, but that was ... a long time ago." Anna had sneaked Eve out of the house a few times and put her on a pony. Those memories were Eve fondest – when Anna was still healthy, could still stand and walk. And when she could still laugh.

"Not to worry, I know of a biggish pony who should take care of you well. You won't want a big horse like the men ride. We have a little stable here where we keep the horses for the group, and we always have a few spares." Mandy's kind words reassured Eve.

"Now, you can't possibly be comfortable riding a horse in skirts so I've got you some breeches and boots to wear instead."

"Thankyou, Mandy. I don't exactly like wearing skirts anyway!"

"I'll leave you to get dressed but make sure you're down to the dining room soon – we'll have breakfast and Callum will tell you and Lucas what your assignments are."

Mandy left and Eve was alone. She shivered slightly – she wasn't sure she wanted to be a spy or do an "assignment" for this group. _Be quiet_, she told herself. _This is the man who is probably responsible for your parents' deaths!_

Eve had barely been able to get to sleep last night. Her thoughts kept her awake – her newfound parents and identity kept running around her head. And when she had slept, she'd had nightmares about a woman screaming her name, a man plunging over a cliff – and Anna dying. Eve had often had nightmares after Anna died – but none as awful as this.

She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs, remembering Mandy's words about being quick. Everyone was already seated when she got to the door and as she was looking for Lucas she heard someone whisper "Women are always late. Trust me – it's a mistake Callum's making letting one like that into OUR band."

Just as Eve was about to turn around and give that person a piece of her mind, she spotted Luke. He was sitting next to the man she vaguely remembered as being called Morgan. Morgan was giving her a death stare and Luke, when he spotted her, shook his head softly with a pleading look on his face.

Eve just stood there, feeling frustrated and humiliated. _So that's how it's going to be_, she thought. _He cares about me when we're alone – but when I might make him look bad, I'm nothing to him._

She didn't have time to dwell on Lucas, though. "Eve! Over here!" She heard Mandy call. She went and sat over by her fairy godmother. "Everything okay, Eve? You look – upset."

"Everything's fine," Eve replied in a tight voice.

They didn't have time to continue talking as Callum started to speak.

"You all know that we're moving to Frell today. I want everyone out of here in fifteen minutes, mounted and ready to go. All of you know your assignments – except for Lucas and the girl. You two – stay behind. Everyone else – get moving."

Eve was sick of these men already - "the girl!" She wasn't going to be treated like that – but she knew she had no choice. If she told Callum what she thought of him, he would probably kill her. So she just gritted her teeth and moved up to stand next to Luke and Callum while everyone else left.

"Lucas, you'll be spying on the King's noble friends with Blake. Ask Morgan to point him out to you – Blake knows you're with him.

Now you, girl, will be at the house of two nobles, Lord Eric and Lady Cythera. These two are our only noble allies in this whole scheme. Rest of them don't like Mordred – but they're too scared to come out. Anyway, the Lord and Lady are pretending to be good friends of Mordred. His son, Prince Jared, comes to stay with them quite often. You will be pretending to be their niece and you will use your ... er ... feminine charms to get close to Jared. We need to know every move of the "Royal family," Callum finished sarcastically.

"Lucas – go choose a horse to be your own while you are with us. You, girl, Mandy has chosen one for you. Now go get ready. And," he said menacingly, "DON'T be late again."

Eve just wanted to hit that stuck up prick who thought she was just a tool he could use. And her .. her feminine charms? _NO WAY! _Eve's mind screamed. _And the Prince who replaced me? Probably a jerk who's worse than Callum. I'm in trouble._

But Eve didn't say any of this aloud. Who knew what Callum would to to her? Instead she turned on her heel and went out, shaking but keeping her anger inside her. Luke tried to take her hand on the way out. She pulled it away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Eve, don't be mad, please! You KNOW it's the right thing to do – we're new here, I've got to keep on the right side of these guys! If I spend too much time with you, they won't accept me!"

Eve's anger towards Lucas relented slightly. She knew that he was having a tough time at the moment, what with losing his family and all.

"I don't know, Luke. I just don't know what to think about you right now."

And with that, she marched off, leaving Luke standing by himself, his mouth open in disbelief.

Eve walked outside. At least it was nice weather for travelling – sunny but not too hot, a cool breeze but not too windy.

"Eve! There you are!" Mandy bustled up to her. "Come and meet your horse – are you all packed?"

Eve showed Mandy her small bag which contained her two dresses and white shifts – and her blanket.

"Oh, Mandy – I forgot to show you something. Do you recognise this?"

Eve drew out the tattered pink blanket, the letters EVE embroidered on the corner.

Mandy stroked the blanket. "Your mother just KNEW she was going to have a baby girl, Eve. And she knew exactly what she was going to call you – Evangeline Lily Sienna. She HATED sewing – but she spent hours making this blanket for you. It was certainly a labour of love – the many times she pricked her fingers! She was so angry – sewing just wasn't for her. But she wanted to try – for you, Eve."

Eve blinked tears away – _enough with the crying already!_ She thought. But now she knew – her treasured blanket was indeed from her mother. Something to remember her by.

Mandy led her along the stalls, passing horses of many different colours – chestnut, bay, black – all being saddled up. She needed to hurry!

"I'll leave you two to get aquainted – do you know how to saddle a horse?"

Eve nodded. At least she remembered something from those years ago!

"Then meet Frankie. I'll leave you now – see you in ten minutes out the front."

Eve smiled when she saw the cute pony she had been assigned – a dun called Frankie. He was a lovely golden colour with black mane, tail, legs, nose and ears. He had and inquisitive, friendly look on his face, as he checked Eve out.

When Frankie found the carrot Eve's pocket he started whuffling and whickering – generally getting quite excited. (_A/N – yes he does this in real life too!_)

"Hey, Frankie, chill! I'll give you the carrot."

Frankie continued nudging Eve and checking the other pockets of her breeches – he just had to make sure she didn't have any more food!

"Well, you're certainly the most friendly pony I've ever met!"

Ten minutes later, Eve was outside, mounted and ready to go. Mandy had had a good talk with Frankie – telling him to behave and take care of Eve. Eve just hoped that she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of all these men who disliked her so much already.

As they rode out of the village, Mandy beside her on a flaxen chestnut gelding called Toi, Eve knew that she was really leaving her old life behind. She was no longer Eve, wench who was pushed around by Colin and Coral. She was Evangeline Lily Sienna, heir to the throne of Kyrria.

That night, after many hours of riding, Eve was sore. Everywhere. Frankie had been good – he had slowed whenever he felt her unbalance and she hadn't embarassed herself. She and Mandy had taken care of the horses and then crawled into their tent, exhausted.

The next day was the same. Eve was glad they only had one night in tents left – she missed her bed! She was becoming very attached to Frankie – hopefully she could take him with her to Lord Eric and Lady Cythera's manor.

Both nights, Mandy had told Eve countless stories about her mother and father. It was fascinating to hear about how Ella had been cursed with obedience and nearly killed Char before breaking the curse. It just about broke Eve's heart to hear of how her mother screamed when she found Eve's cradle empty, and then wasted away. Of how her father's body had never been found.

On the second night, Mandy asked Eve if Callum had asked her about a new name.

"What do you mean?"

"You need a new name when you're spying for us – just for safety, in case you're caught."

"What should my name be? I LIKE my real name!"

"How about – Sienna? Like your middle name?"

"To long – how about just Enna? It's almost like ... like Anna. But different. Me."

Eve's old life was really gone forever.

The next evening they arrived in Frell. Eve looked about her in astonishment – she had never seen so many people in one place at once, let alone so many colours, sights and noises. She moved closer to Mandy and Toi – Frankie was a bit of a wuss, he wanted to hide as much as Eve did!

She was taken to the rebel HQ in Frell where she said goodbye to Luke. He didn't seem to care that she was leaving – he was too busy joking with Blake and Morgan. Then Mandy took her to the manor.

On the ride out there, Eve refused to let herself be scared. This was nothing – compared to the fear of always being whipped and beaten by Colin. She wouldn't let her fear show.

The manor was about ten minutes back into the countryside outside Frell. Eve and Mandy rode down an impressive crescent-shaped driveway to find a huge house – compared to Colin's manor, it was a castle. It was a huge old English house made of brick, vines and plants climbing over it. It looked friendly, at least.

Eve and Mandy dismounted and led the horses up to the stairs. A stable hand appeared.

"I'll take your horses, m'lady," he addressed Mandy, then bowed to them both. He walked off with Frankie and Toi.

_Here goes, _Eve thought. Mandy squeezed her hand to reassure her. Eve smiled at her gratefully.

They walked up the steps to the front door of the grand old house. Mandy knocked on the door.

Almost immediately the was opened by a man who was apparently the butler. Eve stifled a snigger as she saw his ridiculous wig he was wearing.

Mandy spoke first. "We're here to see Lord Eric and Lady Cythera."

The butler bowed. "Please come inside. I shall fetch them for you if you would just wait here." He walked off, into another room.

Eve stared at the huge hallway they were in. It had paintings and portraits hanging all over the walls. These people were definitely rich and important.

A moment later the butler returned with a man and woman – both looked to be in their early thirties.

"So this is the girl. Well, if you are to pretend to be our niece, we must find you some decent clothes straight away – and do something with that DREADFUL hair," the woman sniffed haughtily.

The man smiled, almost apologetically at Eve and Mandy. "Cythera, leave the poor girl alone. She's only just arrived! Allow me to introduce ourselves – I'm Lord Eric, and this is my wife, Lady Cythera. Welcome to our home. I understand that you are ... aquaintances of Callum's?"

"I'm ... Enna," it felt strange to say her new name out loud.

"Welcome, Enna. I'll call a maid to show you to your room – I can see you're exhausted, you need to go to bed."

"I've got to go now, Enna." Mandy spoke softly.

Eve felt her eyes fill with tears. She didn't want Mandy to leave – she had only known her

four days, but she had completely changed Eve's life. She hugged Mandy fiercely, and whispered, "I'll miss you."

Mandy nodded, then was shown out by the butler. Now Eve was all alone.

That night, Eve lay awake in a fourposter bed in a huge room, decorated with tapestries of battles on the walls. Other than that, the room was plain and bare. Eve was lonely – no-one here knew who she really was.

She comforted herself by thinking about going exploring with Frankie the next day. The house was next to a huge forest – there were bound to be some good places to explore there. It would be the first time she had actually had a day to herself, to do whatever she wanted.

With these comforting thoughts, Eve finally fell asleep.

The next day she was woken by a maid knocking on the door. "I've come to help you get dressed, Miss Enna. Lady Cythera's orders.

_Since when do I need help getting dressed? _Eve thought.

She changed her mind when she saw the dress she was expected to wear. She had to wear stockings, shift, corset, two petticoats and then finally the dress! The dress itself was an ugly gold affair with countless bows and lace. Eve stared at in distaste.

Unfortunately, she couldn't just refuse to wear it – everyone but the Lord and Lady had to believe that she was the daughter of the Lord's sister – a noble girl who was used to wearing awful clothes like this. Eve sighed, then relented and allowed the maid to help her dress.

Afterwards, feeling like a ridiculous doll, Eve had to go down and have breakfast with Lord Eric and Lady Cythera. Lord Eric seemed nice enough – but the Lady was unbearable, twittering on about fashion and dresses and how perfectly AWFUL Eve's hair looked, and how she must look good this afternoon as the prince was arriving.

_Wait!_ Eve thought. _Prince Jared is arriving this AFTERNOON? I CANNOT handle all this right now._

Putting her fork down, she spoke softly. "Lord Eric, do you mind if I take my horse into the forest for a while this morning? I just want to have a look around."

"Oh, you really should have a chaperone – the forest is a dangerous place!" Lady Cythera exclaimed.

"Oh, Cythera – she'll be fine. Yes, Enna, you may go," he replied to Eve's pleading look.

It was with relief that Eve mounted Frankie. Actually, it was with TROUBLE that Eve mounted Frankie.

_This damned skirt! _She swore.

Eve practiced trotting around the forest without falling off for a while, then chanced a canter. After picking herself up off the ground, she decided that cantering was not the best idea. Especially in a forest where you could crash into a TREE, of all things!

Frankie stood looking at Eve like she was an idiot. "I think we might just stick to trotting for a while, Frankie." He snorted in agreement.

As Eve remounted Frankie, her skirt's hem caught on the edge of her saddle and tore. She swore again. "I HATE skirts!"

After walking around for a while, Eve and Frankie found a stream. Frankie stopped to have a drink. Eve was so hot in that stupid dress that she could barely think straight.

_No-one's here, _she thought. _If I swim here no one will know._

After quickly looking around to make sure that no-one was there, Eve slowly (painfully!) took of her dress, petticoats and corset, until she just had her thin shift on. She breathed out. "That's so much better."

Then she walked into the stream. It was freezing – just what she needed. She hadn't had a bath since the day after she and Luke had run away. Eve sank into the cool water, floating on her back, her dark hair spread around her.

Jared was riding through the forest at a slow canter on his chestnut mare, Vinny.

_I've just had enough! _He thought. _I'm sick of Father – the way he ignores me and never listens to a thing I say. _

He had desperately needed to get away so had come to see Eric and Cythera earlier than he had planned.

He could still hear the shrieks of the girls chasing him when he had left the palace grounds. "Oooohh – the prince! Catch him!"

Once they had amused him, but now he was sick of them, sick of their shallowness. They only cared about his title and looks.

He was cantering along, feeling sorry for himself when he saw a dun pony tied to a tree up ahead. _What they hell is a horse doing in the middle of the forest by itself?_

_Wait – someone must have left it here! (A/N – CLEVER JARED!) _

He slowed Vinny to a walk, and then slipped off her. He knew she wouldn't run away – so he just left her standing beside the dun pony.

_Don't they know how dangerous it is to tie a horse up so a tree by it's bridle?_

Jared heard splashing water. He crept forward, not wanting to startle the person, whoever it was. Then, he saw her.

A girl of medium height was swimming in the stream. She had black hair which fell to her waist and looked to be about three years younger than Jared.

_Goddess, _Jared thought. _She's so thin! _He could see the girl's ribs.

Then she turned so her back was facing him, splashing water on her face.

He gasped when he saw the long, jagged scars on her back. They looked raw and recent – scars that were so deep and dark they showed through her thin, wet shift. Who would beat a girl so badly – and so often – that she would have scars like that?

Then Jared accidentally stepped on a twig.

Eve's head snapped up. She gasped when she saw a young man with dark brown hair and hazel-green eyes watching her – and the look of peacefulness on her face was replaced by one of fear and panic. She suddenly realised that her wet shift was see through. Eve felt humiliated.

"What do you think you are doing?" She spat.

"Keep your hair on, I'm not doing anything," he replied indignantly.

She didn't wait to listen.

Eve stumbled out of the stream, jumped onto Frankie – and chanced a canter. She wanted to get as far away from this boy as she could. _Stupid! _She thought. _Why did you think it would be private in there?_

Eve found her way back to the manor, and, leaving an astonished stable hand to take care of Frankie, she burst through the door, and ran upstairs to her room. She could hear Cythera shrieking about the racket she made and the water she had dripped onto the ground before she had closed the door to her room. Burying her face in her hands, she stood at the window of her room.

_How could I be so stupid – and humiliate myself so much? _She groaned.

"Enna!" She heard Cythera shriek. "Get changed then come down here SOON!"

Eve hated the woman, but she did as she was told. _I REFUSE to wear two petticoats! _She raged, instead, only putting on her shift and a clean dress – then remembering that she had left the other clothes at the stream. _Great. Even more trouble._

She chose a less ridiculous dress this time – just a plain, simple green dress that matched her eyes. Then she brushed her hair, but didn't bother to plait it. _I don't care what Cythera says about my awful hair._

Then, sighing, she made her way down the staircase. _I wonder what the old bag wants now?_

"Ahh – there you are, Enna. There's someone here I want you to meet." Cythera's sharp voice now dripped with honey, but Eve could sense the menace underneath meant for her.

Eve refused to look at the person, instead she looked at Cythera, who was glaring at her. "Your highness, I would like you to meet my niece, Lady Enna."

_So I'm a lady now, am I? _Eve inwardly smirked. Cythera thought that she was anything BUT a lady. Then she caught on. _Wait a minute – did she say - _

"Enna – this is His Highness Prince Jared."

At that exact moment, Enna looked up, startled, into the familiar, mocking hazel-green eyes of a young man who now had a name.

"You!" Eve gasped!


	7. Enna meets the girls

Story of a Princess Unknown – Chapter 7

_Hey everyone – hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Thanks for reviewing._

_Pippa – When are you reviewing this? At school? Naughty girl! I miss you guys heaps! That chapter was long – ten pages in Word! I'm on a bit of a high right now – drank too much Diet L&P I think! But there's no sugar? _

_Ladygwen – I'm so glad you found my story! You're the first person who always reviews. What do you think of making one of these chapters set to a song – kind of a songfic? I value your opinion – as you think I will rock forever! You're so cool! Are you from Spain? I live in New Zealand. What do you think of Jared? I'm thinking you'll get to know him better in this chapter. Anyway, tell me what you think about those ideas in your next review, k?_

_Emma-J – I just had to email you to ask you to review! Thanks, hope you like this chappie as much as the last one!_

_Odette – YAY a new reviewer! Not hurrying up – gotta have a good think in between chappies to make them good! Sorry! hehe._

_Bananawren – great to see you back – I think you reviewed some of my earlier chapters? Yeah I didn't want to make the relationship perfect. Definitely not a good relationship – you'll see more of luke and eve together soon tho._

_Taintedpromises – grr where are you? You haven't reviewed! I shall throw some sharp objects at you soon! With hard, sharp corners! Like hard-back harry potters!_

_Sorry if I confused anyone – I took out the AN that was chapter 5 and just kinda moved all the chapters back one, then added chapter 6. So yes it was a new chapter. And so is this!_

_Please everyone let me know if it is getting boring or anything and let me know what you think of my writing and characters, especially Eve and Jared._

* * *

Chapter 7

Eve was so shocked that she could barely move. Jared, on the other hand, was fine. He smirked and then bowed, picking up her hand. "Welcome to Frell, Lady Enna. I hope it is to your liking so far?"

Eve had to work hard to stop herself from pulling her hand away with revulsion as he bowed and brushed it with his lips. _So the jerk who was spying on me is the PRINCE! Just figures that my replacement would be horrible._

Then she remembered that the prince had asked her a question. "It's ... it's very nice. I have been ... er ... enjoying my stay so far." If Eve hadn't remembered that she was on a spy mission she would have probably slapped him rather than replying nice and politely. But she had to report to Callum in the city in two days – what could she tell him? _"Oh, I slapped him so now he won't go near me."_

She would be in deep trouble with the rebel group if she didn't treat the prince nicely. Even if he was an arrogant prick, she had to get close to him. _Remember why you're doing this,_ Eve told herself. _You have a responsibility to your parents._

Cythera, too, was aware of what Eve had to do for the rebel group. "Now, I'll leave you two together to get aquainted, shall I? Now, Enna, behave yourself, don't scare the Prince away."

Eve felt herself blush. _Great_, she thought. _Humiliated in front of Prince Jared again. _Cythera had made her sound like a typical noble girl who swooned over the prince. She saw the amused look in the Prince's eyes and her anger returned. What right did he have to laugh at her?

Cythera walked off in a rustle of skirts, after shooting another death glare at Eve, and a charming smile at Jared. _Sucker_, Eve thought scathingly. _She'll probably hide around the corner and eavesdrop._

"It's very nice to meet you, Lady Enna. I believe I might have something of yours?"

With a smile that was irritatingly charming, he handed her a fold of material that was familiar. _One of my petticoats! _Eve thought in horror. _No! I will not blush again!_

Jared was good at hiding his shock. This thin, beaten girl was a NOBLE? And related to Cythera and Eric, of all people? But he could sense the hostility radiating from her and decided that she wouldn't be impressed if her confronted her. Instead he would have a bit of fun ... annoying her. The prince could see her trying to keep control herself as he handed her the petticoat.

"Why, thankyou, your highness."

"Oh, please, call me Jared."

"All right then, _Jared."_

"That's better." He smiled at her.

_Jerk. I'll get him back for this._

"Why don't we go for a ride, Lady Enna? We could get to know eachother, I'll show you around here."

_At least I won't have to talk to him all the time while we're riding._

"Oh, please, call me Enna," Eve replied, mocking him. "And yes, that sounds ... er ... lovely." She wasn't used to having to speak in this formal way.

As soon as they were outside where Cythera couldn't hear them, Eve hissed at him, "Don't think I've forgotten – I'll get you back for that."

"I wasn't _trying _to do anything," Jared protested.

"I don't care!" Eve repled. _"Jerk," _she whispered under her breath.

Jared heard her. He turned around, flashing her his charming smile again.

Eve gritted her teeth. She couldn't wait to just get on Frankie where she wouldn't have to be right next to him.

* * *

They walked around to the stable to get Vinny and Frankie. "Sorry about before, boy," Eve whispered to Frankie. "I was .. preoccupied. Can you do me a favour? Bite him – if you get a chance." Althought she doubted he would – Frankie seemed to have gotten rather attached to Vinny, Jared's mare.

"Nice little fellow you've got there. Have you had him long?" Jared had felt hurt when she'd called him a jerk. _Maybe I'm being a bit hard on her. But she's not treating me great either! I'll be a bit more friendly._

Eve ignored his question. She led Frankie over to the mounting block. _At least I can get on properly this time! _She didn't want to embarrass herself yet again in front of Jared.

They set off walking down the driveway. "I'll take you down to the nearest village. There's a good market there."

Eve didn't reply. Jared sighed. He was actually _trying _be friendly now. She couldn't just ignore him!

"Are you just going to ignore me all the way to the village?"

"Give me a good reason not to."

"Because ... because I'm the prince!"

Eve snickered. Jared felt like an idiot. "Do you know how conceited that sounded?" Eve asked him.

"Well, at least I got a response out of you!"

They had neared the village by now. Both Eve and Jared dismounted the horses. "I know a place where we can tie them up."

Jared led Eve over to a fence with some twine on it, then he led the way and they strolled through the village. Eve had to admit, the market was pretty cool – there were so many stalls with different goods to sell.

Suddenly, Jared gave a muffled yelp. He grabbed Eve's hand.

"WHAT do you think ..." she exclaimed angrily, before being interrupted.

"Hide me!" He gasped. But it was too late.

Squeals and shrieks rang through the air. "OH MY GOSH! It's HIM! Oh JARED! Look, girls! The prince!"

Eve could have laughed at the look of horror on the prince's face.

"They follow me around EVERYWHERE! Just, I don't know, pretend that you're with me, Eve! Then maybe they'll go away!"

"WHAT? NO WAY! I am NOT walking down the street holding YOUR hand like some sort of ... lovestruck noble girl!"

Then she saw the look of pleading on Jared's face. _He really is scared that they'll mob him! _Eve almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Fine – but you hve to do something for me in return."

"ANYTHING! Okay, just hold my hand, and kind of, giggle and laugh, you know, like girls do."

"I DO NOT giggle!"

"Just play along! Please!"

Eve forced a smile onto her face as Jared put his arm around her waist. She felt like an idiot. Meanwhile, the girls were coming closer ...

One girl stood out in particular. She had platinum blonde hair hair and large blue eyes.

"Why HELLO there Jared! Haven't seen you for AGES!" Then she noticed Eve and her eyes narrowed. A sneer replaced the sugary smile on her face. "And who's your little FRIEND, Jared? Surely you'll introduce us!"

"Er ... Enna, this is Lady Alexandra. Her mother and father and very good friends of ours. Alexandra, this is Lady Enna, niece of Lord Eric and Lady Cythera."

"I believe your aunt and uncle do not have as much land as us? You should come see OUR manor sometime, Lady Enna. Here, why don't we leave Jared and I'll show you one of the best places to get LOVELY fabrics here at the markets?"

Eve couldn't believe this girl. _I wish I could tell her who I REALLY am! And now she's trying to be all friendly!_

"Oh, um, that would be LOVELY, Lady Alexandra," Eve replied, mocking the girl's way of emphasising words. She got a death glare in return – very like Cythera's, in fact.

Alexandra's friends all stood eyeing Jared, twittering and giggling in the background. Jared shot Eve another pleading glance. _PLEASE don't leave me, _he thought.

_Ha, _Eve thought. _I can get him back for spying on me – I can't refuse Alexandra now, so I'll have to leave him!_

"I'll meet you back here in 5 minutes, okay Jared?"

"Er ... okay," he managed to croak out, a look of pure terror on his face, looking at Alexandra's friends smiling coyly at him and giggling. Then, as Alexandra and Eve walked off, they descended on him. _Almost like a pack of vultures, _Eve observed.

"So, Lady Enna, are you enjoying your stay in Frell?"

"It's .. okay so far, Lady Alexandra. Can I call you Alex?"

"NO! Just remember who's family is most definitely richer here. Don't address me as anything other than LADY ALEXANDRA."

Eve was taken aback. _What the hell is with this girl? She definitely needs to get a grip!_

"Now, enough with the idle chit-chat here. I have something important to say to you." She grabbed Eve's arm, holding her tightly after making sure they were out of sight of Jared.

Her voice had turned from nasty to malicious and threatening. "I saw you before ... cosying up to Jared. Keep away from him. He's MINE! I'm richer, prettier, and alltogether much better than you. I don't know what he sees in you, but you'd better watch your step."

"I wasn't making any moves on him, for your information, Lady Alexandra. And now I suggest we get back to your friends, they'll be wondering where we are."

They walked back to the girls and Jared, Alexandra still shooting Eve evil looks, thinking she couldn't see them. _Why does she even think that I LIKE Jared_? Eve thought.

"Oh, Enna, you're back!" Jared exclaimed when he saw them. _Thank God!_ He thought.

Alexandra cleared her throat. "Ah, yes, Lady Alexandra, how are you?" Jared said hurriedly.

"Very well, Jared, and looking forward to the ball where we, announce our, well, you know."

Jared turned bright pink and shot a quick glance at Eve. _I wonder what she means? _Eve wondered.

"Well, it was very nice to see you, Lady Alexandra, but Lady Enna and I had better be heading back now."

"Goodbye, Jared, Lady Enna. And, Enna, just in case you were wondering – he's much too good for you, so don't even try." And with that, Lady Alexandra walked away with a malicious smile on her face, he gang of faithful maidens shooting snide glances at Eve and whispering as they followed.

Eve blushed again and felt tears come to her eyes. She hurriedly tried to blink them away without Jared noticing. _It's one thing for her to tell me I'm not good enough for Jared in private, but in front of everyone else is another thing._

Suddenly she felt Jared grasp her chin and force her to look up into his eyes. They were a mix of brown and green – and at that moment Eve felt like he was staring into her very soul. She stared at him, transfixed, for a moment, then pulled herself away.

"Enna? What's wrong?"

"You mean you didn't hear her?" Eve asked bitterly.

"Oh, don't worry about Alexandra. She's just ... a typical noble girl from around here. She didn't mean anything by it."

"I'm sure she didn't," Eve replied. _But why do I care so much anyway? _"Let's just go."

They walked back over to Frankie and Vinny. Jared offered to help Eve mount but she ignored him.

* * *

"You're ... different. From what I expected." Jared said to Eve as they walked back to the manor on the horses.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She angrily replied. "So different that I'm not good enough to be seen with you?"

"Enna – I didn't mean it that way! I meant that you're different from the other noble girls in a good way. You don't laugh and giggle around me all the time, you don't talk about fashion and you don't scream every time you see something remotely frightening."

"Well, Jared, where I come from, I wouldn't have lasted long if I screamed and giggled all the time."

"Really? Tell me about your home, then. Tell me about your friends."

A spasm of fear passed across Eve's face, Jared noted in surprise.

"My friends? There's no-one." She fleetingly thought of Lucas. _No. I have to work things out with him. _"No-one."

_There's something about her that's not quite right, _Jared thought. _Like those scars on her back. How she's so thin, like she's been starved. Like the way she looked so scared when she saw me watching her. And how she was scared now when I asked about her home._

"Enna – about when I saw you ... before. I didn't -"

"Race you to the manor!" Eve suddenly shouted. She kicked Frankie to a canter, nearly falling off in the process. Jared couldn't help laughing, but he did notice that she was trying to avoid his questions.

* * *

They reached the manor, Eve winning by a few lengths. She knew, however, that Jared had slowed Vinny down to let her win. "You didn't have to do that, you know," she laughed. Eve's eyes sparkled, and at that moment Jared noticed how beautiful she really was, her black hair flying from the wind. _Stop it! _He told himself. _You're betrothed to Alexandra!_

Eve noticed his silence. "What?" She asked.

"You actually laughed and it wasn't because I made a fool of myself!"

She scowled at him. "What makes you think you're the only one who can make me laugh?"

"Enna, thanks for helping me today. It was great seeing Lady Alexandra so annoyed."

Eve smiled. "It was, wasn't it? Sorry if it didn't work that well. But what do I get it return?"

"I know. I'll show you around the palace tomorrow. Does that sound alright?"

_I'll get to see the place where I was born! Where my mother and father lived! And, _she thought with a feeling of dread, _I can report to Callum at the same time. _

Jared saw a look of sadness flit across Eve's face, then she smiled again. "Thankyou, Jared. That would be wonderful."

"I'll come and find you, earlyish tomorrow morning." Then he picked up her hand. "Farewell, Lady Enna." Then he kissed her hand.

"Until tomorrow, Your Highness," Eve whispered.

"Jared," he reminded her.

"Jared."

Then he got back onto Vinny, and rode down the driveway.

Eve could still feel the spot where he had kissed her hand. _Stop it! _She told herself. _What about Luke?_

Another part of her mind replied, _At least Jared acknowledges that you're alive. Maybe he's not as bad as I first thought._

Eve walked up the steps and into the manor. Lady Cythera was waiting for her.

"Well, girl? What did you do?"

"Just went down to the market and met some of Jared's ... er, friends."

"I hope you made a good impression – you could blight my family's name if you didn't!"

_Is that all this woman cares about? Her family name?_

"I think I made a good impression. He's invited me ot come to the palace with him tomorrow."

"Well – you'd better be on your best behaviour. And you should wear that LOVELY gold dress that you had on this morning."

"Oh ... Um, Lady Cythera, there's something I forgot to tell you about that dress ..."

* * *

Uh oh! Eve's in trouble! Okay, now review! Next chapter – Eve goes to the palace where she was born, gets an invitation to a ball and reports to Callum! Will she get to see Luke? Will he make up with her? What's with Jared and Alexandra? Tune in for more in a couple of days – provided that you hit the little purple button down there on my left!

Free Diet L&P for all those who review! In case you don't know that's a New Zealand soft drink called Lemon and Paeroa. Yummy! Luv Amy and Vinny, Roxy, and Frankie.


	8. Boy trouble

Story of a Princess Unknown – Chapter 8

_Thankyou once again my loyal reviewers. New people – I'm so glad to know that new people are reading my story! I love any sort of review, so please review whoever you are._

_MysticMist – well it is sort of turning into a love square, if you add Alexandra into the mix! Who ends up with who is my decision – hehe! Umm I just wanted to make Cythera awful and Eric nice – we don't see a lot of him as he, I don't know, works a lot or something!_

_babyblueangel – Sorry for confusing you! It is so damned HARD having Luke etc call her one name, and having Jared, Cythera etc calling her another! Anything that's wrong is my fault – just a typo. Sorry bout that! Yes I live in NZ. We have hobbits and orcs running around all over the place. Yes, really. No, really!_

_I'm just kidding. Although my little bro is kinda short with huge hairy feet..._

_You should so come to NZ – it is really cool apart from no-one really famous comes here that much – well no-one that i get to see! I have no money to go to good concerts and stuff – I have a horse who costs too much!_

_ladygwen – I wanted to play the cello for a while, but I play the piano instead. I rock forever? Really? Thankyou._

_Emma-J – yeah i did email u! Just to let you know the chapter was up. I only have 4 reviews for the last chapter. :( I may get Eve to slap Alexandra for you!_

_Now – people who haven't reviews – no L&P for you! Pippa! Emma! Taintedpromises! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE! Pippa and Emma I will tell you at school! C ya then._

* * *

Eve stayed up late that night, thinking. She didn't know how she felt about Jared. He seemed ... nice enough, but he was the prince who had replaced her, for god's sake! _How could I even like him, after all he's done to our family? _

Whenever she thought of Mordred, Jared's father, she felt a burning hatred. Even though she had never met the man, she was sure he was responsible for the deaths of her parents, and for the deaths of Luke's. _He never paid any attention to us down in the south, _she thought bitterly. _Even though so many were dying of starvation and sickness, he NEVER once gave us medicine or help. _

With the thought that she would do her job well and find out as much as she could the next day, Eve fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up the next day, again to the knocking of the maid who came to dress her. This time she refused point-blank to have the corset and both petticoats on, just one petticoat, a shift and a simple dark blue gown. The maid braided her hair back off her face. _I wonder what Jared will think? _Eve wondered. Then she mentally slapped herself. _Stop it! _

Breakfast was, er ... fun, as usual. Lady Cythera twittered on about the latest fashions and how she absolutely MUST get a new dress made of a wonderful new fabric. Eve caught Lord Eric rolling his eyes when he thought no-one was looking. _Poor guy, _she thought.

Then she heard the doorbell ringing. _He's here!_

She said farewell to Cythera and Eric, then ran, in a very unladylike way, she heard Cythera mutter, to the door. Outside she found Jared sitting on Vinny and Frankie beside them.

"Good morning, Enna. You look lovely." She blushed. "Looking forward to today?"

"Very much, your highness."

"_Jared, _how many times do I have to tell you?" He teased her.

Eve refused to look him in the face.

They set off at a trot, Frankie eagerly following Vinny.

When they arrived at the palace, Jared quickly hopped off Vinny, then helped Eve off Frankie. He didn't let go of her waist when he put her on the ground, but gently turned her to look into his face.

"Enna ..." he said softly, but Eve pulled away. Jared shook his head. _I just want to apologize! Why is she so skittish?_

_What was he trying to do? _Eve's mind raced. _I can't handle this. My feelings about him so are so conflicting. The Prince who replaced me, the son of the man who replaced my parents, a boy who could be my friend? Who is he?_

Jared cleared his throat. "Anyway, we should go but the horses in the stables, then I'll show you around."

He showed Eve to the huge stables, where they gave Frankie and Vinny to stablehands who would take care of them.

Then they walked up the long flight of steps into the castle's huge main entry hall. Jared showed her around all of the castle, including the kitchens, the rooms where the king met with his advisers – and the gallery dedicated to past rulers. Though it was now unkempt and dusty, there were portraits there of all the rulers of Kyrria, reaching back about five hundred years.

Jared stopped at a picture of a dark haired woman with blue eyes, and a brown haired man with green eyes. They were smiling at eachother. _They look so in love, _Eve thought.

"This is a portrait of the last rulers, King Char and Queen Ella."

Eve suddenly felt like she couldn't breath. _My parents. Mum and Dad. _It was the first time she had ever seen a picture of the two. She could definitely see the resemblance between herself and her parents. Without Eve knowing, silent tears began coursing down her face. It was at that moment that she realised that she hadn't even begun to deal with the pain of finding out who her parents were. With all the distractions of running away, dealing with Luke and Jared, she hadn't had time to think about it properly.

Jared noticed that she was crying. _Did I do something to upset her? _"Enna? What's wrong? I didn't think that you'd be so affected by a painting!" He tried to joke. She glared at him and angrily swiped her tears away. _Oops. Wrong move_, Jared thought regretfully.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" _Just when I think he's nice, he has to go and prove he's a jerk all over again._

"I'm sorry," Jared said quietly. She ignored him, and moved to look at the next painting. They spent the next few minutes in an uncomfortable silence. Then Jared spoke.

"Enna, there's a ball tomorrow night, being held here. I wondered if ... if you'd like to come?"

"You mean you wouldn't be embarrassed being seen with me in public? Even though I'm not good enough for you?"

"I never said that. It was Alexandra, remember? And no, I would love it if you came."

"Alright. I'll be there." They had come to the end of the tour of the castle.

"I've got a ... friend I'd like to visit in town. You don't need to come," she said quickly. "I can find my own way back to my aunt and uncle's house."

"Are you sure?" Jared asked worriedly. "I can show you to where they live, then meet you afterwards and take you home. I don't think that a young woman like you should be riding home by herself."

Eve's eyes flashed. "I am perfectly capable of finding my own way home!"

"I know, but you never know who will be out there, and since you're new around here ..."

Eve relented. "All right."

"Leave Frankie here – you can't leave him by himself in the city."

"Well how am I supposed to get there?" Eve retorted.

"We can both ride Vinny." Eve blushed at the thought.

"What? Scared to be too close to me?" Jared jeered.

"No!" Eve hurriedly replied. _Scared to be close to me ... _Who else had said that to her? Eve's heart gave a twinge of pain. _Luke. I need to sort things out with him._

Jared helped her up onto Vinny, then settled himself behind her. His arms came loosely around her waist and Eve felt herself tense up. _What is with me? I DON'T like him. He is a jerk._

"Relax, would you, Enna? I'm not going to hurt you!"

* * *

Eve stopped Jared a few houses away from the Rebels HQ.

"I can find my way from here." Her eyes dared him to object.

"Alright. I'll meet you back here in an hour. Farewell." He rode off into the crowd. For a second, Eve wanted to call him back, wanted the reassurance of Jared's calm presence as she reported to Callum – but then she kicked herself. _He's the PRINCE! The one you're plotting AGAINST!_

She walked over to HQ and, after checking that no-one was watching, slipped inside the door. Turning to close the door, she let herself relax, and let out a sigh of relief. A sudden movement made her jump and turn around.

Lucas was lounging against the wall on the other side of the hallway. "Did I frighten you, Eve?"

"N-no," she stammered. "Luke, look. We really need to sort things out ..."

"I don't have time right now, Eve. Besides," he said with a look of bitterness on his face. "I saw you cosying up to the prince out there. Don't pretend you didn't like it," he added.

"Luke – he's just an ASSIGNMENT! He's nothing -"

"I don't have time to listen to your excuses right now. Bye." And with that, Lucas opened the door and stepped outside, leaving Eve shaking and near to tears for the second time that day.

_How can he think that I like Jared? He REPLACED me, for god's sake!_

"You're here! Finally!" A voice startled Eve out of her thoughts. She turned to see Callum.

"Come through here and give me your report."

Eve told him all she had learned from Jared, including details about the castle. And about her invitation to the ball.

"Ball, eh? Well, we have a few of our other spies going to the ball as servants and such for the noble's they've been secretly placed with. Lucas, Morgan, Blake, and a few others. But you ... you'll be there as part of the nobility ..."

He suddenly leaned forward, thrusting his face close to Eve's. She tried not to retch at his repulsive breath. "You, girl, don't give ANY sign that you know ANY of our other agents! And you'd better keep spying well – you don't pull your weight, you're out."

"I know." Eve muttered resentfully. She would have SO loved to yell and scream at this man. Unfortunately, yelling and screaming at Callum would probably get her killed.

"Go! And remember what I said!"

Eve left the room to Callum muttering to himself, "Hmm, ball, an alliance between the Prince's family and Alexandra of Greenhedge?"

_Doesn't he know that the first sign of madness is talking to yourself? _Eve smirked inwardly at her thought.

* * *

Eve stepped outside and made her way back to where she was going to meet Jared. He came after a few minutes, riding Vinny and leading Frankie. She got up onto Vinny after thanking him for coming to meet her. Eve couldn't help feeling a bit of resentment towards Jared – he was part of the reason her relationship with Luke wasn't going well.

"Did you have a good time at your friend's?" Jared asked politely.

"It was ... alright." Eve shivered as she remembered Luke's angry, hurt words.

"Are you alright?" Jared asked, his eyes betraying his concern. "You seem a bit – shaken."

"I'm fine," she smiled at Jared, trying to reassure him.

Unknown to Prince and Lady, a figure was watching them from the shadows of an alleyway. He scowled when he saw Eve smile at Jared. "I'll get them both back for this ..." he muttered resentfully.

When Eve got back to the manor, Jared invited her to come down to the village again for the remainder of the day. Eve really wanted to just go up to her room and be by herself for a while, but she forced a smile.

"Of course. I just need to go get changed out of this dress. You're welcome to come in and wait in my room while I'm getting changed."

He nodded, and they gave the horses to a stablehand to hold.

"Enna? Are you back?"

"I'm going out with Jared in a minute, I just need to change my dress." Eve replied to Lady Cythera.

"Just don't lose any dresses this time!"

Eve blushed and made the mistake of looking into Jared's face. His eyes twinkled with silent laughter, and she blushed again.

When they reached her room, she left Jared to explore while she got changed in the dressing room. He wandered about the room.

Eve quickly got changed into a loose green dress with just a shift underneath. Even the petticoats were too much!

When she came out, Jared was doing something stupid. Very, very stupid. He was holding her blanket – the one thing she had left of her mother. Eve took one look at him and went dangerously quiet.

He smiled mockingly. "Does little Enna still sleep with her blankie?"

"Give it BACK!" She screamed.

Instead, Jared held it out of her reach and ran out the doorway. Eve followed him, still screaming.

"You JERK! Give it BACK to me or I'll ..."

"What?" He called back to her. "Beat me up?"

"Yes! I will, you arrogant jerk!"

Then Jared tripped and went flying, halfway down the stairs. Eve nearly tripped on top of him, but recovered in time. She bent down and snatched her blanket from Jared.

"You are a horrible, stupid IDIOT! And I NEVER want to see you again!" And, still shaking with anger, Eve stormed back to her room.

"Enna! I didn't mean it – I didn't know it meant that much to you! I – I'm sorry! Enna?"

But common sense told Jared not to follow her – he had witnessed enough of "Enna's" temper to know he would get blasted if he walked in there right now.

So instead, he picked himself up, and sheepishly went out the front door. Then he got onto Vinny, and galloped off down the driveway.

* * *

Eve was lying on her bed, tears streaming down her face. It had all been too much – seeing her parents, seeing Luke, then Jared taking her most treasured possession. She heard him gallop away.

_Maybe I was too harsh on him? _Eve thought. Then, _NO! I HATE HIM! I can't believe I ever thought he was decent. I NEVER want to see him again._

* * *

Oooh – I bet no-one's liking Jared after that one! Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter is gonna be great for me to write – will Eve go to the ball or not? And what about Lucas?

Review please!


	9. Revelations

Story of A Princess Unknown – Chapter 9 - Revelations

_DISCLAIMER - nothing in this is mine except for my characters. All belongs to Gail Carson Levine. And a bit to Cate Tiernan. I know this chapter is short, but I already have the next one written - I'm just going to post them about a day apart. If you guys review quick and beg me I'll be fast! I feel that the next two chapters are some of the best I've written - please tell me if you like!_

_Jeepers I have so many reviews for this chapter! Thanks guys! Sorry I haven't gotten round to getting you Diet L&P yet. Ahem. Anyway - _

_Emma-J Riddle – I will try and get Eve to slap Alexandra. Hope you like this chapter._

_Smittened By Marauders – I don't know what the hell is with Luke, he just seems to come across like a jerk doesn't he? I wasn't intending him to turn out so mean, but my characters have started taking on a life of their own._

_Lady gwen – Yes I love playiing piano I HATE exams and concerts! Have you heard of a NZ singer called Brooke Fraser? She plays the piano and I'm trying to learn some of her songs at the moment – her songs are absolutely beautiful and she is only about 18! I guarantee you will love her. Check her out on Amazon on something!_

_alphamelodygirl – yes Luke is evil isn't he? Find out more in this chapter!_

_Odette – Yes I read the stories here heaps too! I am getting a little bit bored with this story but I will continue for you guy's sakes. I'm thinking about just doing a story with no outline, making it up as I go. I'm such an organised person I hate doing stuff like that but I will give it a go!_

_Emma – poor luke? You really think so?_

_Pippa – if you come to my house you can have some L&P!_

_Bananawren – yes she did act a bit childish but, as you said – she had a tough day!_

_Justwriter – yes read and reviewed it! Creepy concept – although I think that does happen in some countries!_

_lexi - Amy trembles don't shake fists! I will do ball scene, just read the chapter - soon I promise!_

_Sorry I have run out of Diet L&P but you can have a hug if you review! BTW sorry if i confuse anyone by calling Eve the wrong name – it's annoying but it's hard for me to remember! Another BTW - I am listening to Jesse McCartney's CD at the moment. I think that "Take Your Sweet Time" is perfect for how Jared is in this chapter! Oh and while I'm at it, "Because You Live" as well!_

_

* * *

IMPORTANT – THE BALL IS NOW GOING TO BE TWO DAYS LATER. SO, IN THIS CHAPTER THE BALL IS THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW._

* * *

Eve woke in the morning, remembering her embarrassing outburst towards Jared the day before. She shouldn't have acted so childish – Jared didn't know how special her blanket was. _I'll go and apologise to him tonight._

Then she remembered another person she needed to talk to. _Luke. _Today had to be the day. She was scared, knowing that she was going to hurt someone she maybe even loved. _But it's the right thing to do. I can't handle everything at the moment._

After another boring breakfast with Lady Cythera wittering on about Eve's lack of dress sense (she hadn't bothered wearing the corset again), Eve went outside, got Frankie, and trotted down the driveway.

As she was cantering down the road towards the city, she heard a carriage coming up behind her. As Eve politely pulled to the side, she saw the carriage deliberately change it's course. As it went by, she was splattered with mud. As she just sat there on Frankie, shaking with anger, she saw a familiar face through the window. _It figures. Alexandra. _The girl waved to Eve gaily as she went by. _I just can't WAIT until I get a chance to ... slap her or something!_

* * *

As Eve came to the buildings of the city, she had to force herself to carry on. She needed a lot of courage to do what she was going to do. She decided to go to the stable at the palace first to apologise to Jared. As she handed Frankie to one of the grooms with a smile and a thankyou, she saw a familiar person with greeny-hazel eyes making his way towards her.

_God, I feel like such an idiot. Jared was thinking. I WAS a jerk yesterday. I've got to apologise. _

Eve walked towards Jared. As she neared him, she tripped over a rut in the ground. Jared quickly moved forward to catch her. As his arms folded around her, his eyes twinkled with that look of amusement she knew so well. Eve felt her cheeks flame. But instead of feeling angry, she felt like she wanted to ... _STOP IT! _She told herself.

As Jared gently set her upright, she looked down at the ground. "Jared – I came here today to ... apologise to you. I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have over-reacted like that. Can you forgive me?"

"I'm sorry too, Enna. I can be a bit of a jerk sometimes. I ... should have known not to annoy YOU of all people! Don't worry about it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He thought she was going to yell at him again, but was surprised when she just laughed. _She doesn't smile that often, _Jared thought. _But when she does ... STOP IT! I'm betrothed! I can't think like this ..._

"I'd better go now, Jared. I'm just going to – look around the city a bit. Then I was wondering if you'd like to come back to the manor with me? We could have another race on Frankie and Vinny – and I'll win PROPERLY this time!"

"Okay, I'll meet you back here in an hour. Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself in the city?"

"I'll be fine!" She answered quickly. Too quickly. _I wish she would trust me. What's she hiding?_

Eve felt bad, lying to Jared about where she was going. _I'd love to be able to just trust him, no secrets. _But he was the king's son – she couldn't do that.

She set off to the Rebel's HQ.

* * *

After checking that no-one was watching, Eve crossed the street and slipped inside the door. There was no-one waiting to give her a fright, thank god. Eve knew that Mandy was away for a few days, back in the south, gathering more people. _I really could have used her right now. She's the only one who I can completely trust, _she thought wistfully.

Eve went along the corridor to the room where she had been with Callum the day before. Her heart gave a jolt as she saw Luke's familiar blonde head in there. He was playing cards with Blake and Morgan. She walked timidly over to them. She didn't know these men – she couldn't tell what they might do to her.

"What do you want, girl?" Blake spoke to her harshly.

"Can I ... just have a word with Luke? Alone?"

Luke abruptly got up and gestured to the door. Eve followed him into another room. As soon as they were alone, Luke turned to her and tried to grab her around the waist.

"Luke, please, not now. I need to talk to you."

Looking hurt, Luke stood back and faced her. He so desperately wanted to hurt her by saying something cutting – but Eve was the only link to his past, he didn't want to lose her friendship for too long. He HAD to get her back for being so friendly with the prince – but he needed time to think about what he would do.

Eve took a while to start speaking. This was so hard. She was sure she still loved him, even though he treated her badly sometimes, he wasn't that bad, was he? Surely Luke would understand.

"Luke ... this is really hard for me to say .. but I think we need to take a break for a while."

"What do you mean, 'a break'?"

"Just ... take a bit of time out for a while. I need to .. sort my life out." God this was hard. She didn't want to hurt him.

Luke was shocked. He hadn't expected anything like this. He forgot his plans of revenge, and thought about how unfeeling Eve was being.

"But ... Eve – I thought you loved me! What about US?"

"There just .. can't be an us for a while," Eve replied softly. "I thought I knew who I was. Now I've found out I have – I HAD parents, I'm the rightful heir to the throne – and I have to spend time with the prince who replaced me!"

"Oh, I get it. You're swooning over Jared like a lovesick noble girl," Luke sneered.

"Luke! You know that's not true! I'm just so ... messed up right now! Can't you see? I need you to be there for me!" Her voice broke with pain.

"Why don't you just get Prince Jared to be 'there for you' instead?" He replied scathingly, then turned and stormed out the door. He felt a twinge of regret, remembering Eve's anguished, pain filled eyes. But he was too angry to care.

Eve stared after him, desperately trying to think of something mean to say in reply. But she couldn't. _I won't cry, I won't cry._

Trying to stay composed, she walked out of the building and back to the Royal Stables in a state of shock. She hadn't expected Luke to be that – upset about it. He hadn't exactly been acting as if he wanted to spend time with her lately.

* * *

Jared saw her coming. Something about the way she wasn't looking where she was going, as though she had retreated deep within herself, made him think that something was wrong. She looked up and smiled when she saw him, though.

"Enna - something's wrong. I can tell. Please - trust me. Tell me," he pleaded.

The look she gave him was sad and regretful, but then changed. It was as if a shutter had fallen across her face, and a smile replaced the sad expression. "What do you mean? I'm fine!"

That couldn't be further from the truth. _But I can't tell Jared. I can't. But it's good to know that someone's worried about me. _

Jared sighed. How could he get her to trust him? Then an idea came into his head. _It's risky - if my father ever found out! But it would get Enna's trust in me. _

He helped Eve get up onto Frankie. A tingle of electricity went through them as their hands brushed. Eve turned her face towards him in surprise, then smiled. They didn't know it, but both were filled with the same sense of longing that they had felt earlier. But both knew that it could not be.

They set off back to the manor.

* * *

When they were halfway back, Eve decided that it was time for their race. "And NO letting me win, just because I'm a girl, alright, Jared?"

"Alright … but don't get sulky when I win!"

"YOU are the most arrogant prick that I have EVER met!"

Yesterday this remark would have hurt Jared, but today Eve said it with a teasing smile and he smiled too.

She nudged Frankie into a canter. Thankfully, having been riding for a while now - she didn't fall off!

Jared was taken by surprise. "No fair! You CHEATED!"

He clicked to Vinny and she quickly followed Frankie. She wasn't going to let a puny gelding beat her!

* * *

Five minutes later, Vinny had kept her promise and Frankie pulled up a few metres after Vinny.

"I WILL win next time!"

"Yeah, sure." Jared dismissed her statement with a wave of his hand. "Can we go fo a ride in the forest now?"

Eve didn't want to be left by herself to brood on what had happened with Luke, so she readily agreed. It was cool and peaceful in the forest, and the two horses and humans walked along in companionable silence. When they came to a familiar spot, Jared gestured to Eve to dismount.

Eve turned red. AGAIN. _I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!  
_

_She's cute when she blushes, Jared noted._

"Remember this place?" He asked teasingly. They both sat down on the grass by the familiar stream.

Eve nodded, looking at the ground.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Enna. I just happened to be here by accident."

"I know. I think … I think I knew that from the beginning. I was just - having a hard time that day, and I needed someone to blame it on. In fact, while I'm at it - you have no idea how hard this is for me - I apologise for how I've been acting the whole time you've been here." Eve HATED apologising.

"I haven't exactly been that nice either," Jared replied softly. "As you said - I can be a jerk sometimes."

They sat in silence again, just staring at the stream. Eve replayed the scene in her mind of the day Jared had seen her swimming. _I remember the surprised look on his face. It WAS an accident after all. _

Jared was thinking about what he wanted Enna to do with him. It was big magic - but he wanted, _needed _her to trust him. He hesitated - then spoke.

"Enna - I need you to trust me. I know you're scared, and you don't think you know me well enough - but I need to know who you are. I know a way of doing this that means you can see the same about me."

Eve looked down at the ground. "I guess I wasn't very convincing. I want to trust you, Jared. But - I'm not sure I can put everything into words."

"You don't have to. When I was a bit younger, a strong mage named Morgan came to Kyrria. My father hated her, as she was such a powerful witch, but he was obliged to be nice to her. I admired her - and she taught me a secret. I'm not a fairy - I don't have magic blood in me - but she gave me her knowledge of how to do this. Enna - I can see inside your head, and you can see inside mine. If you want to, we can see all each other's secrets and memories. But only if you want to."

And at that moment, Eve forgot who Jared was. She forgot that she was a spy, that he was the son of the King who she hated. She even forgot about Lucas. She knew that she wanted to do this thing with him - her secret was too much for her.

"I'll do it." Eve spoke bravely, but Jared could detect a tremor of fear in her voice.

He took her hands, reassuring her. "I'll take care of you, Enna. I won't let anything happen to you."

Like it? Don't? Sorry if it's short - but the next chapter will be up within 2 days. IF you review! Taintedpromises - you should recognise Morgan! HEY i just had a GREAT idea - this story crossed over with Sweep for my sequel! MAYBE!


	10. A Friend

Story of a Princess Unknown - Chapter 10 - A Friend

_Hi Everybody_

_As promised, here is chapter 10. I know it's short, but it's really only the second half of chapter 9 - I just separated it cause it was too long! I hope you like it - it was really fun to write! Quite sad though. To all who don't like Jared - I hope you will after this chapter._

_Pippa - yeah I'm glad she did too! But Eve was sad. Luke is mean in this chapter. Hope you had fun at the dance - I'll chat to you today. Please can you txt Emma and tell her to REVIEW? ( I have some Diet L&P …)_

_Kat - Hey! A new person to review! Yay! I'm glad you liked it - sorry about the cliffy!_

_Just Writer - NO WAY! This is one of the BEST parts of the story!_

_Breathless74 - Hey I just looked on your profile and you have a horse! YAY! I have a pony! Pippa who shares this account has two ponies! YAY! You do eventing? I want to get into that when I've had my pony for a bit longer! I'm glad you liked the sharing secrets idea._

_One girl - Yay! Another new person! Thanks for reviewing - you're not SUPPOSED to like Luke! He's the baddy!_

_Emma-J Riddle - YAY! You're back! Yes I've got the thought in Eve's head … hehe!_

_Lady Gwen - How did you listen to Brooke? On Amazon or do you have the CD? My auntie used to baby sit her when she was little! Thanks for the cool music ideas. I'm doing grade 5 piano. Yay I've ordered Brooke's music book and I'm getting it on Tuesday!_

_Littlelambug - did you review as Tami before? I know how you feel about losing your confidence - I had just had my new pony for a week and I took him out on the track with two friends. (Stupid me). We walked an trotted and he was fine, then we cantered and he took off with me. I fell off and I was too scared to canter even in an arena for ages. But now I'm doing show jumping and cross country with him and he's really good! So don't worry about it, it'll come back to you! You must be excited about learning to jump! I love it SO much! Have fun!_

_I forgive anyone who hasn't had time to review cause I only put the last chapter up a couple of days ago! BTW, can you all please check out my new story, A LIFE FORGOTTEN? Thanks. Now for the story._

_

* * *

Recap: "I'll do it," Eve spoke bravely but Jared could detect a tremor of fear in her voice._

_He took her hands, reassuring her. "I'll take care of you, Enna. I won't let anything happen to you."_

Eve wondered again how much he cared for her. They had become friends over the last few days - but something about the way he looked at her made her wonder - _could there be something more?_

"We need to be close to do this. Here." Jared pulled her so she was sitting, cross-legged, opposite him, and put his hands on either side of her head. "Do the same to me."

Eve placed her hands on his head. She'd never been so close to Jared before, and, as she looked into his eyes, she felt herself falling into them. Then - she could feel him inside her mind.

Jared was inside Eve's head. She showed him where to go, and he found himself sifting through her memories.

One in particular caught his attention.

* * *

A dirty little girl with long, dark hair and emerald eyes was kneeling by a grave. She had a torn, stained, drab brown dress on. The child couldn't have been more that eight. She was sobbing, tears running down her small face. "Anna, come back! Please, Anna - why did you leave? I need you so much, Anna, please, come back …"

* * *

Jared felt like crying along with her. Whoever this Anna was, obviously the girl had loved her a lot. He came to another memory.

* * *

This time, it was the same girl, but she was cleaner and looked happier. She now looked to be about eleven. She was walking through a village. Suddenly, she caught sight of a boy a bit older that her, with blonde hair and icy blue eyes, who was playing with his friends. "Lucas!" She called, her face breaking into a smile. He quickly came over to her, and began speaking, urgently and quietly. "Eve! I thought I told you! We CAN'T be seen together! It'll ruin my image!"

_Eve? Jared thought. But I thought that was Enna? And what a jerk!_

The girl tried to speak, but the boy cut her off. "No! Just go!" The girl's face no longer had any trace of a smile on in. The other children were coming closer. They began chanting, "Beggar girl! Beggar girl!" The blonde boy joined in. One called, "Where's your precious Anna now, wench?" A single tear ran down the girl's face. Then she walked, slowly and composed, away from the jeering children.

* * *

Jared couldn't believe the cruelty of the children. He looked through Enna's mind, slowly grasping who Anna was, and realising how important she and Luke were to Enna. He realised that Enna wasn't her real name. _Eve_, he thought. _It suits you. _He felt her smile, inside her head.

Jared saw Eve, after being late home, been beaten by Colin. He gasped - he had never seen anything as bad as this before. _Your scars! _She nodded. _They abused you! There are laws against that! _

_But who would care enough to enforce them? She replied bitterly._

Then he came to the first memory of Lucas kissing her. He stiffened up - why was Eve letting that jerk use her? Then he heard Eve's voice saying mournfully inside his head, _he was the only one who cared. _Jared felt his heart wrench. He knew what it was to be alone, even when you were surrounded by people.

He saw Eve and Luke leaving the village, and laughed when he saw Eve's reluctance to sleep near Luke. _That is SO like you! _He thought to her.

Then he came to a section of memories that, when he drew near, Eve shut off from him. _Not yet, _she pleaded. _I can't - just not yet, Jared. _He sighed - but he had gained a lot of her trust. _Now it's your turn._

Eve found herself in Jared's head.

* * *

She saw a small boy, about three years old, ignored as his father paced up and down, muttering like a madman. Then, she saw a him stealing along in the dark, hiding something under his cloak.

* * *

The next memory was of Jared sitting in a chair, his father pacing and screaming at him in turn. "I told you to STAY AWAY from that witch! She just wants your - your wealth, Jared! Don't let her go putting funny ideas into your already strange head, boy!"

For the first time, Eve felt Jared's pain, and saw what he was going through. She hadn't known he was so sensitive.

"But - father, please …"

"SHUT UP, you fool! Mordred screamed at his son.

* * *

Eve now knew why Jared resorted to jokes and teasing. He had been struck down so many times by his father for expressing his opinion. She tried to comfort him, and felt him say thankyou in his mind.

Then the memory changed. She saw him, only a year or so ago. He was in the dungeons below one of Kyrria's castles, arguing with his father. "But, Father, how can you be sure? Don't do this, I'm begging you …" Mordred ignored him.

A thin man with sunken cheekbones was brought out. Mordred spoke. "You are accused of plotting to overthrow me. You are sentenced to death!"

"No, I never!" The man gasped out. Then Mordred got up, beckoning Jared to come. The guards of the prison moved in behind them. He heard a lashing sound. The man's screams echoed up the corridor behind the. Then the man screamed his last sentence for all to hear, "YOU WILL BE CURSED FOREVER!"

Eve shivered. This man was obviously one of those that Mordred had executed, rightly or wrongly, for treason against the crown. The scene still haunted Jared's dreams. _You will be cursed forever … _

* * *

Then again, the memory faded, and was replaced. Eve saw how Jared tried to show off for the court girls - he just wanted to be appreciated. But even Jared knew that they didn't really care about him, just his title and wealth.

She went through the rest of his memories, but, as with she herself, there were some he didn't want to show her.

Then, just a she was about to pull out of his mind, an image came to both of them.

* * *

A dark haired man with strangely familiar green eyes was standing at the edge of a cliff above a river. He had been handsome once, but now his face was haggard and grey, far too old for his years. Tears were streaming down his face, and he tore at his hair, screaming, "ELLA! ELLA!" over and over again. Suddenly, Eve knew who this man was. Tears slid down her cheeks too - she knew what was coming next. The man straightened up, then seemed to make a decision. With a last look around, he flung himself over the cliff, and his body smashed on the rocks below, turning the churning water red.

* * *

Eve threw herself out of the vision, sobbing wildly. _Father, father …_

She vaguely felt Jared's arms come around her, and she buried her face in his chest, her tears flowing faster. "Enna? I mean Eve - what's wrong? Please - tell me - who was that? Did you know him?" She could hear the tears in Jared's voice.

"I … I can't!" She choked out. She could feel Jared's body shaking, but he wouldn't give into the tears. He tightened his arms around her, and her crying lessened - she was glad of the comfort he gave her.

Finally they both stopped shaking and Eve wiped her eyes. They lay there in each other's arms, just waiting. Jared spoke first.

"Thankyou for doing that, Eve. That day - that day I first saw you, I saw your scars, and I knew that something wasn't right."

"I'm glad we did it. I know more about you now - and now I understand why you behaved the way you did."

"Will you tell me what happened today?"

"I - I just had a bad day. I'm so alone here - and I'm scared that the only person in the world who I thought loved me now hates me. I'm certain he does." Eve told Jared all about her argument with Luke.

"Eve - I know you won't like this - but Lucas is a bastard, treating you the way he does."

Eve looked down again. "I know I shouldn't let him treat me the way he does. But I - I just needed a friend so badly."

Jared's cool fingers grasped her chin, forcing her to look into his greeny-hazel eyes. He gently smudged away the rest of her tears. Then he spoke softly to her, still looking deep into her eyes. "Eve - I'll be your friend."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Try and figure out which memories they didn't want to show eachother. Now you know what to do - read and review!

Thanks. Love, Amy


	11. Decisions

Story of a Princess Unknown – Chapter 11- Decisions

_WOW! I got heaps of reviews for this chapter! Thanks – sorry I haven't updated for AGES – a six letter word is responsible. School. But here it is. I'm glad most of you liked the last chapter – this one probably won't be as good as it, cause it's not so emotional. But anyway ..._

_JustWriter – yeah he sort of didn't find out. But I wanted them to get to trust eachother. I actually kind of used an idea called a tath meanma which is from a series of books called Sweep by Cate Tiernan. I am thinking that for a sequel I will do an Ella Enchanted/Sweep crossover – maybe._

_StardustPixie – I think you're a new reviewer. YAY! I'm glad you like it so much! Well I have updated now ..._

_Pippa – yes, young love. Hmmm, Luke ... STOP IT AMY GET ON WITH STORY! Sorry. Ahem. Hope your singing thing was fun. Just saw you put up a new chap for Catrin's Story. Will check it out as soon as possible. _

_Emma-J Riddle – yeah I wasn't planning for that whole chapter to happen – but it just, happened! Thanks for being one of my most loyal reviewers! (NO PIPPA you DON'T COUNT because you are my best friend and you review or I thrown sponges at you!)_

_bananwren – hey i don't know either! shrug shrug Just thought it was interesting for Eve to see her dad!_

_Kat – well here is more! Thanks for liking it!_

_littlelambug/tami – Thanks for all the compliments! Some horsey news – I had a lesson today and I was practicing walking, trotting and cantering over poles on Frankie, preparing for a jumping lesson tomorrow, focussing on keeping his rhythm the same and keeping him round. He, um, decided that there was an invisible jump and tried to jump it. Yes, okay, he bucked! Cheeky bugger. It's cause he gets so happy that he's jumping! But he was good after!_

_breathless74 – see above news for tami. I can't wait till Frankie and I are ready!_

_ladygwen – you live in the US, right? Well that's cool that someone over there has Brooke's cd! Thanks for being such a great reviewer!_

_Now for the story! There is a bit of Eve/Jared fluff in this chapter – but hey, I'm a hopeless romantic. What more can I say?_

_

* * *

Recap - Jared's cool fingers grasped her chin, forcing her to look into his greeny-hazel eyes. He gently smudged away the rest of her tears. Then he spoke softly to her, still looking deep into her eyes. "Eve - I'll be your friend."_

He traced the contours of her face, his eyes never leaving hers. Eve felt like she was frozen in time – she could do nothing but stare right back at Jared, wishing that this moment would never end.

Then he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to her own. Eve was amazed – kissing Luke was nothing like this. As they pressed closer together, she felt like she had molten fire coursing through her veins.

At last they broke away. Jared gently stroked her cheek. "That was to tell you what I've really thought of you all this time."

Eve didn't blush this time. She was still self-conscious in front of Jared – right now she wanted to run away. _But I've done enough running already. _

So instead she smiled back up at him, and said, "Thankyou. I needed to trust you. You're a good friend, Jared."

He held her to him, closing his arms tighter around her. She clung right back to him. They were still lying in eachothers arms on the bank of the stream.

Eve, resting her head on Jared's chest, noticed that it was getting dark. _But it was only lunchtime when we were here! That must have taken longer than I thought! _

She tried to rise up. But she could barely move.

"The magic really takes it out of you," Jared said apologetically.

"And the crying. I'm sorry for getting you all wet," she replied.

"It's okay. I felt like crying too – what we saw was pretty awful. Whoever that man was – I think he had a lot that was bad in his life."

"You have no idea," Eve muttered under her breath.

"Eve – I have something else to apologise for. I've acted like a stuck up prick the whole time you've been here. I never knew what life was like for someone like you – and you must think I'm an awful, spoilt brat. I don't know why you're here – but I'll help you."

_Everything he thought he knew about me has changed. Yet he still wants to help – he still wants me to trust him. And I want to, as well._

"I've got something to apologise for too, Jared. I admit I thought that you _were _a stuck up jerk – but after seeing that I think you've been through a lot too. We're even."

Eve felt his hand softly stroke her hair. _How could I have not loved him before? _She wondered.

He repeated her words softly. "We're even."

_God, I'm tired._

The lulling motion of Jared stroking her hair was sending Eve to sleep. She just wanted to say one more thing to him.

"Jared – I think I might love you."

She felt him smile.

"You know what, Eve? I think I might love you too." But he wasn't sure that she'd heard – she was already asleep.

Jared looked at Eve's peaceful, sleeping face. _She looks so relaxed when she's asleep._ This girl was different, he was sure of it. She wasn't just a pretty face. And as much as he needed her – she needed him too. And with that last thought, Jared joined Eve in the realm of dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Eve woke first. She panicked at first, feeling a strong pair of distinctly _male _arms around her – and then she remembered the day before.

_Was I right to trust him? But there's nothing I can do about it anyway._

She wanted to clear her mind, so, taking care not to wake Jared up, she slipped out of his arms and dipped her foot into the water. Eve gasped – it was colder than she'd expected. But she wanted to wake herself properly, so she waded out to just below her knees.

The cold water certainly woke her up. She trailed her hands along, thinking about the events of last night.

_Did I really kiss him? I can't have imagined it._

Eve shivered with delight, remembering how Jared had held her. She shrieked with surprise as a sudden jet of water hit her, then spun around.

A certain prince was standing at the edge of the water, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh, _so _sorry, my lady. My aim seems to be a little off this morning!"

"Why I oughta ..." Eve muttered. Then Jared splashed her again. This time, it was too much.

She ran through the water, showering herself and Jared with ice-cold droplets. When she was within range of Jared, she splashed him much harder – completely soaking him.

"What about _my_ aim, _your highness?_"

"What have I told you – the name's Jared!" He laughed.

Then, suddenly, he scooped Eve up and walked out to deeper water.

_God, she's so light. She starved down in the south. And it's all my father's fault, _Jared thought bitterly. But he didn't show his thoughts on the outside.

Eve was hammering at his arms. "Put me down, you jerk!" She laughed.

"Not happening!" He shot back.

Then he dunked her in the water. He let her up right away, but she was soaked right through. When Eve stood up, she was spluttering with indignation. And dripping with water.

Jared was standing in front of her, still laughing. Eve shook her fist at him.

"I'll get you back for this, Jared."

He grabbed the fist she was shaking at him and pulled her close. Suddenly Eve felt like she was underwater again – she couldn't breathe. "Jared, I ..."

He silenced her, gently pulling a strand of dark hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. Then he kissed her.

This kiss was nothing like the gentle kiss of the night before. Everywhere Jared's lips touched, Eve felt like she was on fire. But she pressed back with an urgency that surprised her. When Jared broke away, smiling, her lips felt huge and swollen. Then they curved into a slow smile.

"And now, my lady, I'd best get you home – I suspect we're in enough trouble already. After all – who knows what we got up to, spending a night together?" He grinned cheekily, seeing Eve blush. He loved embarassing her.

Frankie and Vinny, patiently waiting after a good sleep as well, both looked disgusted at the sight of their owners.

Frankie snorted to Vinny in horse-speak, _What does she think I am? A towel? I've done this once before, and I tell you, it's NOT fun._

Vinny just sighed.

* * *

Back at the manor, Eve and Jared pretended as though everything was normal. He helped her off Frankie, then apologised for not being able to spend the rest of the day with her. "I've got to get organised for the ball tomorrow. But I'll come tomorrow."

_Oh god. The ball. The betrothal. What have I DONE?_

Much as Jared wanted to stay silent, he knew he couldn't. For Eve's sake – just to stop her feeling betrayed the next night. "Eve, there's something -"

But he was cut off by a messenger in royal livery riding down the driveway. "Your highness!" The man called urgently. "Where HAVE you been? We need you back at the palace!"

Jared felt helpless. He looked at Eve.

"Your highness, PLEASE. Just HURRY!"

"But I ..."

Just then, Lady Cythera burst out through the door. An, er, angry look was on her face. "ENNA! Where have you BEEN?"

Eve smiled apologetically at Jared. "Sorry – I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Then she ran up the steps to placate the raving Lady Cythera.

"AND you're all WET! The SECOND time this week! OH my LORD!"

Jared stared regretfully after her.

Eve spent most of the rest of the day reading in her room – if only to keep out of Lady Cythera's way. The woman was stark raving mad, in Eve's opinion. It was just a _dress, _for pete's sake!

Well, maybe reading wasn't all she did. She kind of – well, in her opinion, acted like a stupid noble girl. She kept remembering what had happened with Jared.

She felt guilty, after denying any feelings for him to Luke. _But why should I care about what Luke thinks anymore?_

Then a horrible thought came into her head. _Luke's going to be at the ball tomorrow night._

She did NOT need Luke there to see her – with Jared around as well. The two guys together would definitely not be a good mix. Luke hated Jared's guts because of, well, Eve's relationship with him. And Jared hated Luke's guts because of the way he treated Eve. Even though Luke would only be there as a servant to one of the nobles, he knew who Jared was – and what's more, Jared now knew who Luke was. Luckily he didn't know that both Eve and Luke were spies – but he knew that Luke had come to the city with her. She had to try and keep them out of eachother's way.

* * *

Meanwhile Jared was back in the palace. He had screwed up his courage – he had to do this for Eve. After what she had said to him last night – he couldn't put this off anymore. Heck, he hadn't wanted it from the beginning. So he went and knocked on his father's door. Now he was standing in the middle of the room, trying to speak to the man who had dominated his life with fear and loathing.

"What is it, Jared? I don't have all day, you know," his father said impatiently.

"Father – I – I've been thinking about this marriage arranged with Alexandra of Greenhedge."

"Yes? So? We NEED the alliance – they are valuable allies, with plenty of money."

Jared looked down at his feet, knowing that whatever he did would incur his father's wrath.

"Father – there's ... someone else. Please, could we – dissolve the marriage contract?"

Silence. Jared knew that this could not be good.

Then his father spoke – in a voice so chilling, cold and utterly devoid of any sort of emotion that it shook Jared to his very heart.

"Someone else? You think I care, Jared? After ALL I've done for you – and you refuse to go along with the simplest of my plans. You've been a disappointment from the day you were born."

And his father turned away. Jared had his answer. He turned to walk away – but couldn't help himself.

He burst out, "All YOU'VE done for ME? Since when have you done anything for ME? I tried. I tried to make you proud. But you never cared – not then, not now, not EVER. I just want you to know – I don't care about you, either!"

And, shaking with emotion, Jared left the room.

* * *

Ohh, Jared's in a tight spot! I was gonna make it longer but I gotta go to bed now. Will write more tomorrow! For now – r & r!

Love Amy


	12. Secret Out

Story of a Princess Unknown – Chapter 12 – Secret Out

_Well here's the next chapter – my riding lesson got canceled so I have done my homework already! Some people are in trouble – EMMA! TAMI! No reviews yet! Grrr._

_Emma-J – Aw. I know. Aw._

_Lady gwen – hey catherine. It's not going to my head, don't worry. I love fluff too! I AM a hopelesss romantic as well as hopelessly insane – if you don't believe me ask Pippa or read Horses of Balinor!_

_Pippa – Sorry about the flat L&P. I DO NOT spend all my time in the library – just when I have an insane Avril with me looking for Jesse McCartney posters in Dolly magazines I may seem like it! Oliver James rocks SO much more._

_Justwriter – I know. I'm still debating whether to have a happy ending or do a sequel._

_StardustPixie – Aw, I know. I'm trying to keep them coming!_

_tinkaroo009 – YAY! New person! Jess, thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it so much!_

_Breathless74 – how did you do at the show? The show season's ended here already – I'm so depressed on weekends! Can't wait til August when PC starts up again!_

_Lorrie – thanks for reviewing matie! It's a mighty fine story I know! I'm talking to you right now on MSN, but I won't be by the time you read this!_

_QUESTIONS FROM MOI: Would you guys rather have a happy ending or a sequel? (YES taintedpromises I KNOW what you want!) Has anyone here read the Sweep series by Cate Tiernan as I am thinking maybe a crossover for the sequel? PLEASE tell me what you think about this in the reviews. Oh and also who is better? Oliver James or Jesse McCartney? Whoever says Jesse means a longer delay in chapters! Hehe no just kidding. ANYWAY: Story now!_

* * *

The same scene was coming again. The same man, the same river. The same scream. And just when he was jumping – Eve sat up, dripping with sweat, her breathing harsh and fast. Her cheeks were wet again. She had thought that she was finally coming to terms with her parent's deaths – but she was still grieving inside.

She spent hours trying to get back to sleep, but she couldn't. She was terrified that the vision would come to her again. It haunted her during the night – during the day when she had been with Jared, or thinking about Jared, it hadn't seemed so bad, but in the night it was much more real and terrifying.

* * *

When the sun finally rose, Eve got up and got dressed. She went down to breakfast to hear Lady Cythera once again criticizing her appearance – she probably looked awful because of her nightmares. Eve wanted to see Jared so badly, hear his comforting voice and feel his arms around her.

But though she waited all morning, he never came.

Eve planned to go for a ride after lunch. Lady Cythera made her promise to be back – dry – by two o'clock to get ready for a ball. They were supposed to be there by five o'clock for a banquet first – but Eve didn't see any reason for it to take more than half an hour to get ready. But as she was supposed to be a noble now, she just had to go along with whatever Lady Cythera said.

After lunch she went and saddled up Frankie by herself. Then she took him into the forest. After a good gallop, the wind blowing her unruly black hair about and turning her cheeks a rosy red, she felt much better. She was sad that Jared hadn't turned up – she would have loved to spend more time with him. _But he's probably busy with the ball. _Eve resigned herself to being alone.

* * *

She returned to the manor at two o'clock, dry, for once, and not feeling quite as annoyed about having to go to a ball and spend time with people like Alexandra.

Then, she had to spend two hours having her hair done and getting dressed for the ball. _It's just a stupid ball! _Eve thought. _I wish I never had to be a noble – not if this is what it involves!_

But even Eve was impressed with the end result. She barely recognised the girl in the mirror as the same thin, beaten girl of a few weeks ago. She looked beautiful.

Eve wore a simple green silk gown with a plain bodice that brought out the clear green of her eyes. The sleeves were long and pointed at the ends. Her hair was done in a simple knot at the back, with tendrils loose around her face and some at the back. She looked like she would never had imagined. _I wonder what Jared will think, _she caught herself thinking, and smiled.

Then it was time to get into the carriage with Lady Cythera and her husband. Lord Eric looked Eve over then said kindly, "You look lovely, my dear." Then they set off for the palace. Eve was feeling a bit excited now in spite of herself.

* * *

The sight of Jared and his father in the entrance hall made Eve feel two opposite feelings at once. She felt her heart jump when she saw Jared – and she knew that she loved him already, even though she had only met him week ago. And when she saw his father, she felt pure, utter hatred. Hatred so deep and powerful that it rocked her to her very core.

She tried to forget about it – she wanted to have fun tonight. Jared caught her eye and came over. He looked preoccupied and worried, she noticed. Then he took her hand.

"Eve, I'm so glad you came. I needed to see you so badly. You look – beautiful."

"I needed you too. I missed you," she replied softly.

He seemed about to say something more, but the butler called, "Dinner is served!"

Jared smiled apologetically at Eve, squeezed her hand, then had to catch up with his father. Eve too made her way to the banquet hall. As she neared the door, she was shoved so hard from behind that she nearly fell over. She picked herself up, then angrily turned to confront whoever it was.

_I should have known. _Alexandra of Greenhedge was standing right behind her, looking icy with her blue dress and blonde hair. She smiled at Eve. "SO sorry, _Lady_ Enna. Didn't see you there."

"Yes, I'm sure you didn't." Eve couldn't resist it. "Hag." She muttered under her breath.

"We saw you chatting there with Prince Jared," Alexandra said chattily. "He's promised to let me know when he's finished with the palace slut."

Eve felt her anger and hatred of this arrogant girl grow. "How DARE you!" She gasped. Then, before she could stop it, he hand flew out and slapped Alexandra on the cheek.

The girl spluttered in indignation. But Eve had already sailed in the banquet hall like a true lady.

Inwardly, she breathed a sigh of relief. And smiled. They had been the last ones coming into the room – so luckily no-one had seen her slap Alexandra. _But she deserved it!_

Eve was shown to her seat by one of the servants. She was seated next to a nice enough elderly couple who didn't seem to speak Kyrrian very well. Jared, at the far end of the huge table, looked utterly miserable. He had his father, who was ignoring him, on one side – and a certain Alexandra on the other. The girl was edging steadily closer to him and whispering coyly in his ear between bites. Jared caught Eve's eye across the table, made a face, and then smiled at her. She felt her insides melt. _Jared would never say anything of importance to Alexandra. He'd never say anything like that about me._

* * *

After the meal, they went into the ball room, where there were thrones for the King and Prince, doors leading into balconies overlooking the gardens, assorted small tables and chairs, and a huge space in the middle for dancing. Eve had just sat down at one of the tables, feeling lonely, when the band started up. She noticed the servants of the nobles standing by the walls – and felt a jolt when she recognised a familiar blonde head.

_I knew he was going to be here. Why am I so shocked? _And, as much as she hated to admit it – Eve felt guilty as well. She'd told Luke that she had no feelings for Jared – and yet she had kissed him the same day.

Then she noticed that Jared was coming over, and, after shoving her thoughts about Luke to the back of her head, she smiled at him. He smiled right back, and Eve's heart jolted again – but for a very different reason this time.

"My Lady, may I have the honour of dancing with you?" He asked formally. Eve could see his eyes twinkling with mirth – but she could also detect the same worry and sadness that she had seen before.

"Certainly, your highness," she replied, before taking his hand and being led to the dance floor. Once their, Jared turned around and pulled her close to him to dance. Eve didn't really have any idea how – but Jared guided her and she felt confident that she wouldn't embarrass herself.

In fact, as they kept dancing, Eve felt herself slipping away from the ball altogether. Gazing into Jared's eyes, she felt that there was no one around but the two of them. Jared felt the same – and he lifted his hand up from Eve's waist and stroked her cheek to let her know how he felt. Eve felt a rush of love for him at his sweet gesture. _I wish I could never leave him._

Then she remembered where they were – and that they were being watched. She broke away. "Jared – we can't. Not here." She said quietly to him.

He looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Eve smiled at him to let him know it was alright. But she knew that she had to leave him before anyone – like Luke, for example, got suspicious.

As she walked away, she saw Jared's look of horror as Alexandra began making her way over to him. _She's like a spider. She wants to ensnare him and catch him._

* * *

Eve felt that it was too hot and stuffy inside – and she didn't really want to watch Alexandra being sugary and sweet to Jared. She decided to go outside to one of the balconies.

Outside the night air was cool and sweet after the over-perfumed women inside. Eve breathed a sigh of relief – finally some time on her own. She was relaxing when she felt someone roughly grab her arm and spin her round. "What do you -" She exclaimed – and then fell silent as she saw the face in front of her.

It was a face she would have once said – only a few weeks ago – that she knew as well as her own. But now that familiar face was almost unrecognisable, twisted with pain and hate. "Lady Enna," Luke said mockingly.

"Luke! What are you doing? Callum said that I wasn't to come near you!"

Luke ignored her. "Did you really mean what you said the other day?"

"About us? Luke, please, don't make me say it again. I feel bad enough already."

"No – I meant about having no feelings for Prince Jared. Because when you were dancing in there together, you two could hardly keep your eyes – and hands - off eachother. You lied to me, _Enna._"

Eve felt guilty. She had said that to Luke. But she was angry as well. "And why would _you _care, Luke? Maybe I do have feelings for Jared – maybe I more than like him. He's kinder to me than you ever were – at least Jared isn't ashamed to be seen with me! You never cared about me, Luke – admit it!"

Luke couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"I don't care about you anymore, Luke. It used to matter to me what you thought about me – I trusted you, we were more than good friends. I thought you were someone I could depend on – but I've given up on you. So just leave me alone."

Eve turned away from Luke and went back inside. Luke was left outside alone – his mind still churning with hate and anger at the girl he had grown to love. _I refuse to believe it's me. I'm not the one who's changed. It's Eve._

* * *

Eve was feeling awful. She hadn't meant to be so harsh to Luke – but she was so angry with him for ignoring her and then acting like it was all her fault. She felt a flash of defiance again – _I don't care what Luke thinks. He's not part of me anymore._

Jared was feeling awful too. He'd tried, really tried, to tell Eve. But he just hadn't had to heart to out on the dance floor, in such a public place. She had looked the happiest she had been in a long time.

And now he was going to ruin it. She would hate him forever after this. He'd made one desperate last attempt to make his father change his mind, but to no avail. _It's not like he gives a damn who I marry. As long as it brings him allies and money._

Eve was feeling lonely again. All the noble girls were allies of Alexandra – so naturally, they ignored her. She was just going to go and ask Lady Cythera and Lord Eric if they could leave soon when the King stood up, Jared next to him. He seemed to be ready to make an announcement. The room full of people fell quiet. He spoke.

"No doubt you are all wondering why you have been brought here tonight. It's a very special ball – for a special reason. I am extremely proud to announce the engagement of Alexandra of Greenhedge -"

Eve felt her heart beat faster.

"- to our very own Crown Prince Jared."

_No. It can't be. Jared would have told me if he'd known. He can't have been playing me – it's just like that awful girl said._

Eve was so shocked she could barely breathe. She felt as thought something inside of her had died – and still her mind was frantically trying to think of a reason that this was wrong. A memory came back to her. Alexandra gazing coyly at Jared and saying secretively "looking forward to the ball where we, announce our, well, you know."

It felt like an eternity since the king had spoken, but it had really only been a few seconds. Eve's eyes met Jared's. He flinched when he saw the look of utter hurt, sadness and surprise in her eyes. _Everyone in her life's let her down. Including me. _He felt so guilty, causing someone he loved so much pain. He had to try and explain.

Eve looked into Jared's eyes as well. She saw something there that she would never forget. From what she could see there, she knew she had an answer to the awful question she had wondered before.

He had known. All along. And he hadn't done a thing about it.

* * *

Now review! Hope you like it!

Love Amy


	13. Heartsore

Story of A Princess Unknown – Chapter 13 - Heartsore

_Well thanks so much for all the reviews – we made it over 100! YAY! BUT NO-ONE except Pippa told me what they think about OLIVER JAMES and JESSE MCCARTNEY – both or either? TELL ME!_

_Tami – hope you got my email – about you riding the horse you fell off. It's all in the email!_

_Brain-brat – great! My new faithful reviewer, thankyou!  
Tinkaroo009 – Then I will keep writing!_

_breathless74 – WELL DONE! You must be really pleased with your horse! I live in New Zealand – middle of winter here, cold, dark when I'm riding – yuck! Oh and muddy ponies!_

_Smittened Bu Marauders – yes it does suck! SO MUCH!_

_Pippa – yes i KNOW you love Jesse! But Oliver RULES forever, right? NAHARR!_

_Ladygwen – hope this is in time for you! Have fun at swim camp! Too cold to be swimming here right now – our school pool is FREEZING, even in summer! Aw, I'm sure your mum will looks after your cello! Got Brooke's music today – I'm SO excited!_

_Emma – FINALL! YAY! You reviewed!_

_Flammingirl – thanks for the compliments – I shall NOT keep writing if you call me a meany! HEHE!_

_I have finally sorted out what I am going to do with this story – I think. There will only be approximately maybe 4 chapters left, and then I write a sequel. I might have a bit of a break for a while so I can think the sequel out well. But I have ideas for it already._

_This is a trial songfic – if you guys don't like it, I will take the lyrics out. And YES i know that Eve does not have hazel eyes, but it just goes with the song! So DON'T TELL ME I'VE GOT IT WRONG!_

_Now – the story!_

_

* * *

Recap: Eve looked into Jared's eyes as well. She saw something there that she would never forget. From what she could see there, she knew she had an answer to the awful question she had wondered before._

_He had known. All along. And he hadn't done a thing about it._

The crowd of people burst into applause, and Alexandra rushed to hang possessively onto Jared's arm. People congratulated them, while Eve just stood there, feeling completely separate from it all. Jared kept sending her anxious glances, but she couldn't look him in the face.

Eve would have loved nothing more than to – do a bit more face-slapping, for one thing, and secondly, to just run, away from all her problems, and never, ever come back.

_I'm so sick of my life. It's just too complicated._

She knew she couldn't indulge in phase one of what she wanted to do right then, so intead she sought out Lady Cythera and Lord Eric. They both looked as thought they'd had enough of the ball as well, so the three set off back to the manor.

* * *

Jared couldn't sleep. He was utterly sick of Alexandra – and now he would have to endure her being at the palace at all hours, twittering on about wedding plans.

_I'm too young to get married. I'm only nineteen! _He thought wearily.

He felt so guilty. The look of utter betrayal on Eve's face was enough to break his heart. And his cruel mind kept replaying the scene of two days before – Eve nearly asleep, murmuring to him, "Jared – I think I might love you."

And he had betrayed her.

_

* * *

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong_

Eve didn't want to believe that Jared would just betray her like this. Her mind told her that she should have stayed true to her old self – cold and emotionless. Able to take care of herself. But her heart said something else.

_Your arms around me tight  
Everything felt so right  
Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

She couldn't forget the feeling that she'd had that night when she'd slept, enfolded in his arms on the riverbank. He'd made her feel so safe and loved.

_Now I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Eve felt like her life was balanced precariously on the edge of a precipice – one shove and it would go over. Jared had brought her back from the edge – and then pushed her right back again.

_Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one_

Jared had seemed so real, so kind – after Luke. But he'd taken Eve in and made her believe that she loved him – and then he'd torn her life up.

_Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
_

Eve had let Jared see her old life, her deepest feelings. She had trusted him like she'd never trusted anyone else.

_Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together but so broken up inside  
_

She'd acted normal and alright during the ride home that night, though she could feel her heart breaking inside. Lady Cythera had kept shooting her snide glances – the woman must have known there was something going on between Eve and Jared.

_Cause I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_

And although she would never, _ever _admit it – Eve cried herself to sleep that night. For losing the one person she thought truly loved her. For losing her last friend in the world. And this time – there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

The next morning, Eve didn't really want to get up. But she knew that she had to face the world. After breakfast she went for a ride into the city with Frankie – she couldn't bear being around Lady Cythera anymore.

After a while she noticed a familiar figure on a familiar horse seemed to be following her. She sighed. Jared was the _last _person she wanted to talk to.

Frankie, on the other hand, was overjoyed to see Vinny. Which annoyed Eve even more.

She slowed and let Jared catch up to her. Much as she wanted to, Eve knew that she couldn't keep running forever. He could barely look her in the face, but Eve drew herself up regally.

"Hello, your highness."

"Eve, please. Don't do this to me." Jared's voice broke. She noticed that he had dark shadows under his eyes and a wild, sleepless look.

"Exactly what have I done to you, your highness?" She replied icily. Jared could almost feel the frost of her glare.

"You're right. You never did anything. You must understand – I tried to stop this from happening. You know how I feel about Alexandra – I never wanted this marriage in the first place. Eve, please. You know what my father's like!"

Jared looked up and met her eyes for the first time. He was astonished to see that they were shining with unshed tears.

"I trusted you, Jared. I thought I loved you. I thought you were different. You obviously didn't try hard enough," she whispered. Eve knew how harsh her words were. But she couldn't stop herself – she was angry, and she lashed out.

"I think it would be better if we didn't see eachother. It will giver you more time to spend with your ... fiancee."

The last word made them both snap. Eve just couldn't take it anymore. She turned and rode quickly away.

Jared passed his hand wearily across his face. He felt a hundred years older.

As Eve was riding away, she turned to look back. And she saw a familiar blonde-haired figure standing on the steps of the palace. And the look on her face wasn't jealous anymore.

It was triumphant.

* * *

_Sorry – I know it's a bit short – but I will try to update again tomorrow IF I have time._

_Now review!_

_Love Amy_


	14. Beaten

Story of a Princess Unknown – Chapter 14 - Beaten

_Look guys im sorry i can't be bothered replying to all your reviews! I just wanna write!_

_So thanks so much – i read ALL the reviews and thanks especially to all new reviewers!_

_WHOHOOH! Oliver rocks! I don't think anyone said Jesse! HA AVRIL! Sorry thats one of my best mates who is obsessed with him! Thanks Pippa, my other best mate who said Oliver too, RIGHT PIPPA?_

_Pippa has helped me sort out the storyline for this story as I felt the ending was a bit weak. So it is going to be really good now! I think there will definitely be more than four more chapters – i will know more soon!_

_Glad you guys liked the songfic – JustWriter – what the hell? NO WAY could Jesse sing that song! Hehe!_

_I had a really awful riding lesson tonight – Frankie was being a brat so only positive reviews please!_

_Oh GO THE ALL BLACKS! That was for you, Risha. BOO LIONS! DOUG HOWLETT SUCKS! For all that dont know, the ABs are our Kiwi rugby team and they are playing the english lions tonight who are going to lose SO bad!_

_Anyway – story._

* * *

After another sleepless night, Eve just stayed in her room the next morning. She didn't want to have to face the world again. She thought that she was being pathetic – but she really just wanted to be by herself.

Eve knew that she had to go and report to Callum that afternoon. But the problem was that she hadn't seen much of Jared and didn't really have anything to report. No way was she going to tell Callum what they'd done togther.

Frankie seemed happy to be going for a ride again – which was exactly the opposite of how Eve felt. She found herself getting more and more worried as she got closer to the city.

When she arrived at the Rebel HQ she tied Frankie up outside and slipped through the door. It was eerily quiet inside and Eve's apprehension grew.

She crept through the door into the meeting room to find all the men in the group, including Luke and Callum. They were watching. Waiting. For something. For someone.

Callum spoke softly as she entered. Eve faltered. "We've been waiting for you."

"Waiting?" She whispered, echoing the man's words.

His next words were spoken harshly. "You were seen. At the ball."

"What do you mean, _seen_?" Her tone was defiant.

His voice rose. "Seen talking to Luke! After all of this, our work could have been undone because some noble saw you and Luke talking together!"

"But I didn't ... I mean it wasn't ..." Eve trailed off. She could see that nothing was going to make this man change his mind. _But it wasn't my fault! _She thought angrily. _I tried to stay away from him! He was the one seeking me out!_

Eve turned to look beseechingly at Luke. But the look on his face stopped her dead in her tracks. The look on his face was one she had seen before – full of malice and jealousy. But this time there was something more.

"And the prince as well, girl. When were you going to tell us that your relationship was more than ... shall we say, professional?"

Then Eve realised what she had seen on Luke's face. Anticipation.

Frozen with dread, aware that something was going to happen – but she had no control over it anymore. Eve suddenly realised that she'd had no control from the beginning – she was just a pawn in Callum's plan to return the crown to it's _rightful _owners.

"And there's something else as well, girl. A little secret of yours. When exactly were you planning to tell us?"

"Secret?" She whispered.

"Yes – that's right. Another reason you could have ruined our plan. Your secret – _princess._" He hissed the last word, his voice full of contempt.

Eve felt numb. _They know. How could they?_ She whirled to see Luke.

"You TOLD them? How could you, Luke? You ... you promised me!"

For a second she thought she saw something, a look of regret, perhaps, flit across his face. But then the old look was back.

"Why do you even care anymore, Eve? 'Cause you sure don't care about me." His words were utterly devoid of emotion, cool and calculated. Eve wondered if he had ever cared about her at all. His blue eyes were like cold, sharp shards of ice.

She turned again to see Callum advancing towards her, along with the other members of the group. She began to panic. _What are they doing? I need help!_

Eve turned once more to see Luke's face. _Please_, her eyes silently begged. But he wouldn't respond.

She felt Callum's first blow land on her face, snapping her head back. She instinctively turned to fight, lashing out with her hands, but Blake grabbed her arms so she couldn't move.

Someone's fist smashed into her nose. She felt it crumple and begin to bleed. A blade tore into her forearm and she cried out. Then she felt strangely calm. _They're going to kill me, _she realised coolly. The blows rained down on her, left, right and centre. Her whole body was a mass of pain as someone beat her once more for something she didn't deserve.

Then, one hard blow landed on her head, and she mercifully lost consciousness and crumpled to the ground.

* * *

Luke stared at the body of the girl he had once loved with all his heart, crumpled and bleeding on the floor. Was she dead? Her wounds were bad, that was for sure. Callum didn't go easy on people who didn't follow his orders.

Callum was now sipping wine, sitting in an armchair in front of the fire. "Throw the girl outside. I don't want her bleeding all over the inside of the house."

Luke was glad for something to distract him from his inner battle. He and Blake roughly dragged Eve's body outside, leaving it on the street. He shivered and blew on his hands. It was cold. If she wasn't dead already, Eve would surely die of cold.

_But it's nothing to do with me. _

And he turned and went inside.

* * *

Jared was riding Vinny wearily back from Alexandra's house. His father was forcing him to spend more and more time with his betrothed. He was utterly sick of her already – he just didn't want to think about what marriage would be like.

He saw a bundle on the road ahead. _Probably just some beggar scavenging in the middle of the road. _But the thing didn't move as he went by. A few metres away, he pulled Vinny up and went to investigate.

Jared realised with a shock that it was a body. He recoiled with horror for a moment – then realised that the person was still breathing. Shallowly, laboriously – but breathing. As he saw the dark hair spread over the pavement he felt his heart jolt with horror. _No. It can't be._

He gently turned the person over, though his mind was racing. "Please. Don't let it be -"

But as Jared saw the face, he knew it was Eve. Something wet and sticky trickled down his hand, and he realised with a shock that she was bleeding – badly. He couldn't see her wounds properly in the dark, but he knew that there was a lot of blood. Too much blood.

She took a shuddering breath in but didn't regain consciousness. Jared wanted to cry, to find whoever was responsible for this, and – well, he didn't know what he would do to them, but it would be bad.

But first he had to help Eve. As he slid his arms under her, she didn't move. Just breathed that shallow, rattling breath once again. He was so scared. So scared that he was too late.

He picked her light body up, and, with difficulty, mounted Vinny again. The mare stood still, sensing that she had an important job to do. Jared knew that he didn't have much time – not time enough to get to Cythera and Eric's. And he didn't want to take her to the palace. But he had a friend who owned an inn near here where there would be a bed – and someone who could help him.

He set off purposely for the Oliver's inn, going as fast as he dared, and clutching Eve's fragile body close to his.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jared rode into the stableyard of the inn, calling out for a stablehand. One appeared almost immediately, bowing when he saw the prince. "Your highness -"

Jared interrupted him. "Please, my friend is hurt. Badly. Can you take my horse? I need to get her inside – and I need someone who can help my friend."

The man nodded, taking Vinny quickly and sending an apprentice to fetch a doctor.

The next half an hour was a blur for Jared. He took Eve inside, explaining to Oliver how he had found her. The kind innkeeper quickly led him into a room and helped him lay Eve down gently. He looked gravely at the girl. "I'm not sure she'll make it, lad." He murmured softly to Jared.

Then a doctor arrived. He cleaned the blood off Eve's body and stitched her up. But still she didn't wake up. He too looked gravely at her. "Don't hope too hard."

Then he left. So did Oliver. And Jared was left alone with Eve. And only then did he allow himself to cry.

He cried because someone had tried to kill the girl he loved more than anything. He cried because he hadn't been there to stop them. He cried because he was afraid that she wouldn't wake up. And he cried because he knew he had betrayed her. All the pain and grief of the last few days came bursting out of him.

Eve began to shiver and her body was wracked with spasms. She tossed and turned. Jared felt her forehead – she was hot. Too hot. But the doctor had said that he couldn't do anything more for her. She thrashed about, her body still full of pain.

Jared couldn't bear it. He climbed in next to her and put his arms around her, holding her close, stopping the spasms that tore through her fragile body. She gradually grew quiet as Jared held her – for his own comfort as much as hers.

He didn't say anything. Just held her as she settled and then slept peacefully.

* * *

Colin was beating her again. She cried out and tried to twist away to avoid the pain. "Stop it! Stop it!" She cried. But he just leered at her and continued hitting her tortured body. The whip lashed into her time and time again.

Then, she felt someone's arms come around her. Someone held her as Anna had long ago. She felt safe. At peace. And she slept.

* * *

Eve awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar bed, held close to Jared. She started and tried to pull away – but then realised that she didn't have any strength to move. So she didn't try.

Jared woke up. He started too when he saw her – then the previous night's events came flooding back to him. Eve stared into his eyes, wondering at the joy she saw there.

"You're awake!" He murmured.

She gently traced the teartracks still visible on his cheeks. "Why were you crying?" She whispered.

He held her tightly and she winced with pain. "It doesn't matter now. Just sleep, Eve. I'll take care of you."

And she believed him, and closed her eyes once more.

* * *

Well? Was it good? It was fun to write! Now review please!

Love Amy


	15. Everything Burns

Story of a Princess Unknown – Chapter 15 – Everything Burns

_Disclaimer: Nothing except my characters and plot belongs to moi._

_Hey guys – thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm sorry – I know that the last chapter was a lot like the scene between Bee and Eric in the Sisterhood – but after I'd written it I couldn't be bothered changing it! And I think that scene was sweet; I love those books!_

_I'm not gonna reply to everyone, but just to answer a few queries:_

_**magewhisperer: th**e rebels don't exactly like Ella and Char, they just thought that Mordred got the throne unfairly and he shouldn't have got it. More about the rebels will be revealed in the next few chapters!_

_**Dancrchick:** Mandy's back in the south recruiting more rebels! I'm so glad you're hooked!_

_**Justwriter:** Okay, fine. Maybe Jesse could sing it. MAYBE! And if you don't know who Oliver is – PLEASE check him out! HOT ENGLISH GUY! The song is sung by Kelly Clarkson. What on earth is the Mew Mew theme?_

_**creativewritinginc:** what movie do you mean? I'm confused – am I the only one? (Check out the quotes for our profile!)_

_**breathless74:** YES! My next lesson was fantastic! And Frankie was great yesterday and today! We're teaching him how to do travers (quarters in) and he loves it! Me too!_

_People, PLEASE check out our profile – lots of funny quotes from moi, Pippa, Avril and a few others! _

_GO All Blacks tonight! You guys can beat the Lions! I HATE BRIAN O'DRISCOLL!_

_This chapter is partly another songfic. I LOVE Evanscence - I'm listening to them now, and this track, "Everything Burns" is a new one from Ben Moody feat. Anastacia. Hope you likee!_

* * *

Callum and Luke stood in a dark room, alone. The memories of last night flashed through Luke's head – but Callum was cool, calm and indifferent.

"She's dead. She must be. Now that the last heir is out of the way, we can move on with the real plan. The destiny of Kyrria is in our hands. Are you prepared to fight, Luke? To perhaps sacrifice yourself for the cause?"

Luke gulped, swallowed. Then nodded.

* * *

Eve was waking slowly. For a moment she didn't know where she was – the the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. Suddenly her eyes flew open – and she saw Jared watching her. When he saw she was awake, he smiled at her with such joy and love that she could feel a fist squeezing her heart – hard.

Without talking he gently helped her sit up and placed another pillow behind her back. Eve just watched him regretfully, knowing that she had to hurt him. _I can't let him carry on like this – torn between a person he loves and his duty to his father. I have to make the decision for him._

"Are you feeling better?" Jared asked her.

"A lot better. Jared, what happened? How did you know? How did you find me?"

"I was riding home and you were just ... lying there, bleeding, in the road." She saw that his eyes were filled with emotion.

"I felt so ... guilty that I hadn't been there to save you. And I wanted to hurt the people who did it. So badly."

"Thankyou for taking care of me, Jared." He tried to hug her but she pulled away. Eve felt awful as she saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"Eve ... who did this to you? Please, tell me." Eve was about to say, _I can't tell you_, when she realised that she was sick of all the secrecy. The rebel group knew her secret – and they had tried to kill her, so she didn't have to keep _their _secrets anymore.

"Jared, I'm going to tell you my deepest secret. You can't tell anyone – yet. You promise?" He nodded mutely.

"I'm ... my parents were ... Jared, my parents were Ella and Char, the former king and queen." Eve only stopped to register his look of complete surprise before she ploughed right into the next secret she had to spill.

"Well, when I was little, someone took me from my parents and dropped me on the doorstep of that manor. Then, sixteen years later, Luke and I left the village. We came here with a rebel group who were ..." Here she stumbled. "Who were bent on destroying your family. I had to disguise myself and pretend I was a noble girl and ... spy on you. Get close to you. I'm just a spy."

Jared took her hand and spoke fiercely, "But I don't care about that, Eve! I know that's not how you are!"

She motioned for him to be quiet. "The only person in the rebel group who knew of my heritage was Luke." Suddenly her face was angry and harsh, yet hurt and filled with betrayal.

"And he told them." She whispered, and looked down. Luke's betrayal cut her like a knife – her best friend watching someone try to kill her. Jared out his arms around her, and this time she didn't stop him, just leaned into his comforting embrace.

"They tried to kill me, Jared. And know they think I'm dead. They're near the end of their plan – when Callum knew that I was the princess, he knew I was the one thing left in his way. He never wanted a good king or queen, like my mum and dad." Her voice was bitter. "He just wants the throne for himself."

Jared couldn't speak. He was so shocked – it was Eve's friend Luke who had been involved with her attack! And now someone wanted to kill him and his father!

Then Eve realised something that she hadn't thought of before. That they were both in danger. Terrible danger. She sat up and pulled herself out of Jared's arms.

"Jared – they're near the end of the plan, if Callum could afford to get rid of me. They're going to try and kill you soon! You have to stay away from me – who knows what they'd do if they saw you with me."

Jared took her hand gently. "Eve – is that the real reason you don't want me to stay with you?"

She looked down, refusing to meet his probing eyes. "You have a duty to your father. And your country," she whispered.

"But what about my duty to myself?" Jared cried. "What about what I want?"

"Maybe if you'd told me you were betrothed this never would have happened, Jared. I'm sorry – but it's not fair on Alexandra for us to spend time together." Eve could feel the tears trickling silently down her cheeks.

_Can't she see how much I love her? I want to be with her so badly. Jared couldn't take it anymore. His feelings were so conflicting inside – he loved Eve, but he had a duty to his father._

He got up off her bed and stormed out of the room. Eve heard Vinny galloping out of the courtyard.

_She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
_

She was all alone in her room. Alone – forever.

_Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
_

First Luke, then Jared. Eve wished that Jared had just told her from the beginning that he was betrothed – then she never would have kissed him. Never would have loved him.

_She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone astray  
_

Eve's tears stopped. She had nothing left to cry for anymore. No one worth crying for. She was going back to the girl she'd been before – who could survive without anyone.

_But she will sing  
_

_'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
_

Her life was the one going up in flames, burning. And Eve couldn't find a way out – though she was screaming as loud as she could. Yet still, no one heard. No one heard except the person who couldn't help at all.

_Burning their lies _

_Burning my dreams  
_

She wanted to do something awful – hurt everyone as much as they'd hurt her. All she'd wanted was someone to love – a family who loved her in return. And she'd just gotten more people who'd betrayed her – denied her the rightful place on the throne.

_All of this hate  
And all of this pain _

Eve knew she'd grown bitter and angry over the last few days. But she was filled with pain and hurting badly.

I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
'Till everything burns  
_

* * *

__Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares_

Jared knew that his father had never cared, never noticed him, never wanted him. _Why did he even have me in the first place? _He wondered bitterly.

_Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees him there _

All his father wanted was more wealth, more allies to ensure that he wouldn't be killed. But Jared knew now that you needed more than that in your life to be happy.

_And still he sings _

'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams

His father had destroyed so many lives, made so many people scream. Screams that still haunted Jared's dreams.

_Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams _

All Jared wanted was Eve – to love her and take care of her. His father had denied him even that – someone to love.

_All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
_

Jared knew he was bitter and angry. He was full of pain from the last few weeks when his life had been turned upside down. But he was going to ask, he was going to try – one more time.

_I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns. _

He walked into his father's room. Mordred was sitting in a chair, waiting for his son to enter.

"Now what was it you wanted, Jared? I don't have all day – got to talk more with Alexandra's parents about the wedding."

"I won't marry her."

"What? You have to, son. We decided it a long time ago, remember?"

"I told you, Father. There's someone else. I never wanted this. Please, don't make me do it."

"Jared, I've had enough of you. Like I said last time we talked – you've been a disappointment from the day you were born. You'll never be good enough to rule this country. Now go away!"

"I WILL NOT DO AS YOU SAY!" Jared yelled. "For once in my life, I have someone who truly loves me for who I am inside – not because I'm a prince, or because I look good. And for once in my life, I am not going to be a dog who does as you say. I will not obey you as if you are my master."

In a chilling voice, his father replied. "Then you will shame me in front of everyone. You will anger Alexandra and her parents – some of the most important nobles in Kyrria, I might add."

With the fluid grace of someone much younger in years, Mordred leapt up from his chair – unnoticed by his son, he'd pulled out his sword. Jared's fingers crept their way to the hilt of his own sword.

"How far will you go to prevent that from happening, Father?" Jared asked, his voice shaking.

"As far as it takes," Mordred replied, no emotion in his voice or eyes at all. Then he struck.

As if he was trying to hypnotise his son, he swirled his sword in a complicated pattern. Then he brought it down, hard, aiming at his son's collarbone.

But Jared was quick – he whipped his sword out and strongly blocked his father's stroke. I can't believe it's come to this. Jared didn't want to fight his father – but he knew that if he backed down now, his father would kill him.

Fury rose in Mordred's eyes. He swung and blocked – his son was more skilled than he thought. Then he saw his chance – as Jared drew back to strike again, he twisted his sword in and disarmed him. His sword clattered to the ground a few metres away, and Jared's knees crumpled. He fell to the ground.

_Till everything burns  
Everything burns_

"Father, please, no," Jared pleaded. But his father wouldn't give up. He drove his sword in, and nicked Jared's throat, teasing him.

_Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away_

It was then that Jared realised that this man had never seen him as a son, merely as a pawn who could perhaps help in on his quest for wealth. But Mordred wouldn't let him stand in the way of his quest, either, when challenged. This was a man who didn't know what family meant. Jared struggled to his feet.

While Jared had been distracted, his father had stood, looking at his cowering son with pleasure for a minute, then drove in with his sword, right under Jared's heart. But at the last second, Jared had stumbled back. The sword drove in, Jared felt a searing pain and blood bubbled up – but it wasn't deep enough to kill him. He felt strangely calm.

Mordred stumbled – the botched stroke and thrown him off balance. The few seconds he took to recover were all Jared needed to reach out and grab his sword. "I will not let you kill me!" Jared screamed at his father. He thrashed out wildly with his sword.

Mordred suddenly felt old, tired. He stumbled again. And this time Jared didn't falter. I will not die like this! His mind screamed at him. He lunged towards his father. His stroke was true. His sword pierced his father right in the heart. Mordred screamed. And sank to the ground, blood bubbling out of a deep wound.

_Everyone screams  
Everyone screams..._

Jared ran to his father, who's life was rapidly draining away. He dropped to his knees. "Forgive me!" He whispered.

"Get out ... of my ... sight!" His father spat at him. Jared flinched. Mordred heaved a last breath. Then he was still.

_Watching it all fade away  
While everyone screams _

_Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams_

Jared rose to his feet. The sight of his father's body was chilling. The man who had dominated and hurt him for nineteen years was dead. And I killed him.

He walked slowly, composed, out of the room, away from the body, resting in a pool of rapidly cooling blood. He made his way to the stable yard, then once again climbed onto Vinny.

_All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
_

Jared rode into the yard of the inn owned by his friend Oliver. Flinging Vinny's reins to a stableboy, he realised for the first time how much his chest hurt. Looking down, he realised with surprise that his shirt was stained with blood. Suddenly, Jared felt very faint. But he continued up to Eve's room.

_Til everything burns  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away_

As he flung the door open to Eve's room, she started and looked at him in surprise. Then her look changed to fear as she saw the blood on his shirt. He had to tell her. "Eve - I killed him. You. Queen." Then the pain in his chest became to much to bear - and he felt himself spinning into oblivion.

_Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away..._

* * *

Well hope you guys loved it - I know that I loved writing it! Don't worry - much more drama, sadness and anger to come soon! And everything burns! For full effect of this chapter, please go to and listen to the song there while reading this!

Love Amy! Keepthose reviews coming!


	16. Kidnapped

Story of a Princess Unknown – Chapter 16 - Kidnapped

**This whole story, especially chapter 15, is dedicated to Matt, Vanessa and their family. Matt, rest in peace.**

_You guys are so lucky! It's the last week of school and I have no homework – plus the climax of this story is here! So you are getting an extra update – and the chapters will definitely be coming very fast over the holidays. Ahh, holidays. Holidays mean the three rs – riding, reading and riting. Ahem. Well. You know what I mean!_

_Don't wanna reply to everybody – just a few._

_**SerinaAngel** – YAY! New reviewer! Thanks for your compliments!_

_**Brain-brat** – jeepers – I didn't know that the chapter would have such a big effect on you! Be careful!_

_**Lady Gwen** – you have begged, I have answered. Sorry – he is dead and done for. _

_**Breathless74** – yes! Pippa and I are not the only nutty people who name our account after our horses! As I've said – holidays! RIDING! YAY!_

_**Serendipity.Kwara** – hey michelle. YAY! More new people! YAY! Oliver rocks! Well, I couldn't think of a name for the innkeeper – so why not Oliver?_

_**Galelasa** – YAY YAY YAY! I LOVE new people! _

_**Ch33ky annie** – language! hehe – glad you liked it!_

_**JustWriter** – I'm actually from NZ, not Oz – even more remote – and i STILL have NO idea what the Mew Mew thingy is!_

_You guys don't seem to like songfics – I can understand that as **Everything Burns **is a very new song – you kind of need to hear it to know what it sounds like to get the full impact of the story. Also, Eve is queen – but it is definitely NOT the end of the story – remember that there will be a sequel. I have the name and the beginning of it already – but I'm not telling! It probably won't be up for a while as I want to finish my Tamora Pierce story first._

* * *

Recap: As he flung the door open to Eve's room, she started and looked at him in surprise. Then her look changed to fear as she saw the blood on his shirt. He had to tell her. "Eve - I killed him. You. Queen." Then the pain in his chest became to much to bear - and he felt himself spinning into oblivion.

Eve was shocked. _Jared – what have you done?_

Then she came to her senses. "Oliver!" She called, her voice shrill with panic and fear, then bent down to try and lift Jared.

She heard the kind innkeeper's footsteps coming up the stairs. He started when he saw Jared's bloodied, unconscious body.

"What happened? Lass, don't try to move him by yourself." Oliver came and helped her lift Jared onto Eve's bed. He gasped when he saw the bleeding slash across his chest.

Eve, choking back tears of shock, replied, "I don't know. He just came in and said he killed someone." Then it dawned on her. His next words ... _You. Queen._

"Oh no. No! He killed his father!" She couldn't stop the horror from showing on her face.

Oliver was lost for words. The kind, friendly prince he knew had killed his own father?

_Why? Why would he kill Mordred? _But Eve knew the answer, and her body was wracked with guilt. His last words came back to her - _"But what about my duty to myself?" What about what I want?"_

"We don't have time to think about this now," Oliver said urgently, noting her look of anguish and horror. "Lass, I need you to get a healer, a doctor. Quickly. We can't let him die."

Eve stared at him blankly for a moment, then her brain registered what he was saying. _Can't let him die. _She ran out of the room without a backwards glance, then out of the inn.

The words ran through her head in time to the pounding of her feet. _Can't let him die. Can't let him die. _

* * *

Luke and Callum stood once again in the same dark room, alone.

"It has happened, my lord! News from the palace spies - the prince has killed his father – it's our time to move!"

Suddenly Luke staggered backwards as Callum struck him full on the face. He raised his hand to his cheek slowly, imagining the imprint of Callum's hand glowing in the dark. But he stayed silent.

"YOU don't say when or where we move," Callum hissed at him. "And I have a bone to pick with you."

Luke tensed, expecting another blow. But none came.

"The girl." Luke flinched. "You TOLD me that she was DEAD! But no matter. I have a plan. You will bring her here. And this time, you will not fail."

* * *

Eve's breathing was harsh and fast as she ran, the rhythm of Oliver's words still pounding in her head. _I have to find a healer, a doctor, quickly._

As Eve ran down a dark alleyway, she sensed a strange, tense atmosphere. Slowing to a walk, she backed away, meaning to get out of the alley. But as she turned around, she saw a dark figure silhouetted at the end she had come through. Whirling around, she saw another figure, clothed in black, blocking the other end at the other end. They were coming closer.

Eve stood her ground. She wasn't going to go down without a fight – for she knew now that these strangers had come for her, and her alone.

As the second figure came close, she spun around and lashed out, kicking him in the chest. She heard a sharp intake of breath and he fell to the ground, winded.

She spun again, quickly, to face the other figure. But he had been quick, advancing while she was engrossed with his companion, and a single, hard blow to her head knocked her to the ground before she was fully facing him.

As he bent to her level and grabbed her arms, she saw his eyes through the black mask he wore. She barely had time to register the ice-cold blueness of them before he forced something into her mouth – some sort of herb.

All of a sudden, though she badly wanted to fight, Eve felt her limbs grow weak and limp – they wouldn't obey her brain. She cried out in frustration and heard one of her captives laugh.

Then the one who had stuffed the herb into her mouth picked her up roughly and slung her across his back.

Eve felt her brain growing numb and fuzzy – she couldn't think. Her eyes blurred so that she couldn't see. All she knew was that soon she was being carried into a familiar, but blurry building. And she heard a familiar, harsh voice hissing at the men.

"Well, at last you've done something right. Brought me a pretty queen, I see." Callum's voice was mocking, then it changed back to his usual brusqueness as he spoke to Luke and her other captor.

"Well, nothing can be done with her right now. Lock her up – we'll put the plan into action tonight."

Eve felt herself being carried down, down to somewhere cold and clammy. She tried to hit out at Luke's arms in vain, but her limbs still wouldn't work.

Then he slung her roughly onto a hard stone floor, and she heard a clinking and grinding as if something was being locked. One last thought came into her head before the drug took it's full effect. _I can't let him die._

_

* * *

Jared knew he was dreaming. His body was wracked with pain – and so was his mind. He knew he had done something awful, something for which he would never be forgiven. Then the pain took over and he was incapable of coherent thought._

_Faces flashed past him – his mother, a distant, almost non-existent face from so long ago. His father, snarling, his face twisted with rage. Morgan, the powerful witch who had been his first friend. The man whose scream still haunted him as he was put to death. Then the face of a girl with deep green eyes and dark hair. His heart twisted._

_Then it changed. Jared instinctively knew that this part of the dream was real. The same girl whose face he had seen before was lying on a stone floor in a dungeon, deep beneath some house. Suddenly Jared knew who she was – and his heart twisted again._

"_Eve!" he tried to call, but he didn't know if he heard him. She twisted and cried out in her sleep. "He's dead!" And tears ran down her cheeks._

_Jared tried to call out again. "Don't worry, Eve. I'm here with you. Stay strong, my love." Her eyes suddenly opened, and looked him straight in the face. "I love you!" She mouthed. He didn't want to leave, but he felt a powerful force pulling him. And he knew he had to go. _

Jared woke, and looked into the eyes of a healer.

_

* * *

Eve was dreaming. She saw Jared, looking as though he was asleep on her bed at the inn. But she knew his was dead. "He's dead!" She cried. It's my fault! I tried so hard to fight them, Jared._

_Then his eyes flew open and he looked her straight in the face. "Don't worry, Eve. I'm here with you. Stay strong, my love." And she knew that he wasn't dead, he was alive, he was going to be okay._

_She tried to speak, but didn't know if he heard her. "I love you!" He smiled. Then disappeared._

Eve awoke. Her head felt much clearer, and she could move her limbs. Jared's words rang in her head – _stay strong, my love. _And she steeled herself for what was to come.

* * *

Oliver looked at the healer gratefully. "You saved him. The lass, she was so worried. I don't know where she is!" The innkeeper himself looked stressed and tired.

Jared was much more comfortable. The wound was healing, the blood was gone. His guilt ached inside of him. But he knew she was alright – Eve was strong, she would make it through anything.

"Don't worry, Oliver. She'll be alright." He said softly.

* * *

Eve was standing in her cell. Waiting. She knew that she was here for a reason. Late that night, Luke came, unlocked her cell door, and, holding tight to her arm, led her from the dungeons.

"How does it feel, Luke? To be the jailer of your old friend?" Eve said softly.

He spun her around, looking like he would like to slap her. But he didn't. "You have NO idea what it's like!" He hissed, angrily. But she could sense the pain radiating from him.

He led her into the room where they had beaten her up a day ago. _Was it only a day? _She marvelled. _It feels so much longer._

The whole group was gathered there. As Eve saw a woman, her spirits rose. _Mandy! If she's here, she won't let them do anything to me!_

But as the woman turned, Eve saw it wasn't her fairy godmother. She felt like panicking. Then Jared's last words came back to her. _Stay strong, my love._

She drew herself up as Luke led her up to Callum, who was standing next to the woman. There he left her as he went to sit with Blake and his friends.

"So. Queen Eve." Callum's words were mocking – but for the first time, it really hit Eve. _I'm Queen. Jared said I'm queen – of Kyrria. _And then she realised how much danger she was in.

"Queen – but not for long. Let's not waste time on idle chat – you are here for a reason, _Queen _Eve. I want the crown."

She gasped. Then angry words burst out of her – words she was afraid that she had known all along. "You never wanted this kingdom to be ruled by a fair leader – you don't care about my mother and father! You just wanted Mordred out of the way so that you could be king!"

"Clever girl! Precisely my plan. Now, you are the only one left in my way." Callum's voice turned from mocking to menacing.

"But I won't have to worry about you for long. Now, let me introduce you to a friend of mine. Have you met Lucinda?"

* * *

Ohh, evil cliffie, I know. But read and review and the next chappie will be up soon!

Love Amy


	17. Cursed

Story of A Princess Unknown – Chapter 17 - Cursed

**This whole story, especially chapter 15, is dedicated to Matt, Vanessa and their family. Matt, rest in peace.**

_Thanks for all the reviews! I'm surprised how many new people I'm getting so late into the story, but I really appreciate all of your reviews! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short but you guys were very lucky to get two updates in one week! I can't remember what Lucinda looks like! So I'm just going to describe her myself. Sorry! Remember I haven't read Ella Enchanted for years – I really should get it out – but if Lucinda's attitude is different it's just cause I had to change it. I don't know how to place a curse, either – so I just made it up._

* * *

"But I won't have to worry about you for long. Now, let me introduce you to a friend of mine. Have you met Lucinda?"

The woman next to him stared at Eve. She was middle aged, about Mandy's age, and had olive skin with dark hair. Her mouth, bright with red paint, smiled at Eve – but her eyes didn't. It seemed to Eve that her eyes were filled with barely controlled rage.

"Lucinda is here to ... help me, let us say," Callum said smoothly.

Eve burst out angrily, "What have you got against me, Lucinda? I've never seen you in my life!" But something was niggling at the back of her mind ... _Lucinda, Lucinda, I should know that name. _Then it hit her.

"You! You're the one who cursed my mother!"

Lucinda's face twisted into a sneer. "Cursed? I don't think so – I gave her a gift. A gift that would help her and others. But your mother was selfish and broke her curse ungratefully."

"Ungratefully? Do you know how much she'd been through BECAUSE of your stupid CURSE?" Eve shouted, unable to believe what this woman was saying. But Lucinda ignored her.

"And then when you were born, I offered to give a gift to you, as a good fairy should. But _no_, your mother, and that fairy godmother of hers refused and hid you from me."

"Good on them," Eve muttered to herself, hoping that Callum wouldn't hear. He just stood there smirking, obviously pleased with himself.

Lucinda continued. "So now, to repay your mother for her selfishness and ungratefullness, I'm here to help Callum – and to help you."

Eve was suddenly filled with dread. This woman was a fairy – she had magic, she could do things that Eve could not. And she _wanted _hurt Eve.

"What – what are you going to do to me?" She asked Callum, trying to keep her voice strong.

"Now, I assume you know already that I want the throne? Well, I have one slight problem. You are now Queen of Kyrria as you are the only real heir to the throne. The only way I can become King is if you abdicate and declare me the new king."

"I won't do it." Eve said, outwardly appearing calm but seething with rage on the inside. _I'll never give up my country to a madman like him._

Callum smiled nastily. "Do you think I didn't know that would be your answer? That's why Lucinda's here!"

Then, Eve knew what they were going to do to her. Her feelings of shock and horror must have shown on her face, for Callum then said, "Yes. You will get to follow in your mother's footsteps. Lucinda will place a curse of obediance on you – which cannot be broken until you declare me king. Or maybe we will keep the curse on you for always."

Eve could see no way out of this. She knew she was trapped.

"Tomorrow we will announce this, the whole population watching, in the palace square. After that – I do not know what we will do with you. I will have no use for you anymore."

"Someone with know! I'll tell them! You – you can't do this to me!"

"I'm afraid, Evangeline, that I can do, and will do. The curse will stop you from telling anyone about our plan. If you try to run away – we know where the former prince is."

Eve tried not to show anything on her face. If they knew she feared them, then they had power over her. _Jared. I can't let them hurt you. _And still his parting words of her dream rang in his head. _Stay strong, my love._

She held her head high, and faced Callum and Lucinda. "Then be done with it."

Callum looked surprised – maybe he had expected her to weep or beg for his mercy. But Eve was above begging from people like him.

Then he nodded to Lucinda. With the whole rebel group watching, she began to place the curse of obediance on Eve.

Lucinda began chanting in a strange language that Eve could not understand – but she somehow knew that it was an ancient, terrible language that should not be used lightly. Lucinda looked like she was in a trance, and her body became ethereal and transparent. She carried on chanting.

All of a sudden, a pain that felt like fire tore across Eve's body. She struggled to stay upright, but the pain was too much, and she collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily. Another pain lanced through her, and she cried out.

And still Lucinda chanted, now waving her hands about, tracing ancient runes in the air. It felt to Eve like her insides were writhing about. The pain shot through her body time and time again, lancing it with fire and never letting one pain stop before the next one began.

Eve wanted to die. The pain was too much to bear. But through it all, she could see Jared's face, and she knew that she had to keep going. She remembered how brave he'd been in the dream, even though he was obviously hurting badly.

All of a sudden, the pain stopped. Lucinda had stopped chanting. Eve slumped to the floor.

Callum called to her. "Eve – stand up."

Eve fought. She was too tired, too sore. But the curse was truly set – and it overpowered her. She felt something like a bolt of electricity go through her, and she rose to her feet.

Callum laughed – a high, evil laugh. "Go back to your dungeon now. Tomorrow morning – you tell the people of Kyrria who their new leader is. Oh – and Eve – you will tell no one of this plan."

She felt another bolt of electricity go through her, and she bowed her head. Luke came up and grabbed her arm again. Neither of them looked at eachother as they walked silently back along the passage. When she reached her cell, she walked inside and sat down on the hard stone floor, facing away from Luke. She heard him lock her in.

As he turned away, Eve was sure she caught something on the breeze in the cell. "I'm sorry." But when she turned around – he was gone.

* * *

Jared was feeling much better – almost like he'd never been hurt. But inside he was aching – he'd committed murder. Sure, it was in self defence – but he'd killed his own father, and he was sure he would never be able to accept that. He wanted to see Eve so badly – but there was still no news of where she was.

Oliver came into the room where Jared was resting on his bed. "Prince, word has been sent out that the Queen is going to make an important announcement this morning."

"Oliver, please, don't call me Prince anymore. I'm not a Prince – and I never should have been. I've got to go and see Eve – I haven't heard from her, I need to talk to her."

"You'd best get going now then – she's to make an appearance in the palace square in a few minutes."

* * *

Luke came and got Eve out of her cell the next morning. She'd had a restless, sleepless night – eaten up with guilt about handing her country over to these men. The sensible part of her brain protested, _it's not your fault_, but she still felt guilty. _I should have never signed up with this group in the first place._

As she and Luke were walking up to the rooms, Eve asked him softly, "Did you mean what you said last night?"

Luke nodded mutely. He wouldn't look her in the face.

"Thankyou," she whispered. Some of the tension in the air between them eased.

Callum was waiting again for them, and he smiled his now familiar cold, cruel smile at Eve. "Only another few minutes. Then I'm King."

Eve ignored him. She kept Jared in her mind. She wouldn't break down and weep. There was nothing that anyone could do anyway.

Callum held onto her arm tightly although there was no need, and the procession of rebels made their way along the street to the palace square. People stared at them curiously – their old ruler had been murdered, his son not a prince anymore – and a new queen? They were confused, alright. But the new queen looked pretty and kind - if a little worried.

Eve made her way to a dais set next to the palace steps where she had stood with Jared so often. She felt like she was in a daze – sleepwalking. She'd been queen, if you could call her that, for less than twenty four hours and had accomplished absolutely nothing.

A herald called for silence from the people who had flocked to the square, and quiet fell like a blanket across the crowd. They eagerly awaited their queen's words.

Eve was looking at the crowd, still in a daze, when a familiar face jolted her out of her reverie. _Jared! Please, help me. _He looked haggard and tired, but not at death's doorstep like he had after he'd burst into her room.

But she was taking too long. Callum jabbed her in the back with his rapier, unnoticed by the crowd. "Get a move on, girl," he growled. "I've told you what to say. Now, abdicate your throne to me!"

Eve felt another jolt of electricity go through her, and she was forced to look away from Jared. Struggling against the curse, but failing, she spoke.

"Citizens of Frell, I am here today to make an announcement. This kingdom, and the throne especially, has gone through turbulent change in the last few days. Our old ruler died, an heir was bypassed, and I was made Queen."

Suddenly a thought came into Eve's head. Callum hadn't said that she _couldn't _tell them of her heritage.

"As some of you might know, I was chosen to be queen as I am the last heir of the previous rulers, King Charmont and Queen Ella," she heard Callum's sharp intake of breath and felt another, painful jab in her back. She felt where he'd jabbed her, and her hand came away sticky with blood. But she was determined to get this out.

"I am Evangeline, the lost daughter of Char and Ella," she heard a collective gasp from the crowd. Eve looked once more at Jared, trying to get him to understand her cry for help. But Callum wasn't going to let her say anymore. He jabbed her once more, and whispered, "Stop it! Abdicate! NOW!"

Jared was confused. _Why is she looking at me like that? _He could sense that something was not right, he could see the pleading in her eyes. And who were those men standing menacingly behind her?

Jared made the decision to try and stop it all when the familiar electicity went through Eve's body. And when he heard her next words, he was frozen. "I came here today to abdicate my throne to this man, Callum of south Kyrria. I just ... don't feel ready to assume the throne yet."

Eve was angry – the words coming out of her mouth weren't hers at all, just something that she had been forced to say. She looked at Jared, hoping, praying that he would understand.

She'd been forced to give the throne away – the throne he'd fought and won for her. But Jared didn't know that. And the look of disbelief and sadness that he gave Eve said what he thought of her.

And he turned away, and walked out of the square.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review!

Love Amy


	18. Treason

Story of A Princess Unknown – Chapter 18

**This whole story, especially Chapter 15, is dedicated to Matt, Vanessa and their family. Matt, rest in peace.**

_Thanks once again for all the reviews. You guys wouldn't believe it – I have over 1000 hits on this story, and yet ONLY 187 people review. GRR! YES, I can TELL if you read and DON'T review! AND I will personally BITE YOU if you DON'T review. **Please check out our profile page – seriously funny! See my quotes! **Ahem. Anyway: Ummm I got told off for the last chapter. squeals. Ducks as reviewers throw heavy objects I said in the last AN that I HAVE NOT read the book for years – just wanted to do a story based on it. So I can't remember much. Also – I had to change Lucinda's attitude to fit in with the story. Lets just say she forgot being a squirrel! BTW Lady Cythera and co don't really care where she is as they know she's a spy – they support Callum. Just remember that **no-one** outside the inner circle of the rebel group knew that he wanted to just take over, not take down the unrightful guy. Also some confusion over whether Jared is dead or not- nope, he's alive and kicking. In her dream he was just unconscious, then woke up! Sorry if this chappie is a bit short – it's kinda just a filler, the next chapter's gonna be full of action. BTW – anyone from the UK – I hope you're all okay and your family and mates after the bombings. xoxox. _

_**Tami** – Vinny's cool, Roxy's having fun in her paddock as Pippa is away at the moment. I'm all alone. sobs Frankie's cool though – I had the best jumping lesson today. My teacher kept raising the jumps and he did this huge spread – I haven't really jumped more than 75 cm before and this was at least 85 cm. Frankie LOVED it! He loves jumping – isn't quite so keen on dressage but he has really nice paces so I like it! Hope you have fun on the trails! At my old riding school we used to ride the horses bareback out to the paddocks with just a halter – it took about an hour to walk out there - and gallop all around the hills! I shudder now thinking how dangerous it was!_

_**breathless74 –** HEY! Lucky you! I LOVED PC camp. Best thing that ever happened to me. But our gymkhana on the last day got canceled 'cause it rained – after beautiful weather all week! I have to wait another 6 months until summer to go back. Sad. Hope you had fun! Tell me ALL about it in your review! I had a great jumping lesson today – no bucking at all from Frankie – yay!_

_**Galelasa** – Yeah NZ is cool most of the time. I love my horse and my school and mates. But it REALLY sucks sometimes – like my cousin moving to Australia cause of her dad's job. And sucky stuff like that! Plus magazines like Dolly advertise stuff that you can only get in Oz. Sucks. But it's pretty cool!_

_Okay – now story!_

_

* * *

Jared. Please. Come back – I couldn't help it! Eve's thoughts ran frantically in her mind. Then she saw it through Jared's eyes. He'd fought to get the throne for her – and now she was just giving it away. __If only I could just tell him!_Eve's thoughts ran frantically in her mind. Then she saw it through Jared's eyes. He'd fought to get the throne for her – and now she was just giving it away. 

The crowd buzzed with excitement – a new king! And what had happened – the lost princess? Back from where? The dead? With a wave of his hand, Callum signalled for them to leave the square.

Her job done, Eve felt that electric charge go through her again – but this time it was different. It felt opposite. And she realised that it was the curse being lifted. She could still see Jared's back, if only she could get him to listen ...

"Jared! Find me! Please!" She called, hoping he would hear. This was her last chance to make things right with him. And it was more than that too – she had no idea what the rebels were going to do to her. She needed him. And if Jared realised that – she was sure he could find her. But he gave no sign of hearing as he left.

Eve slumped in defeat. There was an ominous silence behind her. She turned slowly. Callum smiled nastily at her. "So, Evangeline. I'm king. And you – you are nothing. Nothing more than the peasant girl you were when you came to me."

Eve felt something snap inside her. She'd been freed from the curse – she'd had enough of Callum pushing her around. "I'm nothing!" She screamed, fists raised. "YOU'RE nothing! You couldn't even win the throne by yourself – I still had to help you! I'm more than you will ever be!" Breathing hard, her angry energy spent, Eve's eyes flashed.

Callum flinched at her words. But as she fell silent, Eve knew that she'd made a mistake, screaming at a man who could snuff out her life as easily as anything now. She waited for the blow that was going to come.

He slapped her hard. Just once, leaving a stinging pain behind. Then he grabbed her arm tightly, and hissed "Maybe you should remember who is in charge here. For that I will have to think of a better fate for you. Now move! Get back to the HQ!"

Eve stood defiantly in place. The curse was gone – she didn't know how or why, but it was gone.

"Move! What's with this damn curse?" Callum was getting frustrated now.

Eve smiled sweetly at him. "It's gone."

"What? LUCINDA!" Callum roared.

The fairy appeared, fiddling with her nails nervously. "Er – yes, Callum? I - I mean, your highness?"

Callum appeared to preen for a moment, revelling in his new title. The his face turned angry and harsh once more. "Your curse isn't working! EXPLAIN, WOMAN!"

Lucinda fiddled more. "Well ... your highness, while I was working the curse on the wench, I remembered a little promise I made. You see, _I _thought Ella's gift was wonderful, but she didn't. And she made me promise not to do _big_ magic. Now I knew that I owe you a favour, so I couldn't back out. But I couldn't exactly break the promise, could I? You never know what that Mandy might do to me ..."

Callum was looking dangerously angry, as if guessing where this might lead.

Lucinda said hurriedly, "So I just placed the curse on her temporarily, so that it would come off once she had abdicated. See? No harm's done!" She attempted a cheery smile – and failed miserably.

"NO HARM? I could have controlled her forever! Put the curse back on! NOW!" Callum hissed, spit flying from his mouth with every incensed word.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. No big magic. I promised, remember?" Lucinda smiled weakly.

"I don't care! You'll do what I want, or I'll, I'll.." But Callum was too late.

"Can't let you be doing anything to me, can I? Goodbye, dear!" Lucinda was fading out of view.

"Come BACK! NOW!" But Lucinda had disappeared completely.

Callum looked as though he was going to burst with anger. He began muttering crazily to himself. Eve caught the words, "Bloody fairies ... never trust 'em ... make her pay..."

Eve would have liked to get as far away from Callum as she could – but unfortunately he was gripping her arm so tightly that he was cutting off the blood circulation.

Suddenly he stopped muttering, and peered down into Eve's face. A manical smile spread across his face. "You should have thanked her for your curse while you had the chance, wench. You could have been my servant – but now, I know you are capable of betraying me. There is only one other option – but I need reasons ..."

He dragged Eve back down the street towards the rebel HQ, the rest of the company following.

* * *

"_Jared! Find me! Please!"_

Eve's words ran through Jared's head. He was a turbulent maelstrom of feelings. Betrayal. Guilt. Anxiety.

_How could she? I killed my own father for her throne! And she gives it away – because she's "not ready" to assume the throne._

But he couldn't get the look in her eyes out of his head.

When he'd first met Eve, then Enna, he knew that she'd had something to hide. She was edgy and always had a sharp edge of fear in her eyes. Gradually, as they'd come to know and trust each other more, that edge had disappeared. She'd stopped being scared. She'd opened up and trusted him.

And when Jared had stood in front of the dais where Eve was standing, he'd seen that same edge of fear back in her eyes. She looked like she hadn't eaten or slept in days. And she looked terrified, although strangely defiant, of the men standing behind her.

Jared felt a shiver run through his body. _I wouldn't want to know those men. _He'd recognised one of them – that Luke that Eve had known from her village. Jared felt a tremor of anger run through him. The boy who'd betrayed her.

_But what if I'm betraying her too? She wanted me to find her. She's scared. Eve needs me._

Jared made his decision. He got up off his bed at the inn and set off. He thought he knew where she was.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jared was standing at the house he'd seen her come out of several times. The place Eve had acted so shifty about visiting. He was sure it was the rebels' headquarters.

All the citizens of Frell were too busy gossiping about the last few days' events to notice a tall young man slipping into a dark, murky house in the centre of the city.

Jared breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the surprisingly unlocked door behind him.

Then he felt cold steel pressed against his neck.

"Don't – don't hurt me," he heard his voice trembling.

"Why?" A curt, cool voice demanded.

"I need to see your leader – his highness," Jared gritted his teeth. "The King."

The person who was holding him spun him around, surveying him as if hoping to leech his intentions just by looking at him. Jared saw a young man his own age with blonde hair and cold blue eyes. Eyes that had ceased to feel any emotion. Eyes that had given up.

"You!" Jared gasped.

"Me," Luke confirmed.

Jared was angry. This boy who'd hurt Eve so badly looking at him coolly as if he didn't matter at all.

"Do you know how much you hurt her?" He whispered, somehow sensing the need for secrecy and urgency.

"I'm a spy. I don't have personal relations to _anyone_," but Jared hadn't missed the flash of sorrow and emotion in the eyes that were otherwise dead.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked levelly, staring straight at Luke's eyes. The other boy dropped his cool gaze first.

"I'm not here to argue with you," Jared continued. "Take me to the ... king."

Luke nodded curtly, and turned on his heel, beckoning for Jared to follow.

He led him into a dark room, where people with distrustful eyes milled about the ruler. Callum himself was sitting on a crude wooden throne at the back of the room. When he saw Luke he called him over, then ran his eyes over Jared.

"So. _Your highness. _You're finally here, to rescue your damsel in distress," the man said mockingly, yet looking at Jared with a straight face, and eyes like Luke's. Eyes like Mordred's. Dead eyes.

Jared ignored the mocking tone of Callum's voice. "Give her back. I'm prepared to fight for her."

Callum's voice turned harsh and cruel. "And how, precisely, would you rescue her by fighting? You'd be outnumbered anyway." He gestured to the room full of spies.

"But I'd try. And Eve would know that I'd tried." Jared said fiercely. Callum smirked.

Without Jared noticing, Luke had left the room. Now he returned, bringing a girl with him who Jared had not seen in days. She looked sullen and unwilling to come – in fact Luke was dragging her – but when she saw Jared, she gasped, then ran to him.

Eve threw herself into Jared's arms. He held her tight, loving her more after her absence. He pressed his face into her soft black hair, trying to hide his emotion.

She lessened her hold a little bit and stared into his face gratefully, trying to absorb all the guilt and emotion he felt. "I'm sorry. It was a curse. But you came. You heard me," she whispered.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," he whispered back, stroking her face with his hand. She buried her face in his shoulder. Then shock set in. "A _curse_?" he asked.

Luke seethed behind them.

Callum laughed. "Ahh, young love. But not for long," he added ominously.

Jared let go of Eve. She stood beside him, holding his hand. "What do you mean?"

Callum got up and paced in front of his throne.

"Well, I have a tiny problem. You see, Eve was under a curse of obedience to me. But a ... let us say, stupid fairy made sure that the curse was only temporary. So Eve can speak her mind."

Jared looked at him incredulously. "You wanted the throne that badly?"

"Be quiet. You wanted answers – you're getting them. Anyway, as I _was _saying, I have the problem of Eve not being obedient anymore. And now you too. I can't just let you two go – who knows what you'd do? Spread horrible rumours about me?" Callum smirked again.

"We wouldn't want that, would we? So, I have one choice left."

Jared felt Eve shiver. He looked at her anxiously. She had a look of dread on her face.

"I have to find a way to ... get rid of you. Forever."

"You can't do that! You can't just kill someone, two people, for NO reason at all!" Jared's temper got the better of him.

"No, I couldn't, could I? But have you ever heard of a reason called _treason_? Plotting against, or possibly even _killing _the ruler of one's country?"

* * *

Ohh freeky cliffie I know! Hope you guys like this chapter better!

Love Amy


	19. Reflections

Story of A Princess Unknown – Chapter 19 - Reflections

**This whole story, especially Chapter 15, is dedicated to Matt, Vanessa and their family. Matt, rest in peace.**

_Well it seems that threatening to bite people who read and don't review works! Hehe! But I am extremely hacked of – my other fanfic, Fight For Tortall, went down from 21 reviews a chapter to 11. Not a good day – and I only have seven for my latest chapter. So if you love Tamora Pierce PLEASE r & r._

_This is the second to last chapter (probably) of this fic, but don't worry, it will be a cliffie (sorta) ending and I am slowly developing ideas for a sequel. I shall reveal the title and maybe a bit of plot next chappie. It probably won't happen for a little while as I want to finish Fight for Tortall first. Sorry, some of this chapter is just repeats, but there is a lot of new stuff and i wanted memories in here. Most of Luke's memories are new. Memories are in bold. Thoughts in italics._

_Breathless74 – lucky you! I LOVE cross country, haven't done any for ages._

_Lovenotknown – YES! I LOVE frankie too! He is the best pony ever – I got him about a year ago and he's the cutest, sweetest little guy. _

_Magewhisperer – er. Right. Yep. Ahem. Well._

_Galelasa – say hi to Buck for me! NZ is pretty cool. Wide open spaces. But my best friend just broke her arm yesterday while she was riding! So NZ is not a good place at the moment!_

_Hope you enjoy the story – longest yet i think!_

_

* * *

Recap: "No, I couldn't, could I? But have you ever heard of a reason called treason? Plotting against, or possibly even killing the ruler of one's country?"_

Jared turned white and looked at Eve. "But ... who told you?"

A cold voice with a sneer in it came from behind. "I did. What did you think spies did?"

Jared spun around to hiss at Luke, "I should have known."

"You two, stop it!" Eve said – but anger towards Luke showed in even her eyes. He flinched.

"Little miss peacemaker now, are we?" Callum laughed. Eve ignored him.

"You can't kill us! Eve had nothing to do with that! And – and it was in self-defence!"

"But no one else knows that, do they? She was an accomplice in the King's death. And here, with my rebels surrounding me, I am in control. I can do anything that I want to do. And none of the kingdom would be any the wiser. They may not have liked Mordred – but Kyrrians do not like a killer, either. A _murderer._"

Jared flinched, pain showing in his eyes. Eve squeezed his hand and he looked at her gratefully.

She held her head high and turned to Callum. "So you condemn us to die?"

"That I do. You will hang tomorrow morning in the gallows on the edge of the city."

"Then so be it." Eve's voice rang out, cold and angry.

"Take them away!"

Luke took hold of Eve's arm again. His touch was cold, like ice. She looked into his eyes, trying to see if he felt something, _anything, _at seeing his childhood friend condemned to die. But there was nothing. _There never was, _she thought angrily.

Another rebel – Blake - led Jared down, underground to the dungeon where Eve had been kept for days now. He struggled all the way, to no avail. Blake was stronger than he was, and both Jared and Eve were thrown back into their prison. Night was coming on and it was colder and damper than before.

Both immediately ran to the other. Jared folded his arms about Eve, and she buried her head in his chest like she did whenever she was scared or sad. "I don't want to die!" she choked out.

Jared stroked her hair, murmuring, "You were so brave. I'm sorry ... I thought you'd abdicated of your own choice. I was – angry at you for given up all that I'd won for you."

She pulled back slightly, looking into Jared's face. "Did you think I'd do that, after all we'd been through together? Did you think I'd willingly leave you after you'd killed your father and were lying there hurt?"

Jared dropped his eyes from hers. "Deep down, inside, I think I knew that I was wrong. I couldn't doubt you. The look you gave me made me know something was wrong. My ego just got in the way for a while!"

Eve laughed softly. But he could see that her smile didn't really meet her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Eve laced her fingers through his. "Don't worry. I believe you. After all, you've found out a lot about me in these last few days."

"You're right. You – a spy? I can't imagine you sneaking around trying to eavesdrop on people."

She laughed a little awkwardly. "I don't know why I got involved with it all from the start. I should have seen through it from the beginning – through Callum and all the others. I was such an idiot."

"You're not. You and Luke were pretty desperate, remember. Don't talk any more about that, though." He looked sad again. "This is our last night together. Let's make it happy."

"Jared, what are we going to do?" Eve burst out. "There's no way to escape. I tried everything I could think of."

"We're just going to have to accept our fate. And hope. That someone, somewhere, will recognise that our fate is unjust, and help us." Jared's words sounded brave, but inside he was as scared as Eve. He was terrified of death.

"We should try and get some sleep."

They lay down together, Eve's head on Jared's chest, his arms around her.

"I love you so much, Jared. If this is my last night alive – I'm glad it's with you."

"Me too, Eve." Jared held her tighter, as if by holding and loving eachother as much as they could, they could block out the next morning. They could make tomorrow never come. They could make their love last forever.

If only.

"Remember the first time we saw eachother?" Jared asked Eve. Only a few weeks ago – yet it seemed like a lifetime.

She blushed. "I was so angry at you. I thought you were spying on me!"

"I'm glad you figured out that I wasn't!"

Slowly, Jared bent his head close to hers. His eyes asked her a question, and intuitively she replied. _Yes._ They joined minds once again, and they relived all their memories. Together.

**

* * *

Eve's head snapped up. She gasped when she saw a young man with dark brown hair and hazel-green eyes watching her – and the look of peacefulness on her face was replaced by one of fear and panic. She suddenly realised that her wet shift was see through. Eve felt humiliated.**

"**What do you think you are doing?" She spat.**

"**Keep your hair on, I'm not doing anything," he replied indignantly.**

**She didn't wait to listen.**

Jared felt Eve laugh. _I can't believe I was so stupid!_ She thought to him.

**As soon as they were outside where Cythera couldn't hear them, Eve hissed at him, **

"**Don't think I've forgotten – I'll get you back for that."**

"**I wasn't trying to do anything," Jared protested.**

"**I don't care!" Eve repled. "Jerk," she whispered under her breath.**

Eve winced. S_orry about that. I was still ... er ... angry at you_. She felt Jared smile mischeviously, as he had that day where he had tried to annoy her so much.

"**Hide me!" He gasped. But it was too late.**

**Eve could have laughed at the look of horror on the prince's face.**

"**They follow me around EVERYWHERE! Just, I don't know, pretend that you're with me, Enna! Then maybe they'll go away!"**

"**WHAT? NO WAY! I am NOT walking down the street holding YOUR hand like some sort of ... lovestruck noble girl!"**

_You don't seem to mind holding my hand now!_ Jared thought cheekily to Eve. She blushed again. He felt that too.

"**This is a portrait of the last rulers, King Char and Queen Ella."**

**Eve suddenly felt like she couldn't breath. Jared noticed that she was crying. Did I do something to upset her? "Enna? What's wrong? I didn't think that you'd be so affected by a painting!" He tried to joke. She glared at him and angrily swiped her tears away. Oops. Wrong move, Jared thought regretfully.**

I_'m sorry, he thought to her._ Then the enormity of what he had said, combined with what he knew now dawned on him. _Oh god! I didn't know that they were your parents._

_It's ok_, she replied, dry eyed. _I was being oversensitive_. She felt him squeeze her hand.

**He smiled mockingly. "Does little Enna still sleep with her blankie?"**

"**Give it BACK!" She screamed.**

**Instead, Jared held it out of her reach and ran out the doorway. Eve followed him, still screaming.**

"**You JERK! Give it BACK to me or I'll ..."**

"**What?" He called back to her. "Beat me up?"**

"**Yes! I will, you arrogant jerk!"**

_I'd like to see you beat me up!_ Jared told her.

_Well, we can arrange that!_ She shot back.

"**I want to trust you, Jared. But - I'm not sure I can put everything into words."**

"**Enna - I can see inside your head, and you can see inside mine. If you want to, we can see all each other's secrets and memories. But only if you want to."**

**He took her hands, reassuring her. "I'll take care of you, Enna. I won't let anything happen to you."**

_That was the first time I think I knew I loved you. You seemed so kind, like you really wanted to help me._

She felt Jared's gaze fill with love.

**Eve threw herself out of the vision, sobbing wildly. Father, father … **

**She vaguely felt Jared's arms come around her, and she buried her face in his chest, her tears flowing faster. "Enna? I mean Eve - what's wrong? Please - tell me - who was that? Did you know him?" She could hear the tears in Jared's voice.**

"**I … I can't!" She choked out. She could feel Jared's body shaking, but he wouldn't give into the tears. He tightened his arms around her, and her crying lessened - she was glad of the comfort he gave her.**

She felt Jared fill with shock. He hadn't thought about it before.

The vision brought back terrible memories for both of them.

_He ... he was your father, wasn't he?_

He felt her nod mutely, reliving the vision which had haunted her nightmares again and again. Jared tightened his arms around her, felt her relax into him.

**Jared's cool fingers grasped her chin, forcing her to look into his greeny-hazel eyes. He gently smudged away the rest of her tears. Then he spoke softly to her, still looking deep into her eyes. "Eve - I'll be your friend." **

**He traced the contours of her face, his eyes never leaving hers. Eve felt like she was frozen in time – she could do nothing but stare right back at Jared, wishing that this moment would never end.**

"**Jared – I think I might love you."**

**She felt him smile.**

"**You know what, Eve? I think I might love you too." But he wasn't sure that she'd heard – she was already asleep.**

**Then, suddenly, he scooped Eve up and walked out to deeper water.**

**Eve was hammering at his arms. "Put me down, you jerk!" She laughed.**

"**Not happening!" He shot back.**

**Then he dunked her in the water. He let her up right away, but she was soaked right through. When Eve stood up, she was spluttering with indignation. And dripping with water.**

**He grabbed the fist she was shaking at him and pulled her close. Suddenly Eve felt like she was underwater again – she couldn't breathe. "Jared, I ..."**

**He silenced her, gently pulling a strand of dark hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. Then he kissed her.**

The vision changed to show them at the ball.

_Eve, please. Only the happy stuff. _She agreed. The vision changed once more.

**Jared woke up. He started too when he saw her – then the previous night's events came flooding back to him. Eve stared into his eyes, wondering at the joy she saw there.**

"**You're awake!" He murmured.**

**She gently traced the teartracks still visible on his cheeks. "Why were you crying?" She whispered.**

**He held her tightly and she winced with pain. "It doesn't matter now. Just sleep, Eve. I'll take care of you."**

They faded out of the vision together.

Jared noticed she was crying, tears trailing silently down her white cheeks. She wouldn't look at him, lowered her head.

"Eve, what's wrong? Please, you can tell me." He pulled her close again, and she sobbed quietly into his chest.

"I can't ... can't bear it. I can't leave you, can't leave everything that's happened, everything that's brought us together. It's not fair!"

Jared cried too. He pressed his face to hers and their tears mingled until they didn't know which one of them was crying harder.

Their tears eventually stopped. Eve raised her beautiful eyes to his, eyelashes still glinting with the traces of tears, and Jared tipped his head down to meet hers. He kissed her softly, but it was more than just a kiss.

It was a kiss filled with the hope and promise of a lifetime. A kiss filled with the hope and despair that they were going through. A kiss filled with their love for eachother and their world. A kiss that said more than words ever could.

They broke apart. "I love you," Eve choked out.

"Love you too," he smiled and rested his head on her shoulder.

Both knew that they had all that they would ever need.

Later that night they fell asleep in eachother's arms, hoping that tomorrow would never come, but accepting their fate.

_

* * *

Jared was dreaming. Like the dream when he was injured, faces flashed past him, people who had shaped his life, made him who he was. His mother who he had never known._

"_Be strong, my child. You never knew me, but I love you more than anything. Whatever happens tomorrow, be strong, for Eve needs you."_

_He nodded._

_Morgan. He could see, with her, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Both looked infinitely happy. "You used my gift wisely. You helped Eve trust you, and you found a true love. Your múirn beatha dán. Well done."_

_His father. The man looked old, beaten. "You killed me. I accept that. Now you get what's coming to you." And that same familiar snarl. Jared sighed. Some things never change._

_Oliver, the kind inkeeper. "You were like a son to me, Jared. I don't believe this nonsense they're saying. I can't find you. I'm sorry, lad. Be strong."_

_Eve's face. He saw all the memories they had relived that night. He saw how deep and true their love was. And he knew that whatever happened tomorrow, wherever they were, they, and their love, would be together, in eachother's hearts, forever._

_

* * *

Eve was dreaming. The faces of people she knew flashed by her – some kind, others not._

_Coral. "You're still a kitchen wench to me, Eve. That's all you'll ever be."_

_Colin. "You never helped Luke, did you, Eve? Stay away. We never wanted you here."_

Their words still cut her like a knife, long as she had been away from the village she used to call home.

_A woman with dark hair like her own, and a man with identical green eyes. Smiling down at her, so much love in their eyes. Like Jared._

"_Mum! Dad!" She gasped, feeling tears sliding down her cheeks again. But tears of joy at seeing her parents for the first time._

_Her mother stroked her hair. "Evangeline, my baby." Sorrow showed in her eyes. "I'm sorry we were never there for you."_

_Her father spoke, deep despair, and yet love too, showing in his eyes. "We had given up. We were desperate. I'm sorry."_

_Eve loved him for apologising. She had loved them forever, she realised. And she told them so._

"_Don't worry. I was alright without you, though I've loved you forever. I'm proud that you were my parents."_

"_We're proud, too, Eve. Proud that you are our daughter. Whatever happens tomorrow – we love you. Forever. Know that, and be strong."_

_They began to fade from Eve's vision. "Please, don't go, I want to talk to you!" she cried desperately._

_But all she heard was the echo of her mother's voice. "We are always with you, Eve."_

* * *

She woke up, held tight in Jared's arms, her cheeks wet with tears. _My parents. I saw them. _She wondered if she and Jared's love echoed the love her parents' had shared so many years ago.

She stared at the kind, handsome face of the man she loved so much. And she knew, like with her parents, even if both of them died the next day, they would be together, forever.

* * *

Luke was staring resentfully through the bars of Eve's prison. He knew he was really eavesdropping, and that he shouldn't be – but typical Luke, he didn't care.

_She should still be with me, not that arrogant prick who calls himself a prince! _But Luke knew, deep down, that Jared was deeper than he seemed, and that he loved Eve more than Luke ever had.

Memories that he did not want to remember were coming back, assaulting him once again.

**A little girl with dark hair and emerald eyes, about seven, was huddled in the corner of a doorstep, of some abandoned house. She was sucking her thumb and had teartracks down her cheeks. Clutching a ragged blanket, she rocked back and forth, trying to keep warm as the biting wind knifed through her thin shift.**

**Luke was walking by when he saw her. Aged eleven, he had younger siblings so he knew a sad child when he saw one. He walked up to the little girl and bent down to talk to her.**

"**Are you alright? What's your name?" Luke asked.**

**The little girl gulped back more tears before replying, "I'm Eve."**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Co – Coral won't give me any food. And I've been working all day, and I'm so hungry."**

**Luke noticed that she was really thin, even compared to the rest of the villagers. He held out his hand to Eve.**

"**Well, Eve, come with me. I think you'd better come to my house and we can get you some food."**

**She looked at him, slowly, distrustfully, for a moment. Then she seemed to make a decision, and her small, grimy hand took hold of his.**

**Luke was walking through the village that same day, still holding Eve's hand. He was taking her to get some food from the market with him, and was treating her as one of his little brothers or sisters – easily lost if he didn't hold onto them tightly.**

**She'd been shy at his house, talking to no one except him. But now she was chatty and happy, and seemed to have adopted Luke as an older brother.**

**Suddenly, some of his friends came racing across the street to talk.**

"**Hey Luke, you wanna play?" one of his friends asked.**

**Luke shook his head. "Nope, sorry, shopping for mum."**

**They caught sight of Eve holding onto him. "Hey, Luke, that's not you're sister."**

"**No, this is Eve. Say hi to them, Eve," but the little girl had retreated behind him once more, overcome with shyness in front of all the people.**

"**Hey, Luke's got a girlfriend!" The rest of the group took the chant up. Eve looked terrified. Luke looked embarrassed.**

"**Luke's got a girlfriend!"**

"**She is NOT my girfriend! I'm just ... just helping her!"**

"**Hey Luke – betcha didn't know this! She's the little wench of old Lord Colin!"**

**He turned in surprise. "Eve? Are you? Well, I mean ..."**

"**And that old dead Lady Anna!" The boys taunted them.**

**Eve suddenly turned angry. "Don't say her name like that!" she screamed, flying at the boy who'd said it and feebly hitting him with her fists. "Don't say Anna's name like that!"**

**Luke stood motionless, not defending her, not helping her. He just stood there.**

**The boy pushed Eve off him roughly and she fell onto the hard cobbles. Quickly, she scrambled to her feet, and with a last look at look, ran as fast as she could back to the manor.**

"**Luke, you can't go hanging around with riff-raff like that! She's just a servant wench! You're much better with us."**

**His friend slung his arm around Luke's shoulders. Luke nodded mutely.**

His traitor mind recalled something else. Eve, aged thirteen.

**She was more beautiful than at seven – but still had the same porcelain features, green eyes and dark hair. She was bent over, trying to lug two heavy buckets of water from the river. But she could barely pick them up.**

**Luke sauntered casually over to her. "Hey, Eve. You want some help?"**

**She ignored him. He caught her hand and held it, then turned her around, forcing her to look at him. "Eve, what's the matter?"**

"**You wouldn't understand."**

"**Try me."**

"**It's YOU! The way you treat me when your friends are around us. Like I'm nothing to you. But – I was sure I was your friend. I guess I was wrong."**

**She wrenched her hand out of his grasp and turned away.**

**_Why can't she understand? _Luke thought. _I have to keep up my image! _Luke was sixteen now. He didn't want to face it – but he really would have liked to be more than friends with Eve.**

**_But she's a servant girl. Imagine what my friends would say! And she's too young, only thirteen. _She continued to ignore him while trying to lift the heavy buckets. _I don't think she even wants me as just a friend right now! _He thought ruefully.**

**Grabbing one of the buckets, he smiled at Eve, asking for forgiveness. And, sucker that she was, she smile back. Grabbing the other bucket, they continued back up to the manor house.**

And memories of only a few weeks ago.

**After her shopping was done, Eve waited with Luke for a while, just talking about how things were going for her. She told him how Coral had been giving all the work lately since another maid had left.**

"**I wish I could leave too. Leave and NEVER come back. But I'd have nowhere to go - no family. But I suppose I'm lucky - no ties to family or anyone.**

"**You've got ties to me, Eve. I'd miss you awfully if you went," Luke said softly. He grasped her chin and pulled it up, making her look him straight in the eyes. She had never noticed how blue they were before - a deep, clear shade of blue. He pulled her closer.**

**But suddenly, Eve pulled out of his grasp.**

"**What? What did I do? Eve?"**

**But she was already running back up the road leading to the house. Her words floated back on the wind. "I'm sorry, Lucas."**

And days after that:

**Luke came back shortly. "Here; some bandages, and I brought some water and cloths as well. Now, will you just show me what's wrong?"**

"**I ... kind of got in trouble last night for coming home a bit late."**

**She heard his sharp intake of breath when he saw the jagged lines across her back. **

"**Eve! Who did this to you? There's laws against this, you know!"**

"**I know, all right," she replied bitterly. "But who's going to enforce them? Who, in their right mind, would care about a _servant_, these days? Not the king, that's for sure. The prince? Does he care? Or maybe even Lord Colin? Do you think HE cares?" Her eyes flashed dangerously, showing how angry she was. "There's no one for people like me, Luke. And there never will be."**

**Silence. Then, **

"**I'm sorry, Luke. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's no one's fault but the king's. I know life isn't exactly easy for you either."**

"**Actually, I came to ask you a favour. My mum and all my brothers aren't feeling too well at the moment. None of them are up to working – could you maybe ask the Lord if we could borrow a small amount of money, just to buy some food for the moment?"**

"**I'll ask, Luke, as you're my friend. But it won't do any good. You know he hates me. But because it's you, I'll do it."**

**Luke stepped closer, his blue eyes never leaving her deep green ones. She smoothed a lock of ice-blonde hair out of his face. "To say thankyou ..." he murmured.**

**Then his soft lips met Eve's. She was so shocked that at first she couldn't respond, but then she sank into him and deepened the kiss. Then, she broke away. "I've got to go," she said, looking around for the water buckets.**

"**Eve." he said, causing her to look into his eyes again. "I know you think no one cares. But, Eve – I care."**

* * *

"**Are you cold? Cause you could come over here, you know. We could keep each other warm..."**

"**Luke! It wouldn't be ... proper."**

"**Since when do you care about 'proper', Eve? Are you just scared to sleep near me?" Luke replied in a teasing voice.**

"**I am NOT scared!" Eve said indignantly, sitting up. "I bet you just snore!"**

**Luke laughed at the annoyed look on her face.**

"**Fine! I'll come over – just cause I'm cold, though! And don't you DARE try anything with ME, Lucas!" He laughed again as Eve came over to him.**

"**Shut up and go to sleep!" She came closer but was till tense near Luke. He put an arm over her waist and he gradually felt her relax and curl closer to him. It WAS warmer curled up with Lucas, Eve noticed. She drifted off to sleep, feeling happier than she had in a long time.**

* * *

"**But ... Eve – I thought you loved me! What about US?"**

"**There just .. can't be an us for a while," Eve replied softly. "I thought I knew who I was. Now I've found out I have – I HAD parents, I'm the rightful heir to the throne – and I have to spend time with the prince who replaced me!"**

"**Oh, I get it. You're swooning over Jared like a lovesick noble girl," Luke sneered.**

"**Luke! You know that's not true! I'm just so ... messed up right now! Can't you see? I need you to be there for me!" Her voice broke with pain.**

"**Why don't you just get Prince Jared to be 'there for you' instead?" He replied scathingly, then turned and stormed out the door. He felt a twinge of regret, remembering Eve's anguished, pain filled eyes. But he was too angry to care.**

* * *

Luke felt so alone now. He was just one of hundreds of spies who attended the new "king".

More than that, he felt awful about how he'd treated Eve.

Luke had made his decision.

* * *

Hope you liked it! You won't get the stuff about Morgan and Hunter and muirn beatha dans unless you've read Sweepby Cate Tiernan. It basically means soul mate but you really should read the Sweep series!

Now review!

Love Amy


	20. Beginning of an End

Story of a Princess Unknown – Chapter 20 – End of a Beginning – or Beginning of an End?

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for so long – I started a new story – non-fantasy – on fictionpress and I've kinda been concentrating on that. ALSO I was banned from fanfic for a week – I put a story in a wrong category or something weird like that. No IDEA why! _

_Thanks for all the great reviews – this is the last chapter of the story and I am gonna miss you guys SO much. Feel free to email me – – to motivate me for the sequel! If I know you want it, then I will write it. I just want to finish off my Tamora Pierce story first so I'm not overloaded with three stories. _

_People are still asking me why I'm having inaccuracies in this story, referring to the original book. As I have said several times, I HAVE NOT read the book for YEARS. It was one of my fave books as a little kid, and I apologise for any innacuracies. _

_**Tiff** – MAYBE! But I don't think a lightsabre would be my weapon of choice ..._

_**Kirstie** – YAY! New person! Thanks for your compliments – I agree – this story has gotten a lot better since I started. It's my first fanfic and I think the first chapter sucked – I'm amazed that so many people continued reading it!_

_**Breathless74** – Frankie is great! And I finally got my mum up on a horse! She rode my friend's 17.1hh grey thoroughbred – she was SO freaked out but she did really well! I've been having some awesome jumping and flatlessons and some great rides! But on Tuesday I'm back at school, and I return to riding in the dark after school. Yuck. But it's gonna be spring soon!_

_**Brain-brat** – don't worry bout it! WOW! You really liked the last chapter!_

_**Smittened by Marauders** – Umm, I don't think Jared and Eve are cousins. Did I say that somewhere? I think I just made Mordred a distant relative of Char's. Ewww I would NEVER want to marry ANY of my guy cousins!_

* * *

The morning that they didn't want to face had arrived, the sun rising slowly over the hills of Kyrria. The city of Frell was sombre – there was to be a hanging. This wasn't uncommon – Mordred hung people all the time – but this time it was the pretty young former queen. And the handsome Prince. The thing was, the citizens weren't exactly sorry that the duo had killed Mordred – in their opinion it was the best thing that could have happened. 

But years of oppression and killing from Mordred had taken their toll on the people. No one spoke their mind, shared their opinion anymore, fearful of being hung themselves for treason. They never knew who was a spy for the former king. And so, no one protested at Eve and Jared being hung.

* * *

Eve didn't want to wake up. She wanted to stay forever in the realm of dreams where she could speak to her parents, where she could treasure Jared in her heart always. Eve knew that their love would live on – but she didn't want to die. 

She felt a finger stroking her cheek, and, reluctantly, Eve opened her eyes, to stare into Jared's handsome face. He kissed her impulsively, making her smile. Then her face turned fearful.

"Is it time?" She whispered. Jared nodded, his eyes sad.

Luke appeared outside the cell, unlocking it, Blake beside him. Eve noticed with interest that Luke seemed to be drooping, sadder, sorrier. _He deserves it, _she thought grimly.

He gestured for them to come out of the cell. Jared went first and was immediately seized by Blake, who frogmarched him up the stairs to the main building. To Eve's surprise, Luke grab her hard by her arms. Instead, he took her hand gently and squeezed it. Eve looked up at him, her surprise showing in her emerald eyes.

Luke looked right back at her, and for a moment he was the country boy that Eve had known all her life. But then his expression changed – it was urgent, scared, and he was the hardened spy once more.

"Don't give up. Not yet," he whispered to Eve, his words simple, but his eyes implying something more.

And Eve knew that he was back on her side. He had made many bad decisions and she knew that maybe she would never trust him again – but for now, she had to. She nodded, whispering "Thankyou," but couldn't say anything more as Blake was coming back.

"Hurry up!" The older boy called harshly. "His majesty is waiting."

Eve wanted to spit at the ground when she heard Callum being referred to as "His Majesty." Better yet, she would have liked to spit on Callum. But unfortunately, that wasn't possible at the moment, as she was being dragged up the passageway, by Blake, and, somewhat apologetically by Luke.

Then she was in the room where she had been beaten, tortured, sentenced to die. Once more in front of the man she hated most in the whole world. Yet she was with the man she loved most in all the world. Jared's hand holding her's tightly was comforting.

She had no chance to tell Jared that there was hope for them as all the spies were watching them. She couldn't say it in front of everyone, or Luke's plan would be ruined.

"So. You are back before me once again. Today you die – both of you, insolent dogs. Do you have any last words?"

Jared stood, strong and tall, stoically silent. But Eve just _couldn't _pass up the opportunity. Gathering all the moisture in her mouth, she spat loudly at Callum, and had the satisfaction of seeing the look of revulsion on his face – right before he kicked her legs out from under her.

Eve fell hard onto the stone floor, losing her grip on Jared's hand. But she was silent. Jared worriedly tried to help her up, but he was restrained by Blake.

Eve slowly got to her feet, showing no emotion, although she could feel Jared's fear for her.

Callum took her silence as a personal insult. "Why won't you cry, dammit? You good-for-nothing slut, you wench." He came closer and slapped her, hoping to make Eve cry, make her plead for her life.

But Eve stood, tall and silent, with all the grace of her mother. And Callum could do nothing about it. Turning away from her, incensed, he yelled, "Take them to the gallows!"

Two unfamiliar men clapped them in hancuffs, then Luke hurried forward to take Eve's arm, while Blake jerked Jared roughly after him. He sent worried glances back to Eve, but she tried to convey that she was alright in a single glance.

"Are you alright?" Luke whispered to her.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" she replied dully. _I can't forgive him just yet._

He dropped his eyes from her's, and they continued down the street and out of the inner city. After walking for ten minutes, they reached the edge of the city. There was a teeming crowd, drunk already, by the vendors hoping to make a profit of the hanging. Sure, the people of Kyrria did not really understand why the hanging was happening, nor did they want it – but the drink addled their brains.

Eve saw the gallows in the middle of the crowd and shivered. Two identical stands of wood, fraying ropes swinging in the gentle breeze. The sun was shining brightly, birds singing. This was not a day to die. _There is hope. Luke may help you! _She told herself frantically before panic took hold of her.

Eve and Jared were hauled to stand underneath another platform where Callum stood. He spoke.

"People of Frell, you are here today to witness the hanging of a young woman and a young man. The charges against them are as follows: Treason against the crown and the former king, may he rest in peace -"

Eve snickered. Blake glared at her.

"Once count of murder and one count of being an accomplice to murder -"

Jared hung his head. Eve reached over and squeezed his hand, and he smiled at her gratefully. Blake glared at them again.

"Assaulting His Majesty, me -"

_He bloody well deserved it. And all I did was spit on him! _Eve thought indignantly. _If anyone did the assaulting I'd say it's him._

"And being a general nuisance to the crown."

Callum nodded at Blake and Luke, gesturing for them to bring the two 'criminals' up onto the hanging platforms. Luke took her arm again and pushed her gently in the right direction.

Eve looked up at him in panic. _How can he help us from there?_

But the look in Luke's eyes quelled her thoughts. She wasn't supposed to think anymore – just do. Thinking could get her killed. Just doing might save her.

Jared gave her one last look, a look filled with all the love that Eve had ever seen. He had no idea about what was going to happen, still believed that he was going to die at the gallows. Eve looked back at him, trying to tell him to keep hoping.

Then Blake pulled Jared away, up the steps, and put the rope around his neck. Luke did the same with Eve. She could feel herself panicking. _Don't think, just do. Don't think, just do._

She held her head high and looked out at the crowd, clamouring, knowing that they were about to witness a killing. Then the rope tightened around Eve's neck, and she retched. But nothing would come out of her, her body was empty, heaving.

The platform underneath her was going to fall away. But she didn't know when. _No one can help me now, _Eve thought bitterly, resigning herself to her fate. _I will die. Here. Now._

The crowd had fallen eerily, suddenly silent. Unnervingly silent. As she glanced out across them, Eve thought she saw a glimpse of a familiar head of dark brown hair. Her heart leapt.

_Mandy! Surely we'll be saved now! _The woman turned her head to look at Eve, and indeed, it was Mandy, a look of sorrow and sadness on her face. Then, her look changed to deep concentration.

And Eve felt the rope writhing. Any moment now, the platform was going to fall from under her feet, the noose would tighten and she would be strangled. But the rope was _moving._

She heard a sudden, stealthy hissing in her ears. And she froze. Eve realised what had happened – just as the platform fell from beneath her feet. She fell, suddenly, and far from the expected jolt and sudden tightening of the noose – she fell right through the hole in the wood, landing _inside _the hanging platform.

When she landed suddenly, crumbling to her knees, Eve felt a hand on her mouth, silencing the scream that had been ready to burst out of her. She looked up into the kind, chocolatly eyes of a girl with dark hair, about her own age. "Shh!" The girl whispered. And, "Stand still."

Eve felt the snakes slithering, and she froze. The slithered and slid right down her dress, landing on the sandy floor. She breathed a sigh of relief. The girl touched her arm, whispering, "We must go!"

She muttered something in a strange, guttural language, and opened a concealed door in the back of the tiny little shed under the raised platform, and beckoned Eve to follow her.

The slipped through the door, then Eve froze. They were in the middle of the crowd, who were all surging forward to the platforms, amid Callum's screams of rage. "WHERE ARE THEY? Get them OUT of there!"

But strangely enough, no one seemed to notice them. No one glanced at the girl who had been up on the platform until a moment ago. And then Eve realised. This girl was a _fairy._

She caught a glimpse of Luke striding purposefully through the crowd, heading in the same direction as Eve and the girl. And somewhere, Eve knew, were Jared and another person, cloaked in another spell to make them invisible. She felt a sudden rush of gratitude towards Luke for saving them.

But something was wrong. Callum had seen Luke, seen him going. He knew that something was up. "AFTER HIM!" The enraged king screamed, but he couldn't be heard in the clamour from the crowd. And all the spies were too preoccupied trying to find the escaped criminals.

"Fine. I'll do it myself," Callum muttered, unsheathing his sword.

Eve caught a glimpse of the king making his way towards them, then they were at the edge of the crowd, and the girl started running, heading for the woods on the outskirts of the town. Luke began running too – now in clear view of the king. And they were heading for the same place.

Luke caught up to them, looking around worriedly. Then he stopped. He didn't want to run any further – he had to fight. Callum appeared through the bushes. Eve cried out soundlessly – apparently the spell stopped all noise as well.

Luke whirled around, facing his king.

"What are you doing out here?" Callum spat.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I knew that you were up to something!" Callum responded triumphantly.

"So what if I am? I'm sick of you!" Luke yelled. "I don't want to be in your group anymore!"

"Is that so, is it, young Luke?" He spoke silkily, calmly. "But you see, Luke, no one ever leaves by band willingly. At least, not alive."

Callum leapt with catlike grace, swirling his sword in an arc towards the younger man. Eve gasped and made to rush forward, but the strange girl/fairy grabbed her arm restraininly. She seemed to know that this was Luke's battle, not Eve's.

Luke whipped out his own sword quickly and blocked Callum's strike easily, then tried to dodge in underneath the King's sword, jabbing at his heart. But Callum pushed his sword up, his weight sliding Luke's weapon away from him.

They circled restlessly around eachother, both wanting to be the victor, neither wanting to give in and strike first. Then Callum drove in like lightning, thrusting and parrying, driving Luke backwards.

Then, with a practiced flick, he disarmed the boy easily. But Luke quickly dropped to the ground and rolled back. He grabbed his sword and leapt up again in one smooth movement.

Then, suddenly, he cried out, and staggered backwards. The sun had glinted hard off Callum's blade, striking Luke hard in the face. The older man drove in, relentless – and Luke's arm fell limply at his side as Callum's sword pierced his heart. Deep.

Eve cried out again, but didn't try to move. _He's hurt! Because of me!_

Luke crumpled to the ground, his legs giving out from under him, blood bubbling out of a deep wound. Too much blood.

Callum stared down at him with satisfaction. "What did I tell you? No one leaves my band willingly, alive. Now, Luke, I would love to stay here and watch you die – but I have more pressing matters to attend to."

He spat at Luke, then ran off, back out into the crowd.

Eve looked pleadingly at the girl, and she muttered a few harsh words again. Eve knew that she could now be seen, and she rushed to Luke's side.

He opened his eyes and saw her as she crouched down by his side. "Eve ..." Luke murmured weakly.

"Don't talk," Eve cried urgently, "Save your strength, Luke."

He shook his head. "Eve, I ... love you. I know that ... you loved me once. Can you ... please forgive ... me?"

Eve felt tears spilling silently down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Luke. I forgive you. I do. Please ..." But she didn't know what she wanted to ask.

Luke raised a hand to brush her tears away. Dimly Eve registered Jared and a man with black hair crouching alongside her, but she didn't pay any attention to them. The boy she had known since she was little was dying.

He gasped out one last sentence. "Eve ... you will be ... the greatest queen ... that Kyrria has ever known."

He breathed in. Out. In. Out. Then nothing. Eve stared at his body, just a shell of the Luke she had known.

She felt Jared's arms close around her, and she turned and wept into his chest. Luke was gone.

_

* * *

So there you have it, my loyal reviewers. The end. _

_Story of A Princess Unknown_

24 April 2005 to 30 July 2005

20 chapters.

Probably over one hundred hours and pages on Word!

**Dedicated to Matt Dryden, killed while doing what he loved.**

_

* * *

_

Story of A Queen Unfulfilled

All your favourite characters – back for more! (If I get enough reviews!)

Coming soon!


End file.
